Scroll Sealer Sakura
by Laruku-to-Lolita-sama
Summary: UPDATED! AU fic,CCS crossover: Strange dreams, lead to strange occurences. Coincedence? Not when the Twelve Kage Scrolls are released. Everything is as real as it seems, and Sakura must now face this with all the possible help she can get. varied coupling
1. A Dream Amongst the Cherry Blossoms

Laruku-chan: Konichiwa minna-san! jumps with joy You came to read my fic! hic SO happee! -starts flying across the room with starry eyes-

Sasuke-kun: -sweatdrops madly- Yamerou Laruku-san, you're making yourself look like a baka, again, don't scare away your readers! -turns back to see an interested crowd, blushes- Minna, I don't know her, so onegai, don't look at me like that. sweatdrop

Laruku-chan: -stops running around wildly-, and grins Ma, ma Sasuke-kun, don't act like you don't know me! starts pinching his cheeks You're so shy sometimes -squeezes him madly-

Sasuke-kun: -popping vein, eyebrow twitches- I SAID YAMEROU BAKA! POW!

Laruku-chan: -collapses to the ground, gazes up dazed- I see stars. Okaa- chan is that you?

Sasuke-kun: -sweatdrops- uhh, don't worry minna she'll be fine. although, she's never really "fine", cause she's got err. . problems.

Laruku-chan: pops back up Hey don't think I didn't hear that! -scowls-

Sasuke-kun: err. . .I thought you passed out.

Laruku-chan: grins ma, well that's because im SUGOI! I am INVINCIBLE! begins to laughs maniacally

Sasuke-kun: Baka.

Laruku-chan:- glares- satte, on with the fic anyways I REALLY wanted to write a naruto fic for so long after reading all these fantastic fics here and yea I finally started on something. An AU fic with a Cardcaptor Sakura crossover! And three guesses on who it's on!

Sasuke-kun: -blinks then glares- NANDA? No shit Sherlock it's obviously about.

Laruku-chan: -covers his mouth- Shush you, you're gonna give it away!

Sasuke-kun: -brushes her hand off- Baka, you and you're lame title.

Laruku-chan: tee hee, as for couplings (I know it's I big issue around here) I can't deny that I absolutely LOVE Sasusaku, but now im beginning to find yaoi really kawaii too -stares off in a daydream- aieee!

Sasuke-kun: -glares at her with shock- kowaii. she's got a twisted mind, whatever couples she uses, I know that somehow ill be stuck in this bullshit.

Laruku-chan: snaps out of her evil daydreams Ma, guess sasusaku is gonna be my main couple but then a good fic needs plenty of yaoi.. giggles madly

Sasuke-kun: Sakura-chan. and yaoi? -wimpers-

Laruku-chan: Yup! Well let's just say there's gonna be a lot of couples. Right now most of the couples are pretty undecided so don't expect much yaoi, it's only an idea. I actually don't really think I will include any yaoi at all but we'll see when the time comes. Maybe both shonen-ai and couples with opposite genders (which is technically what I prefer, but hey, I'll try some slash). Plus triangles, and maybe a square or two. Oh and Sasuke-kun, you're gonna be in a lot of em -grins.-

Sasuke-kun: -shudders- you're so evil.

Laruku-chan: -grins- it's AU, it won't be so bad pats him on the shoulder Though it might lead to OOC-ness. ponders for a moment shrugs, o well ill just go with it. turns to a very pissed off Sasuke Daijoubu Sasuke-kun you'll like how it's turns out in the end, I promise. No hentai, I just wouldn't do that.

Sasuke-kun: -stares at her with daggers in his eyes- I can't trust a moron like you!

Laruku-chan: You're RIGHT! MUAHAHAHAHA -chokes- uh, nvm, just read the fic and enjoy! Mind you it's a first time Naruto fic, so bear with me minna- san. And "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama, however I do own Sasuke-kun grins lol, j/k!

Sasuke-kun: -sweatdrops- you'll regret ever reading her fics, don't do it minna, flame her at once if you see a sign her doing anything wrong involving me.

Laruku-chan: Mou! Don't mind him!

Sasuke-kun: glares while taking out his kunai

* * *

a LARUKU alternate universe FANFICTION

Scroll Sealer Sakura

CHAPTER ONE: Sakura no Yume, A Dream Amongst the Cherry Blossoms

* * *

Cherry Blossoms. 

Kirei. They're so beautiful.

She stood amongst them, in the row of Sakura trees. They're sweet scent enveloped her as she breathed in the warm air. It felt so serene, so soothing, it was as if nothing could tear her apart from this wonderful springtime feeling of the blooming of the cherry blossoms. A strong breeze soon came gently blowing towards her, and along the way picked up soft delicate petals from the blossoms showering her with a spray of pink. She gasped in delight as she watched them gracefully flutter towards the ground filling her heart with bliss. She happily extended her hands outwards trying to catch the petals as they fell one by one. It gave her such a magical feeling as she giggled with joy.

She cupped her palms together reaching out towards a falling Sakura petal and caught it in as it gently landed within her hands. Suddenly, as soon as the soft petal had touched her small hands, another strong gust of wind surrounded her once more. The trees began to sway, the rush of the branches and leaves swished among the gale. Another shower of petals rained heavily down upon her yet only this time with more petals. The wind began to blow furiously cause the petals to swirl madly around her. She was surrounded within a tornado of Sakura blossoms, her long pink hair swished among the strong winds blowing from all sides of her. She glanced around in surprise but strangely enough, even in her current situation she still felt the same warm feeling inside her. She somehow did not feel in the least bit afraid, as the tornado steadily grew stronger.

She stood still engulfed within the blossoms as the great vortex of petals slowly began to cease. The young girl looked towards to sky seeing that the sun had gone down leaving a vast dark nighttime sky dotted with tiny white stars. The petals began to dance slowly around her as if each one were holding hands circling in a great ring dance. She stared in amazement as they still continued to swirl around her without seeming to fall. As they circled around her, small glowing spheres of white light joined them, like fireflies illuminating the night sky. She giggled as she let the light continue surround her in bliss. She then realized that another source of light began to envelope her. She glanced down to see a great circle of glowing light beneath her. She felt her body levitate towards the center, floating in the circle as the Sakura petals and glowing lights continued to surround her. Despite how strange this magical feeling felt, she felt as though it was something she was meant to do, something almost completely natural to her.

Her hands began to form into a seal and she began to chant a silent prayer. Not exactly knowing how she knew the chant, she let her imagination carry her away as if this was all something she had done before. A rising of great energy began to flow within her veins and she let the warm energy wash all her thoughts away as it cleared her mind.

"Come to me, great spirits. Let me see your presence once more."

She opened her eyes wide open realizing that those very words came from her own voice escaping through her lips. Yet she did not let this distract her. She took a deep breath, as the energy within her grew stronger.

"Release!"

The wind slowly picked up again as the petals swirling around her began to take form. Each one of them formed twelve shapes, which slowly became animals. Animals. Each one of them was different. She glanced around her as the shapes began to become real. Real fur, real feathers, real life! As all of them took physical form she could see their blinking eyes beginning to move, they're bodies breathing in the warm air. Yet as soon as they had come to life, they slowly began to disappear. She could hear them all crying out towards her, calling for her. She watched in despair as they started to dissolve back into pink petals once more and cried out in agony as they burst into a storm of Sakura blossoms. The light within her began to diminish like a dying candle's flame. The petals circled once more then began to fade slowly falling towards the ground once like a dead spirit's soul.

The young girl fell to ground collapsing onto her knees. Silent sad tears streamed down her face. It surprised her to see herself feel saddened by this event, but somehow it felt as though those animals had been calling to her for help. She felt as though she had lost such dear friends. The once warm feeling that she had felt inside of her was now gone, and heart ached with sorrow and pain in the cold dark night. The tears were now pouring down her cheeks from her emerald green eyes. The shut them tight as she buried her face into her hands, crying miserably as though she had failed to save the twelve great spirits.

Suddenly she heard a cry. Another cry joined hers in the dark cold of the night. She slowly lifted her face curious to see where the cry had come from. She looked, and there in front of her was a magnificent red fox, its shadow reflecting against the moonlight. The fox had vicious long fangs and great brown eyes, but what was most peculiar about it was its nine long luxurious tails extending from its back. She stared at it shocked by its presence slightly aware of it staring straight back at her with its gleaming brown eyes.

And then it called to her.

_"Sakura."_

_"Sakura."_

**"SAKURA! HAIYAKU! MOU! YOU'RE GOING TO LATE AGAIN!"**

Her eyes fluttered open awakening from her dream. Screams and shouting could be heard as twelve-year-old Haruno Sakura lay in bed while her shrill alarm ringing clock had already turned to 8 AM.

* * *

TBC?

Footnote on Japanese terms used for this chappie (just for those who wanna kno ):

Kirei- beautiful Sakura- cherry blossom (I don't think that was necessary translating .") Haiyaku- Hurry up! Quickly! Mou- a jap term for annoyance

Laruku-chan: Yatta! My first Naruto chapter I've ever written dances around with joy while crying into a tissue Im so proud of myself! -pats herself on the shoulder-

Sasuke-kun: -blinks- I don't believe it, this isn't too bad Laruku-san, it might actually get a review.

Laruku-chan: Touzen! It had a sort of NaruSaku feeling to it (which BTW is one of the couples gonna be used for triangles). Just to let you know, I've just started reading the manga from Shonen Jump and watching the anime. Right now im like on episode nine blushes but since im such a moron I go feeding myself with spoilers so now I know what happens for most of the series, uh I think. So I would greatly appreciate any help or suggestions for this fic. Okini! Ja ne!


	2. Your not so average “Ordinary Girl” Haru...

Laruku-chan: *gasps* Masaka!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *blinks* Uso, reviews five of them. Suge, that's five more than I expected you'd get!  
  
Laruku-chan: Aiiieee! Sasuke-kun pinch me! I must be dreaming! *squeals*  
  
Sasuke-kun: *shrugs* Okay.  
  
POWWW!!!!  
  
Laruku-chan: ITAI! *bonks Sasuke-kun with her fist* BAKA, whatcha hit me for?! I said to PINCH, not PUNCH!!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *shrugs* Works either way if you ask me.  
  
Laruku-chan: Mou! Well anyways ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU for everyone who reviewed! Okini! I'll update more often depending if this fic gets more reviews! *crosses her fingers*  
  
Sasuke-kun: Which it most likely will NOT! *laughs evilly*  
  
Laruku-chan: URUSAI! *gives death glares* BTW, Rohanonn (and to all Uchiha Sasuke fans out there), Sasuke-kun won't be appearing until later on, sumimasen for the wait. It's sort of like in the real CCS series when Syaoran doesn't appear until the first few episodes pass but is still a major character in the story. And yea I already know bout how toriyama's world is subbing episodes. I tried downloading them from the site but I just prefer kazaa to mirC or BitTorrent (im too dumb to know how to work mirC ^^) Im downloading them off kazaa right now. The download accelerator im using doesn't seem to be working too well though. O well.  
  
Sasuke-kun: I better start going into hiding before she starts putting me into her fic, *shudders*  
  
Laruku-chan: Mou! You're no fun. Ma, satte, here's my latest chapter to my fic! Now's when Sakura-chan first appears in person in my story!  
  
Sasuke-kun: uh *sweatdrop* Yea, but it also appears that she's gonna be real late when she wakes up. . .  
  
Laruku-chan: uh. . . *sweatdrop* heh heh well that's our Sakura-chan! Well read the chapter and don't forget to R&R! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama!  
  
---------------------------  
  
An AU Naruto fic with a CCS crossover  
  
Scroll Sealer Sakura CHAPTER TWO: Your not so average "Ordinary Girl" Haruno Sakura  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
"Okay already Okaa-chan! Mou! [I.S: I'M UP GODAMMIT!]" yelled Sakura.  
  
Chikshou! Why did every single friggin' morning have to start this way?  
  
They same way it started just like last morning, and the morning before that. For the past week her mornings started the same, all with that same strange dream, and then followed by a mad rush to the academy for her ninja training after waking up so late in the mornings. It had to be some kind of phase she was going through right now. Chikshou, if it was, then it was certainly really ruining her social life because somehow after everytime she woke from her dream, her energy seemed as if it had been used up. It was impossible to use her chakra, when she was sleeping, or was it? She couldn't perform real jutsus in dreams, right? Yet lately, she somehow felt, dry and weakened, sleep was the only way of restoring her energy.  
  
Well whatever was going on it was became really annoying because of how it made her sleep in late in the mornings; she was already in trouble at school for her late attendances and even occasionally falling asleep in classes. It all seemed too unreal. Almost as if it were like, it was in a world of one she'd never known, completely different from the one she lived in right now. Nah, Sakura shrugged that thought off. Besides, she wasn't some dumb brat who still believed such in imaginary things. Yet it was still strange. What could it possibly mean? Sakura paused as she sat up in bed looking out towards the window. Sunlight filtered through her window into her room as she yawned and stretched, her sleepy eyes still half closed. With a content relaxed grin she smoothed out her covers as she got out of bed.  
  
"It's not like I woke up that late again!" Sakura chuckled to herself as she got out of bed and turned off her alarm, "I'll make to school this time for sure!"  
  
But as she picked it up a sweatdrop formed on her head as she saw that it read,  
  
"YAPPAI! 8 o'clock ALREADY!! I'm DEAD!!" she shrieked.  
  
And so in a series of crashing into a dozen things both people and objects alike and screaming the heck out of herself she managed to actually get herself in one piece by the time she headed out of the door. The house was already in ruins from last morning's rampage. Her mother sighed as another one of her vases shattered to pieces as Sakura came rushing out from the now messy kitchen and into her one tidy living room and slammed the door on the way out without as much as a "Sayonara Okaa-chan!"  
  
"Sakura, you didn't have breakfast yet!" her mother cried towards her retreating back.  
  
"Okaa-chan there REALLY isn't enough time IF you hadn't noticed," Sakura grumbled, her voice was muffled by the burnt piece of toast held in her mouth, "Ittekimasu!"  
  
"Chotto Sakura! You still forgot your lunch!" her mother yelled after her.  
  
Oh dammit, "Hai! Arigatou Okaa-chan," she said as she headed back.  
  
A few minutes passed after she retrieved her lunch and she headed out the door once more.  
  
"Sakura! Did you bring your shinobi equipment?"  
  
Mou! I forgot again! "Yappai! I'll go get them Okaa-chan!"  
  
"Alright Sakura-chan. Isoide!"  
  
Then after another fifteen minutes of rampaging through her house trying to find her equipment she finally headed out the door again this time running really late.  
  
"Sakura! You're not wearing your ribbon! You're hair's a mess!"  
  
"I'M NOT?!" she cried as she patted her hair furiously the check, "Oh no chotto matte, it's right here, I'll tie it on the way there! Ja Okaa-chan!"  
  
"Chotto SAKURA!"  
  
"WHAT NOW?!" she shrieked now very aggravated as popping veins started to appear on her wide forehead.  
  
Her mother, blinked in surprise but then smiled, "Good luck on your Henge no Jutsu Test today!"  
  
Henge no Jutsu Test? Sakura paused.  
  
WHAT FUCKING JUTSU TEST?!!  
  
"You did practice for your test today didn't you?" her mother asked anxiously seeing the look on her face.  
  
"Uhhh, yea! Of course I did, heh heh, *sweatdrop * [I DIDN'T KNOW 'BOUT ANY FRIGGIN' TEST!]" Sakura replied with a fake smile.  
  
"Yokatta! I thought you'd forget again! (Sakura sweatdropped). Alright Sakura, hayaku! You're going to late for school!"  
  
"School?" Sakura blinked then snapped back to reality, "OH NO SCHOOL!"  
  
Her mother sweatdropped as she watched her daughter dash to school leaving a think trail of dust in her path.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shyaanarou! Sakura cursed as she dashed down the busy streets of Konoha Village while screaming, "Sumimasen!" practically all the way there as she collided with the many misfortunate people who happened to be in the direction in which she was frantically running.  
  
"Mattaku! There goes Sakura-chan again!" sighed one of the villagers as she bashed into a poor elderly lady knocking her senseless to the ground.  
  
"KONO GAKI!" screamed the fearsome old granny now very pissed off.  
  
"Itai!" Sakura yelped as she gingerly clutched her head as the old woman began to scold her with her walking stick, "G-gomen nasai Obaa-san! Sumimasen, I didn't mean it! [SHYAANAROU!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT YOU UGLY BUSU! NEXT TIME WALK FASTER YOU OLD FART!]"  
  
"Mou!" muttered the old lady, "Young people these days!"  
  
"Suman," Sakura replied sheepishly as she picked herself off of the ground and forced a smile onto her face, "Well ja, Obaa-chan, I've got to get to school!"  
  
The surrounding villagers gave sweatdrops as Sakura headed on in her daily terrifying morning rampage to school. They watched as the cloud of dust swooshed by as further cries of "SUMIMASEN!" could be heard further up along the street. They all sighed knowing they'd most likely have to face the same thing again tomorrow morning.  
  
She apologized once more as she knocked down a cartful of apples, the vendor's curses followed her as she went. Shyaanarou! She'd probably never make it there in time! Mou! It wasn't her fault that she kept having stupid dreams. Normally she never slept in, but these dreams, they just kept occupying her mind lately. Yet what did it mean? It seemed just too familiar, but somehow Sakura just couldn't lay a finger on it. She replayed the dream sequence over and over again in her head but she still couldn't understand why it felt so familiar.  
  
As she continued to race down the road she suddenly stopped abruptly in her tracks. She had reached a fork at the end of the street. Funny, she didn't remember there having a fork here before. Mou, she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Now what? If she turned around to get back onto the right road, it might take too long. She pondered to herself, she was sure wasn't that far to the school already, maybe if she took one of these roads would take her there either way. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, it was worth a try but which path should she take?  
  
"Mou! Guess I'll have to flip a coin or something."  
  
But as she started to decide, a gust of wind began to blow, her hair swayed along with it. She closed her eyes, somehow it was pulling her towards the left road and she absent-mindedly ran along letting the wind guide her.  
  
-----------  
  
Sakura ran faster. The wind was beginning to die down and she tried to pick up her pace in order to keep up. She didn't know why she was so concerned about this, but somehow she knew if she didn't reach there soon enough then she wouldn't be able to find it again. But then again, where was "there"? She didn't know, but hardly cared. Yet she knew that she had to get there.  
  
As she ran on with the surrounding wind, she suddenly realized . . .  
  
That she had been in this kind of situation before!  
  
Wind? It was just like in her dream.  
  
She glanced up to see where the wind had brought her. She gasped in surprise. This had to be the place she had unknowingly been rushing to try to find.  
  
A row of Sakura trees stood there. Their braches swaying in the cool springtime breeze. It was certainly a beautiful breathtaking scene as Sakura stood there admiring the beauty of it all. It gave her such a cool serene and soothing feeling as she breathed in the soft sweet scent of their blossoms.  
  
This was way more then her dream could ever be. This was real.  
  
And then, Sakura heard those voices and the wind grew stronger. They were the same ones that had been calling to her last night. It was the spirits thought Sakura joyfully. They're still alive! She drew closer within the shade of the Sakura trees and followed their cries. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander with the cries following them deep into the cherry blossoms.  
  
"Sakura. . ."  
  
She was drawing closer she knew it. Their presence was real; she could feel it within the air.  
  
"Sakura. . ."  
  
Where were they hiding? Please come out she pleaded to herself.  
  
"Sakura, this way. . ."  
  
She took another step, when suddenly. . .  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?"  
  
Sakura whirled around surprised to see that a person had the called her name. The spirits stopped their cries at once, no further callings could be heard. Sakura flared her ears desperately listening for even a single whisper but there was none. She slowly turned back to see a young man with long silver spiky hair and a handsome face who had distracted her from the spirits. He glanced at her with a confused look on his face and she blushed at once. Sakura found it a bit embarrassing to find him here with her of all times. It was one of her teachers from her academy, and he was all alone with her. He smiled at her again and said, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? You're going to be late for school if you hang out here all day."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!" she stuttered unable to stop herself from blushing so much, "I-I was just.."  
  
She turned bright red as he stepped closer towards her and sighed. Sakura twitched awkwardly as she shyly tried to face him without making a complete fool of herself, but failed. He glanced at her with a strange look but then gave another warm smile as he touched a delicate cherry blossom on a low nearby branch. His eyes twinkled with delight as he admired the pink petals of the flower.  
  
"The cherry blossoms are now in full bloom, it's such a beautiful sight, ne?" he sighed as he began to smell it's sweet fragrance, "Cherry Blossom, that's what your name means doesn't it? Haruno Sakura, Springtime Cherry Blossom."  
  
He gave a gentle tug at the stem of the flower and pulled it off the tree's branch. Sakura could feel the warmth intensify on her cheeks and her heart began to pound inside her chest as he slowly presented it to her with a smile.  
  
"It certainly suits you Sakura-chan," he grinned, "No wonder you'd be here."  
  
"A-Arigatou Sensei [AIEEE!!! HE'S SO SWEET!!!]," she stammered as she shyly took the small flower from his hands. She took a sniff, "It's so pretty."  
  
"Aa, just like you," he nodded in agreement and with that Sakura flushed furiously at that comment. He laughed at her cute reaction. She knew he was just giving her a compliment but she couldn't help but take it a bit too seriously.  
  
"Well, we'd better hurry now. School's already started, I don't think Iruka- sensei will be pleased to see you late again Sakura-chan," Kakashi said. Sakura was scowled at the comment about to defend herself by saying that it wasn't her fault but thought better of it.  
  
"Ano sa, aren't you just as late as I am Sensei?" she glared at him, "A teacher should be at the school even earlier before a morning class starts."  
  
Kakashi laughed, "Yeah, sou desu you ne, Sakura-chan. But I like to take my time. It's such a beautiful morning, and it'd be shame to let it go to waste." Sakura glanced at him as if he was weird but then asked, "So, is that why you were admiring the Sakura trees too?"  
  
"Hai," he nodded, "I bike here every morning. I like to spend my time here. It's my favorite place in the whole village. It's such a peaceful place, I like to go there whenever I need some time alone to myself to think about things," he looked up once more towards the Sakura blossoms and sighed to her, "Ma, Sakura-chan, I'll walk you along to the rest of the way to school here on my bike."  
  
Sakura blushed again, "Iie Kakashi-sensei! Daijoubu, I can walk the rest of the way there."  
  
"No it's alright. We're heading along the same way anyways," he smiled, "We'd better get going, although I'll doubt we'll ever make it."  
  
Sakura smiled back. For once this morning was different, and for once she wished she could make it last. School didn't seem as much anymore. She sighed knowing she'd better make the best of things before it ended. The spirits mysterious callings were now the last things on her mind at the moment.  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan? Don't you have a Henge no Jutsu test today?" Kakashi asked.  
  
A sweatdrop formed on her head as she replied, "Aaa. . . [WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN THE MOMENT?!], demo, I didn't practice for it. My Okaa-chan will probably kill me if I fail though."  
  
Kakashi laughed, "Daijoubu Sakura-chan. I'm sure you'll do fine, you're a very smart girl. Well gambare masu!"  
  
"Hai! I will sensei!" Sakura cheered up immediately at his words, "We'd better hurry now. Let's go!"  
  
Yet as they began to leave the Cherry Blossom trees behind, a sudden new gust of wind began to blow and along with it not only did it pick up the loose Sakura petals, but also mixed within the gale were the mysterious cries filling the air surround the Blossom trees. Almost as if they were mourning at the departure of Sakura's presence.  
  
TBC?  
  
Japanese terms used for this chapter (listed in order in which they are used):  
  
Okaa-chan- Mommy (cause it's a cuter way of saying it ^^), Mou- an expression for annoyance, Chikshou- dammit, Yappai- Oh NO!/This is bad, Ittekimasu- I'm leaving/going, Chotto (or "Chotto matte!")- Hold on!/Wait a moment! (the way that it's used in the sentence makes it mean that. Normally "chotto" by itself would probably mean "just a little", Arigatou- Thank you, Ja-See you, Hayaku- Hurry up!/Quickly!, Isoide- " ", Shyaanarou- the famous Sakura saying whenever she's pissed or downright happy. "HELL YEAH/NO!", Sumimasen-Excuse me/Pardon me, Mattaku-For crying out loud/Geez, Kono gaki- Why you little brat Itai-and expression of pain, Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry!, Obaa-chan- granny, Busu- very ugly lady, Suman-Sorry, Ne- right, Aa-yeah, Ano sa-hey/by the way, Sou desu you ne: you're right, Hai- yes, Iie-no, Daijoubu-It's alright, Demo- However/but, Gambare masu- Try you best!  
  
Laruku-chan: *glances up and down the list* wow, that's a pretty long list of words. Heh heh, maybe I don't need to translate so many next time. *sweatdrop*  
  
Sasuke-kun: Touzen! I'm sure you're readers aren't that dumb to understand most of the terms you use. That list is a bit of an offense to them you know.  
  
Laruku-chan: Sumimasen, lol I just felt like doing that though just in case. I'll keep doing it though, without the repeats.  
  
Sasuke-kun: *snickers* so you can make you're pathetic fic look longer right?  
  
Laruku-chan: URUSAI! *glares with daggers* well maybe. . .  
  
Sasuke-kun: Ch', figures.  
  
Laruku-chan: Suman minna, this fic's kinda starting out pretty slow isn't it? That's because im still busy trying to work out the main plot for later. I still haven't gotten everything sorted out but I promise you won't be displeased by this fic. For now, please R&R, it's really helps. Ill try harder on typing up new chapters more often. I kinda wanna revise this chapter demo, that was a really KAWAII chappie dontcha think? *starry eyes* Kakakshi-sensei is so sweet!! AIEEE that was really cute! *starts squealing with delight*  
  
Sasuke-kun: *grumbles*  
  
Laruku-chan: *stops squealing and looks at Sasuke-kun* Eh? Sasuke-kun? Daijoubu? Doushta no?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *blushes* N-nothing! Daijoubu!  
  
Laruku-chan: *glances at Sasuke-kun suspiciously* Really? Are you sure?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *blushes* Yea there's nothing wrong you idiot!  
  
Laruku-chan: *snickers* does it have something to do with Sakura-chan?  
  
Sasuke-kun: . . .  
  
Laruku-chan: I KNEW IT! SASUKE-KUN'S JEALOUS!!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *blushes furiously* Baka! That's not it!  
  
Laruku-chan: *teases* Sasuke-kun's jealous, Sasuke-kun's jealous, Sasuke- kun's jealous!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *popping vein* THAT'S IT ILL KILL YOU!! *starts hurling shuriken at a terrified Laruku-chan. 


	3. Taisetsu no Kimochi, Friends at Heart: H...

****N/A: 05/14/03: Suman minna, I decided to revise this chapter. I just wasn't pleased with it at all. Something just didn't seem right about it because it just seemed to short and sloppy to me so I changed it. It's a whole lot better in my opinion. I'd describe it as a more in-depth look into Sakura and Hinata's friendship I changed the ending of this chapter as well so that the story seems more lively. I might want to revise chapter 2 as well. I'll see, well hope you find this better. Thx. Laruku-chan.  
  
Laruku-chan: *shifts nervously* Ano, Sasuke-kun?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *glares at her for a moment then returns to sulking*  
  
Laruku-kun: Ne Sasuke-kun, gomen, I didn't mean to make fun of you last time bout Sakura-chan.  
  
Sasuke-kun: *scowls*  
  
Laruku-chan: I only did that cause I thought that was really cute. I know you like her. . . *grins*  
  
Sasuke-kun: URUSAI you overcrazed Sasusaku fan!  
  
Laruku-chan: Mou! Someone's got problems. . .  
  
Sasuke-kun: . . . .  
  
Laruku-chan: fine! Then don't talk to me! *scowls* let's ignore him shall we? Mou! Neways thanks again minna for the reviews especially Kenhime, I liked her reviews the best (yea im a moron, favoring reviews, can you blame me?). I'm glad you don't mind most couples cause I will be using a lot of different couplings but yes whatever couple I use SASUSAKU is still here all the way! *cackles* coughs, unfortunately not until a couple of chapters. :P  
  
So anyways here's the newest chapter pretty much centered on Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata. Most of this chapter will be in Hinata-chan's POV. Alright peeps R&R and enjoy! Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama not me.  
  
------------  
  
A LARUKU FANFICTION  
  
SCROLL SEALER SAKURA  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Taisetsu no Kimochi. Friends of the Heart: HYUUGA HINATA  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Haruno Sakura!" yelled out Iruka-sensei as he called out the next name on the attendance list yet there was no reply,  
  
"HARUNO SAKURA?" he called out once more. He glanced up and down each of the rows searching for any hint of noticeable pink hair. The whole class shrugged showing that they did not know of where she could be. Iruka sighed not needed any sign as to what happened, he was aggravated at the result of yet another absence.  
  
"Kuso!" he muttered to himself, "Sakura-chan is late again! Especially on today's jutsu test."  
  
Suddenly the class door slid open catching the attention of everyone in the classroom. There stood to no one's surprise a panting Haruno Sakura again late for about the fouth time this week. She stood there for awhile trying to catch her breath, her breathing came in short gasps of air, "Gomen. . . ne Iruka-sensei!" she panted, "I-I took a wrong turn somewhere and then. . ."  
  
"Save your breath I don't want to hear it," said Iruka firmly, "You were late again Haruno, and I don't want anymore of this. Eiga?"  
  
Sakura hung her head in shame and replied in the same toneless voice like the one's as yesterday's when she heard those words, "Hai."  
  
Iruka glared at her as she dragged herself to her usual seat at the back of the classroom. She slumped down in her seat still exhausted from her run. Frustrated she slammed her bag onto the floor where it's noise rattled within the classroom. She sighed not caring anymore. It was just too damn annoying now, even though this morning had been slightly more pleasant than the rest she doubted she take any more of this mayhem in her life. Especially right now. Sakura hoped dearly that this phase would end soon. All these thoughts in her head, she just couldn't bear it at all. Life was a constant headache from the way she was seeing things.  
  
"Shyaanarou," Sakura muttered underneath her breath, "It isn't my fault. Stupid dreams."  
  
"What stupid dreams Sakura-chan?" asked a soft voice beside her.  
  
"HINATA!" she gasped sitting up abruptly in her seat. Over to her side sat her otomodachi, Hyuuga Hinata. With short dark violet bangs framing her small face Hinata was a kind caring and compassionate person. Possibly Sakura's best friend in the world, the two of them had been dear friends ever since they had both started their ninja training at the academy together though they were almost complete opposites. Sakura, an outgoing and energetic young teen full of self-esteem, while Hinata was shy and quiet and often lacked confidence in whatever she did. Yet despite that fact, Sakura and Hinata held a wonderful friendship holding onto each other's support through many difficult obstacles in their daily lives. Sakura felt as though she could tell Hinata almost anything because she was a great listener and held great compassion inside her small and weak heart. Hinata often cried easily and was often quite troubled but despite whatever problem it was Sakura was always there to help wipe away her tears.  
  
Sakura relaxed and calmed down as Hinata's milky white eyes looked at her slightly confused at her friend's sudden outburst but smiled. Sakura was just so weird sometimes, but that was what made her special.  
  
"Mattaku! You scared me Hinata!" said Sakura, "I didn't notice that you were there! Gomen."  
  
"Iie, it's alright. You're really jumpy today Sakura-chan," laughed Hinata, "So, what "stupid dreams"? They weren't about Kakashi-sensei were they?"  
  
Sakura blushed immediately, "C-CHIGAI HINATA-CHAN!"  
  
Hinata giggled at her blushing friend, "Hai, hai."  
  
Sakura glared at her friend once more but then failed as she sighed at slumped back down and rested her head upon her desk. She moaned as she buried her head into her arms still apparently tired and a bit frustrated. Hinata stopped giggling at once and glanced at her with concern in her white eyes. She patted her friend comfortingly on her shoulder.  
  
"Daijoubu Sakura-chan? You look really exhausted," Hinata asked gently in her soft voice. Sakura glanced up at her and smiled glad at the thought that at least someone cared (other than her dear Kakashi-san).  
  
"Aaa Hinata-chan, daijoubu. I'll live," she replied in a quiet raspy voice," that is if I manage to pass this damned test," she added ruefully, "I didn't practice because I forgot about it again. Okaa-chan will kill me for sure. Onegai Hinata-chan, tasukete!"  
  
Hinata frowned. Forget about such an important test? This wasn't like Sakura at all. Normally she'd be one of the first in the class to prepare for tests. Sakura excelled at school, so it just wasn't possible for someone like her to just simply forget which most likely meant something was indeed troubling her lately. Hinata knew her too well to understand whatever she was feeling.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Hinata said with a tone of warning in her soft voice, "If you keep doing this you'll never be ready for the graduation exam. It's not like you to be like this. You can't possibly expect to become a ninja they way things are going now."  
  
"WAKATERU!" groaned Sakura as she buried her tired face into her hands, "I'm trying Hinata! But it's just that. . ." her words trailed away not wanting to continue.  
  
"Nani? Doushta no?" asked Hinata gently but Sakura still remained silent as she turned away from her gaze.  
  
Hinata looked at her with pity in her milky white eyes. Why wouldn't she tell her? She frowned worried now to see that her dear friend was truly in stress. Hinata guiltily hung her gaze down ashamed at making her friend feel bad. Demo, Sakura-chan really had to work harder or else Hinata would be separated from her. And that was a very disturbing thought for Hinata.  
  
Sakura turned back and faced Hinata with not a frown but a warm smile, "Daijoubu Hinata-chan, I know you're worried, demo it's really nothing at all. I don't know why I'm acting like this anyway; I'm just being an idiot. Gomen, I shouldn't worry you about little things that are bothering me."  
  
Sakura grinned while Hinata still remained nonplussed by her actions. Whatever was going on, Sakura was clearly trying to gloss the whole thing over. But still Hinata didn't want to force the truth out her, Hinata was sure Sakura would tell her in time when she felt that she actually needed to. They were best friends after all.  
  
"Stop worrying Hinata-chan! I promise I'll try harder Hinata! I'll do it just for you!" Sakura said cheerfully after still seeing the frown on her face.  
  
Hinata stared at her a little taken aback by her words, but then smiled back so she would be pleased. Sakura-chan's grin was so happy although Hinata knew that half the times she'd seen her grin lately, were when she just did them to cover up for what she truly felt. However despite that it always surprised Hinata about how she could never stay sad for long and just went on with her life. It was her smile, which gave her the very happiness of just being by her side everyday. Her warmth was so welcoming, Hinata was glad to be her friend. Hinata smiled pleased at her friend's enthusiasm, which was one of the reasons why she admired her so much. She wished sometimes that she could hold her same kind of strength inside her and be just like Sakura.  
  
"Ne Hinata-chan, you won't believe what just happened to me when I was on my way to school," Sakura changing the subject. She whispered so excitedly that it caused Iruka to stop when he was saying and glare in their direction.  
  
Hinata blushed as he stared with utmost annoyance at them, "Not now Sakura- chan, Iruka-sensei will get mad at us. You can tell me later," Hinata whispered back hastily. Sakura nodded back while putting on an innocent face against Iruka's angered one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"HENGE!"  
  
In a flash of smoke Sakura transformed into an almost exact copy of Iruka- sensei only missing the leaf forehead protector. Before she kept misplacing Iruka's scar but now it remained right over his nose. But it was her greatest accomplishment yet. Hinata applauded pleased at her success.  
  
"You were so close this time Sakura-chan!" said Hinata with an encouraging smile, "I'm sure you'll be able to pass the Henge no Jutsu Test now!"  
  
"Arigatou Hinata-chan!" Sakura replied while catching her breath for a while inwardly cursing herself for not practicing before, "Demo, I'm still not sure if I'll be ready by the end of the lunch break."  
  
Hinata-chan had agreed to help Sakura train and prepare for the test with a crash course on Henge no Jutsu. It really wasn't that complicated of a jutsu but then again Sakura hadn't practiced it fully enough to handle it properly and obviously wasn't quite ready yet. It was also one of the basic jutus in which they had to learn in order to pass and become genin. However, at first Sakura refused to transform into a proper Iruka because she was still mad at him for scolding her. So Sakura spent the first fifteen minutes transforming into insulting forms of Iruka attracting a crowd of laughing students howling hysterically until Hinata got tired of Sakura fooling around:  
  
["And here's an impression of an obese version of our dear sensei," Sakura yelled out to the crowd, "HENGE!"  
  
And as the smoke cleared it left an extremely fat Iruka with a fat bulging stomach. His fat cheeks formed into a similar scowl in which her had given Sakura earlier as she imitated him doing stupid looking taijutsu moves in front of the students.  
  
"Now watch class," she said in a booming voice, "observe as I perform a high kick up my arse!" as she swung Iruka's fat legs tripping over himself. "WHOOPS I FELL, ITAI! OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU CAUSED ME TO LAND ON MY FAT ARSE?! WHERE'S THE TRAP, I KNOW THERE'S ONE SET UP HERE SOMEWHERE!"  
  
"Yamerou Sakura-chan!" pleaded Hinata-chan as everyone else laughed hard.  
  
"THAT'S IT MISSY YOU'VE GOT DETENTION! EXTRA TRAINING FOR EVERYONE!" yelled Sakura at Hinata still enjoying her fun. The air was filled with fake boos and hisses while they kept laughing at her hilarious imitation.  
  
Hinata scowled now growing very impatient with Sakura. Her vein was popping with aggravation when suddenly it came to her, how to stop her.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Look Kakashi-sensei is coming!" yelled Hinata-chan.]  
  
And so Sakura stopped immediately blushing when Kakashi-sensei actually did come afterwards scaring away the crowd not wanting to get in trouble. Luckily he hadn't seen Sakura's Iruka imitations and she flushed when he gave her friendly wave as he walked on. Sakura sighed with a dreamy look on her face as he left. Hinata gave her a confused look then sweatdropped. Well at least her plan worked. She knew about Sakura's immense crush on the handsome silver haired jounin.  
  
"Well Sakura-chan, I think that's enough training for now. I think it'll be easier if when you do the test in front of Iruka-sensei. That way you don't have to focus on a image in your head because you'll have the real thing in front of you."  
  
Sakura scowled while she pretended to choke with disgust, "Ch', not if I barf first from his ugly scar face."  
  
Hinata laughed but she knew Sakura didn't mean it. She usually took her studies very seriously and was one of Iruka's best students in the academy. It was just the fact that she was very troubled right now, which gave a very sour attitude towards Iruka-sensei. But Hinata was sure she'd get over it and things would go back to normal.  
  
"Ne, Hinata-chan," said Sakura after she had stopped laughing.  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura sighed as she glanced up towards the sky with a faraway look, but then continued, "Something has been bothering me lately, but I'm just not sure exactly what it is."  
  
"Hmm? Nani?" asked Hinata gently, aware that she was trying to tell her something.  
  
"Watashi. . .watashi. . ."  
  
"Nani? What are you trying to say Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura paused now gazing downwards speaking to her toes instead of Hinata,"I-I, well let's say that some strange things are happening right now and that you don't quite understand why and you feel really confused because you're not used to those things happening and that. . .maybe you felt a little lost and it's just too weird but you know something might happen soon that you won't expect which is why you're a bit worried. . ."  
  
Hinata blinked in confusion. Is this what was troubling Sakura-chan?  
  
"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. I'll still don't understand what you're saying."  
  
Sakura sighed looking slightly disappointed for not being able to say what she meant. Hinata probably wouldn't understand anyway even if she tried to.  
  
"Nothing Hinata-chan, it's nothing. Forget what I said," she replied in the same tired voice as this morning's.  
  
Nothing huh? She said it again, Hinata frowned now becoming even more anxious. She wasn't pleased that Sakura still wouldn't tell her. Even though she had just tried to, Hinata still had no new clues in solving her case. It didn't make a difference from what she said. Mou yii, now even Hinata was becoming frustrated. She sighed and silently went back to the delicious lunch she had prepared for herself. It was still left untouched because the two girls had been busy with their training. Sakura then turned towards Hinata's lunch and grinned as she admired the tasty looking contents of her friend's bento box.  
  
"Hinata-chan you're so sugoi," she said admirably, "I wish I could cook as well as you do. You're so talented, ne."  
  
Hinata blushed as Sakura began drooling at her lunch, "You can have some if you want Sakura-chan. I don't mind, you need energy for the test."  
  
"Ehh?! HONTO?!" squealed Sakura, "Heheheh Sumimasen!" she giggled as she already began to help herself to the sashimi rolls (N/A: so I don't I know EXACTLY what you can put in a bento, lol bear with my idiotic knowledge of Japanese foods).  
  
Hinata sweatdropped as she watched Sakura start munching delightfully. Hinata smiled, she was happy again but how often would it soon be that Sakura had another one of these mood swings? Every time she smiled one of those fake smiles, Hinata felt as though Sakura was only bottling up even more of her feelings. Sakura never let anything out, not even any tears. She didn't know it that meant she was either a strong person or scared and afraid one.  
  
Demo, Sakura looked very cute when she ate. Her round cheeks were now stuffed full of rice with a couple of small sesame seeds dotting her chin.  
  
"Kawaii. . ." Hinata said absent mindedly as she gazed at Sakura. The word slipped out of her mouth so softely that Sakura didn't notice but she looked up suddenly and gave Hinata a strange look.  
  
"Hinata-chan? Doushta no? What are you looking at?" asked Sakura while Hinata blushed, "Oh, sumimasen, am I eating too much of your lunch? Gomen ne, I'm such a pig," she grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Iie Sakura-chan!" Hinata blushed, "It's nothing it's just that. . ."  
  
"No it's alright. Hora!" Sakura said cheerfully as she handed back her bento box, "Here you've got it eat too. I'm such a lousy friend sometimes aren't I? Demo you're always so nice to me. Thanks for helping me train Hinata. Okini!"  
  
"A-Arigatou Sakura-chan," Hinata said shyly as she took back her lunch, "Demo you know me, I would have helped you anyway."  
  
Sakura turned to her with as Hinata blushed as Sakura's emerald green eyes twinkled at her. She took her hands into hers and smiled, "That's why you're such a wonderful friend Hinata-chan."  
  
Hinata grinned happily at her friend's words, the same warmth from her aura filled her with joy. She knew that Sakura cared about her and she knew she could always count on her. They were friends to the end, and Hinata knew even though she sometimes had doubts about how long their friendship would last but she new she didn't have to worry as long she was there for her, just as she was for her.  
  
["Stop worrying Hinata-chan! I promise I'll try harder Hinata! I'll do it just for you!" Sakura said cheerfully after still seeing the frown on her face.]  
  
But why was it that she still kept worrying? Did she give back the equally fake smiles Sakura gave her just to cover up her concern? But why. . .  
  
Why wouldn't she just tell her?  
  
No, she was her friend and this was the way she felt about Sakura because she cared. These precious feelings were the reason they were friends at heart. And so Hinata would continue to show that she cared.  
  
"Gambatte ne Sakura-chan!" Hinata said encouragingly.  
  
"I will Hinata," Sakura replied reassuringly.  
  
The two remained silent for a while when suddenly Sakura jerked her head sharply whirling around as if she had sensed someone's presence. Her eyebrows furrowed into her forehead frowning as if something weren't right.  
  
"Sakura? Doushta no?" asked Hinata curiously.  
  
Sakura turned back she and immediately changed her frown to a smile, "Iie, it's nothing."  
  
Hinata winced when she heard those words once more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura-chan! We've got to get back soon, lunch's almost over!" called Hinata over her shoulder. She was already heading back to the academy from her walk with Sakura, yet somehow Sakura was now lingering behind as if something was bothering her. She was acting quite strangely throughout the entire lunch break and Hinata definitely noticed it.  
  
"It's alright Hinata-chan, you go on without me, I'll catch up," Sakura replied back, "There's just something I wanna see first."  
  
"Alright Sakura-chan, hurry though," Hinata shouted back, "You don't want to late for the test."  
  
But there was no reply.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
But Sakura wasn't listening; somehow her face was in some sort of trance. Hinata looked back and gasped at her dilated eyes glancing from side to side as if she were searching for something. A strong breeze began to blow knocking down loose leaves to the ground. Sakura stood there still and silent strangely dazed when suddenly she collapsed onto her knees towards the ground.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!"  
  
Hinata immediately rushed back towards her side and began shaking her shoulders vigorously, "SAKURA-CHAN!! DAIJOUBU DESU KA? SPEAK TO ME!! SAKURA!!!"  
  
"Eh? Nani? What happened to her Hinata?"  
  
Hinata whirled around startled by the voice. She turned around to see that it was Kakashi-sensei standing behind her. Strange, she hadn't sensed him coming at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where was she?  
  
She opened her eyes wide and glanced all around her. A solitary pink petal fluttered before her.  
  
Masaka! The Sakura blossoms, uso she was back at the patch of cherry trees.  
  
"Sakura, won't you come see us?"  
  
What was that? Sakura whirled around, she glanced all about her but she couldn't sense a single presence nearby.  
  
"Sakura, you left us. Why won't you come see us?"  
  
Masaka! It was them again! The spirits were calling once more.  
  
"Sakura-chan, we miss you. Why did you leave? Don't you miss us?"  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
The gale appeared once more. Sakura suddenly felt so afraid and alone.  
  
"I-I never wanted to leave you, but you left me. I tried to save you all before in my dream but then you all left me remember?" she cried nervously into the wind.  
  
The gust grew stronger, and somehow Sakura had the slightest feeling that they were all still watching. She could feel the air thicken and somehow she could see shadows of their presence.  
  
"Gomen," she faltered, "I never meant to leave."  
  
"Sakura, come see us soon. We're waiting for you."  
  
"Nanda? Doushite?" she whimpered nervously.  
  
"It's alright, you can come see us later. We're waiting. All of us."  
  
And then they abruptly stopped speaking. Sakura looked up and she knew for sure that they were gone. Standing still she gasped for a while still scared by the sudden voices now haunting her.  
  
"Come back Sakura."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata sputtered, " I was just calling to Sakura but then she just went into this trance and then. . ."  
  
He frowned at Sakura's state and bent down beginning to shake her shoulder gently as well. He examined her furrowing his brows as if her were trying to sense what was wrong with her.  
  
"D-did someone put a jutsu on her sensei?" asked Hinata nervously.  
  
He did not reply and Hinata sat quietly and she watched him speak to her unconscious self.  
  
"Wake up, Sakura-chan." He whispered into her ear.  
  
And at the moment suddenly Sakura sprung back to life and popped back up. She gasped and panted as she had just awoken from a nightmare. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead. Panting she looked all around at her surroundings. Hinata sat there shocked with surprise but suddenly began to hug her tightly in relief. Sakura blushed as she tried to shrug her off.  
  
"Sakura-chan you're alright!!" cried Hinata, "YOKATTA!! I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do until Kakashi-sensei came!"  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?" said Sakura puzzled but then turned to her side and realized that he was there.  
  
"Sakura-chan. Daijoubu ka?" he asked with concerned look.  
  
"H-Hai!" Sakura exclaimed as she started to blush again, "I'm fine! A- Arigatou Kakashi-sensei!"  
  
He stared at her as if he was still not entirely convinced. She could feel his dark eyes look straight into her green ones. His piercing gaze made Sakura feel uneasy and she blushed under his gaze. It felt as though he could see right through her, reading her mind and analyzing it. Somehow instead of their usual warmth Kakashi's eyes seemed so cold and dark, giving her a chill down her spine.  
  
"Sakura. Be careful," he said sternly as he stood up from his spot and began to silently walk away.  
  
Sakura watched him as he left somehow hurt by his words. It hurt her to see him leave.  
  
But what did he mean? Be careful of what?  
  
"Sakura-chan," Hinata slowly began to ask, "I think you should tell me what's going on with you right now."  
  
Sakura said nothing as she didn't dare look at her. She didn't want to worry her even more. What she didn't want Hinata to know was that she kept hearing the voices same ones from the Sakura trees. Despite how much she trusted Hinata, she didn't feel much like telling her about the strange dreams she had been having. Even though Hinata was very understanding, Sakura knew she'd find her crazy if she told her. The spirits, they were now calling for her to go back, but she couldn't right now. Not when she had the test to attend to. But the urge was so strong that Sakura just couldn't seem to fight it. It was like an ache in her chest holding her back. Shyaanarou! What was going on with her?  
  
She glanced back at the pathway that lead away from the school and to the nearby Sakura trees on a secret fork which she had discovered this morning. And that was then when she decided that,  
  
She would indeed go back and see them again.  
  
TBC?  
  
Footnote on Japanese terms (no repeats):  
  
Kuso- dammit, Eiga- You hear me?, otomodachi- best friend, chigai- you're wrong!, Doushta no- What's wrong?, tasukete- help me, wakateru- I know, Henge- transform, mou yii- oh well, sugoi-amazing, honto-really, kawaii- cute, doushta no?- what's wrong?, hora- here, okini- much obliged, Gambatte ne- try your best!, urusai- shut up!, nanda- what?, doushite- why?, yokatta- thank goodness!  
  
Laruku-chan: Gomen ne minna! I revised it again because the last time I just seriously wasn't pleased with it. I changed it a lot though I hope I still enchanced the idea of this chapter. Somehow the Sakuhina factor didn't stand out as much as last time, err think. Maybe the other way around, *sweatdrop* I'm kinda confused.  
  
Sasuke-kun: Ch' well someone's slow.  
  
Laruku-chan: Well at least you're talking to me again. *sighs* It seems like there's a new couple in each chappie. *grins* the first chapter sort of had a NaruSaku (not really but the idea anyway), the last one had a KakaSaku feel to it (Sasuke scowls), now this one had a yuri-like one. SakuHina!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *growls* Notice how they gradually become even worse and worse?!! I'm telling you this girl has an extremely twisted mind. Kowaii.  
  
Laruku-chan: Mou! Well I wonder what you'll say when sasusaku appears in the fic!  
  
Sasuke-kun: . . .  
  
Laruku-chan: ha, can't say anything now can you. *sticks out her tongue* neways, I'm pretty much okay with any couple as long it involves Sakura- chan! *squeals* j/k, I like a lot of couples. Sakuhina is a strange couple to me but I'm pretty pleased with this chappie, because I think hasn't been quite expressed in most other Naruto fics, (well none in ones I've read, :P). But I thought Hinata would play a great role as Sakura's best friend like in CCS where Tomoyo is very loyal to Sakura. A sort of friendship role but if you've a twisted mind *like mine ^^* you think it's really kawaii to be something else.  
  
Sasuke-kun:???  
  
Laruku-chan: which proves that there are going to a lot of couples! Tee hee, so don't get too attached to a couple and start flaming me because it doesn't have the one you want. I'm sick of discussing couples, I just go with it even if there isn't much proof to support it. To hell with it, it's a fanfiction for god's sake! It's where anything can happen.  
  
Sasuke-kun: which is a really scary thought when you think about it.  
  
Laruku-chan: True! But fans always want it their way, ne Sasuke?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *glares* yea, like a certain obsessed sasusaku fan I know. . .  
  
Laruku-chan: *blushes* you can't say anything about it in your situation!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *blushes* Urusai baka. . . 


	4. The Magic Revealed! Spirits are Everywhe...

Laruku-chan: MORE REVIEWS YES!!! *punches a fist into the air* ALL HAIL ME!!!  
  
Sasuke-kun: NANDA YO?! What is this world coming to?  
  
Laruku-chan: *starts singing* My oh my isn't it a wonderful day?  
  
Sasuke-kun: Yea well zipidi-doo-dah. *grumbles* Be grateful usuratonkachi, you're last chapter was pretty sloppy if you ask me. I for one am still surprised people still even bother reading your fic.  
  
Laruku-chan: *scratches her head* heh heh sumimasen! Ma, at least I revised it so that chapter three is a lot better ne?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *blinks* well. . . depends on your definition of a chapter being better when this whole fic is SCREWED!!  
  
Laruku-chan: *sweatdrop* I can never get a straight answer from can I? Mou. Ma, again domo arigatou to minna! I'm really glad ppl are actually enjoying this fic. And sorry that it took so long to update, I've been real busy that's all. Well truth be told, I've been busy downloading and watching Naruto so that it would help me write this fic a whole lot better. Plus I've been reading off ThienZ naruto mangas and have critically spoiled myself. Mou yii. Right now I've finished watching all the episodes that have come out and man naruto really is a helluva anime series. ^^ But to make up for it I've posted not one (drumroll please!) but TWO yes TWO chapters minna-san. All because of your great reviews!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *animefall* oh goodie. . .  
  
Laruku-chan: When I received a review from Bloodstain saying to update my fic, I finally picked up my lazy ass and started writing. so thank you for that. It really seemed like I was going to abandon this fic. And yes thanks again to Kenhime for leaving another great review, okini! Lol, Shirayuki, thx for seeing my flaw. I really don't know what jap peeps put in their bentos, sashimi just popped up into my head. And yea arigatou Silver Ruby, I my jap kinda sux so I'm glad you corrected my error, lol I was wrong instead. Lol, I went on Ceres site "Shinobi Cave" and asked her to r&r my fic on her chatbox. I'm glad you left a review Ceres-chan. Rohanonn, yea I am going to use that CCS concept for my couplings for this fic, the romance factors of this fiction follow closely to the CCS one. YEA TOUMA REVIEWED FOR ME!!!! *blushes*, gomen it's just that you're one of my fave authors on this board, and yea sou desu, you got the idea of my casting right on target. Li Syaoran will indeed be played by our dear Sasuke-kun, while the infamous Ino-pig will hold the role of Li Meiling. See aren't I a genius?! The characters fit perfectly!!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *eyebrow twitches* NANI?! So that was your plan for me in this damned fic?!!!  
  
Laruku-chan: *shrugs* yea it wasn't too hard to figure out, I was sure you'd know probably by now anyways. Hora! If you haven't read the revised version of chapter three yet, I suggest you do or else this chapter might seem confusing.  
  
Sasuke-kun: *popping vein* THAT'S IT!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Laruku-chan: ACK!! WHY ARE YOU GETTING ALL PISSED?!! CHOTTO MATTE!!! *holds up an oversized stop sign* don't kill me just yet, I still get a few last words don't I?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *pauses while still holding a huge fuuma shuriken* growls, alright, but only until you're done. *strains himself from slaying her right away*  
  
Laruku-chan: ahem! *still glances nervously at the shuriken* I found this really good sasusaku fanart page check it out, the artwork is fantastic:  
  
http:// members15. tsukaeru.net /mitona /illust /illust-top. htm  
  
Drawn by the wonderful Mitona-san! Demo, it's in nihongo, but then again I'm sure that won't stop our dear fans from seeing it anyway. ^^  
  
Sasuke-kun: *eyebrow twitches while blushing madly* That, was your big shout?!!!  
  
Laruku-chan: *swells up her chest with pride* Yup! And I'm sure damn pleased with myself for saying it. SASUSAKU4LIFE! ^^  
  
Sasuke-kun: *eyes turn to daggers* PREPARE TO DIE USURATONKACHI!!!!  
  
Laruku-chan: ACK!! SASUKE ONEGAI, DON'T HURT ME!!! Uh g2g, remember peeps Naruto does not belong to me. JA! *performs a Kawarimi then vanishes* ------ ---  
  
GASP! OH NO NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER OF:  
  
SCROLL SEALER SAKURA  
  
A LARUKU NARUTO CREATION  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: The Magic Revealed! Spirits are Everywhere!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yosh! Everyone is here. Satte, we will now begin the Henge no Jutsu test," announced Iruka as soon as he finished with the attendance.  
  
Hinata sighed as she glanced at Sakura once more. She definitely wasn't herself at all ever since the incident that occurred during the lunch break. Hinata frowned as she wrinkled her brow still tried to comprehend what had happened.  
  
Sakura yawned once more as she lay her pink head resting it on her arms as she began to slowly drift to sleep. Hinata frowned once more as she shook her awake trying to keep her alert. Iruka was already starting the test and he would announce for them to start any minute now. Sakura was acting extremely strange, even though she had been acting strange all day but this was even worse. She knew better than to fall asleep before a test. What was with her? Maybe she was just exhausted from their practice with the Henge no Jutsu.  
  
Iie, Henge no Jutsu shouldn't have worn her out so easily. It was such a basic skill that didn't require that much chakra. Demo, Sakura fainted right at the end of the lunch break and now was even more exhausted than she was from this morning.  
  
Sakura picked up a piece of paper as she began to draw, ignoring Iruka as he began to go into the details of the test. Hinata watched her as she absent mindedly picked up a pencil and started doodling a small little fox with nine tails on it's back. A Kyubi? Hinata cocked her head so she could have a better look.  
  
"Ne Sakura-chan, it's really kawaii," Hinata commented with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou," Sakura replied exasperatedly, "He was from one of my stupid dreams you know."  
  
"Eh?" Hinata blinked and stopped smiling.  
  
Sakura turned towards her and grinned sheepishly, "It's nothing to be worried about Hinata-chan, I told you so. It's just a dumb kitsune I've been dreaming about. That's all."  
  
Hinata inwardly groaned in annoyance but said nothing as she returned a fake smile of reassurance. It took all of Hinata's will power not to strangle the truth right out of Sakura that very moment. Now even she was losing sense of her normally gentle self. She sighed as she clutched her head absolutely now fed up with Sakura's behavior. Mou! She was getting a headache. . .  
  
"Minna! Line up at the front of the classroom and I shall call you out one by one when it is your turn in line," Iruka announced.  
  
"Hai!" the whole class replied back as everyone began to rise from their seats. Sakura groaned as she dragged herself along with everyone else as she began her long descent down the isle from the back. It looked like Sakura was having her final steps before entering hell as she hung her head while she walked. Hinata sighed but couldn't help but smile as she followed Sakura along side her. She quietly whispered as she passed by her a quick, "Good luck, Sakura-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SHYAANAROU!!!  
  
She was going to die to moment she reached the front of the classroom.  
  
Crap and she knew it.  
  
Iruka, you bastard.  
  
"Good luck, Sakura-chan," a voice quietly trailed by.  
  
Sakura smiled as she continued to walk absent-mindedly with her long pink bangs dangling in front of her face covering her path. She didn't need to look to know who said those words. It was obvious from the start. Hinata still had faith in her.  
  
But she was going to die anyway.  
  
Okaa-chan would probably whip her to death before dying of shame first. Ha, the thought of her ever failing a test was funny but now she knew,  
  
That it could happen.  
  
"Yosh, Sakura you're first up."  
  
NA- NANI?!!!  
  
Sakura finally looked up eyes open with shock and saw that she had reached the bottom of the isle. Standing right in front of Iruka at the front of the classroom. She glanced. Everyone else was already in line and had already claimed the spots where Sakura had wanted to stand in turn to the test: right at the back of the line. Yappai.  
  
SHIMATTA!!  
  
Too late. She had taken too long brooding in her mind and ended up being the first in line to take the test. Sakura blinked and then sweatdropped as she faced Iruka nervously with a sheepish grin.  
  
CHIKSHOU!! Her inner voice was screaming with fury as she clutched her head with grief. This is what she got for starting from the back of the classroom to end up being first?!!  
  
"Ano. . . Sakura-chan?" asked Iruka noticing her twitch furiously in her spot, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
Sakura immediately stood up straight and had a smile plastered on her face as her eyebrow twitched in pain, "Uh. . . Hai Iruka-sensei!"  
  
Iruka gave her a strange look, "Then, um will you please perform the Henge no Jutsu for me?"  
  
"Uh, hai sensei!! Ano, right now?"  
  
"Yes now, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Can Hinata go first?!"  
  
"Dame. Hayaku Sakura, you're holding up the test," Iruka said through gritted teeth.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped while trying to think of another excuse, "Ahaha, demo I do better after someone else has done it first, so I think that."  
  
"HARUNO JUST DO IT!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and gulped, then replied in a defeated voice, "Hai."  
  
She took a deep breath and formed her hands into a seal. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She anxiously glanced back towards the line where she spotted Hinata giving her a peace sign. She smiled, and started to focus her chakra, when suddenly. . .  
  
Masaka! Instead of what should have been Iruka-sensei. . .  
  
A Kyubi was standing in his place!!  
  
Sakura stood back gaping with shock at what she saw before her eyes. She rubbed her eyes furiously and blinked wondering it was a dream. Uso! Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. Sou, it must be some kind of genjutsu trick! It couldn't possibly be the Kyubi from before. Right, that just wasn't possible. It wasn't really a real spirit. . .  
  
"Haruno Sakura. Osoi, they're waiting. Isoide."  
  
She gasped in horror as the creature spoke. Sakura let out a scream and something knocked her senses back to reality. Not knowing what had gotten into her, she released a sudden outburst of chakra in surprise from the Kyubi's presence. A poof of smoke enveloped her as she transformed into an exact replica of the kitsune in mistake of what should have been Iruka. Everyone gasped in confusion as she smoke cleared leaving Sakura in a shocked form of a small nine-tailed Kyubi. It took awhile before the silence of shock cleared and everyone started to laugh hysterically at Sakura's idiotic performance. Quickly another poof of smoke appeared as Sakura released the jutsu and stood there blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Haruno. . ." Iruka began with his aggravated eyebrows twitching.  
  
"Gomen nasai sensei!" Sakura tried to fight back but ended up cowering under his gaze, "Watashi. . ."  
  
"YOU FAIL!!!"  
  
"IIE!! ACK!!! I'M DEAD!!! [SHYAANAROU!!!!]"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"MOU!!" Sakura yelled slamming the table with her fists, "KUSO!! I'VE NEVER FAILED A TEST BEFORE!!!"  
  
"Sakura-chan. Onegai, calm down! People are starting to look at us," Hinata pleaded in a hushed voice while trying to sooth her angered friend.  
  
"DAME HINATA!!! THIS IS UTMOST SHAME TO ALL KUNOICHI!!" Sakura hollered loudly ignoring Hinata's protests, "I CAN'T FACE ANYONE AGAIN!!! INCLUDING MY DEAR KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"  
  
"S-Sakura-chan! Yamerou!" Hinata begged as Sakura started to rage on and on in front of the whole restaurant she had taken Sakura to after school. Everyone one in the restaurant were now looking at the pair with strange looks.  
  
"IIEEE!!! THIS CAN'T BE THE END!!!!"  
  
"SAKURA, SHIKARISHTE!!!"  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Sakura finally shut up, as she stood there in shock. She looked up to face her friend with widened eyes. Her friend likewise stood there in the same amount of shock on her face panting to return her gaze. The whole room went silent staring at the two until finally Sakura moaned clutching her face.  
  
"Ite!!" Sakura cried out in pain gingerly touching her red cheek, "H-Hinata- chan! You slapped me. . ."  
  
Hinata gasped back in horror clapping her hands to her mouth, "G-Gomen nasai Sakura-chan!! I-I don't what I did that for!! Omigosh what was I thinking!! Are you hurt?! Should I get some ice?! Yappai! Tasukete!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as Hinata began to run frantically across the room asking for ice, running towards strangers for unneeded help, "Shimatta!! Onee-san does it look like she's bleeding?!! OH NO! SAKURA-CHAN!!"  
  
"H-Hinata!! Anshinshirou!! I'm just fine!!"  
  
"Dame Sakura-chan!! Don't touch it!! You might make it worse if you do that!!" Hinata shrieked.  
  
"DAIJOUBU HINATA-CHAN!! MATTAKU!! IT'S ONLY A LITTLE SLAP FOR GOD'S SAKE!!" Sakura bellowed while grabbing her friend's shoulders.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LITTLE?!!" Hinata hissed back, "HALF YOUR FACE IS ALL RED BECAUSE OF ME!!"  
  
"HINATA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!" Sakura yelled vigorously shaking Hinata's shoulders until the both of them couldn't take it anymore and Hinata let out a cry.  
  
"G-Gomen," Hinata wimpered with sudden tears, "I'm such a terrible friend!"  
  
"Iie Hinata-chan," Sakura cried back, "You're a wonderful friend! It's all my fault for not practicing!"  
  
"Sakura-chan. . ." Hinata cried fighting back the tears forming in her eyes, "Let's never fight again."  
  
"Promise," Sakura replied back with tears in her eyes as well. The two started crying hysterically while everyone in the restaurant sweatdropped at their awkward behaviour. They customers sighed as the owners watched the two with strange looks. In all they're history of opening their shop they had never had such strange customers as those two before.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It took awhile before the pair left the restaurant. The shop owners had even bribed them to leave with having to pay for their meal if they didn't stop crying. They were already scaring away most of their customers with their bawling.  
  
Sakura and Hinata made their way down the tree-lined street heading back for home. The sun was shining now, it was such a beautiful to time to take a stroll along the streets of Konoha. Sakura and Hinata were now in happy conversation until Sakura brought up an unexpected subject.  
  
"Kyubi? What are talking about?" Hinata asked with a puzzled look as Sakura fell silent. Then Hinata thought back in class when.  
  
[Hinata watched her as she absent mindedly picked up a pencil and started doodling a small little fox with nine tails on it's back.  
  
A Kyubi? Hinata cocked her head so she could have a better look.  
  
"Ne Sakura-chan, it's really kawaii," Hinata commented with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou," Sakura replied exasperatedly, "He was from one of my stupid dreams you know."  
  
"Eh?" Hinata blinked and stopped smiling.  
  
Sakura turned towards her and grinned sheepishly, "It's nothing to be worried about Hinata-chan, I told you so. It's just a dumb kitsune I've been dreaming about. That's all."]  
  
and then.  
  
[ A poof of smoke enveloped her as she transformed into an exact replica of the kitsune in mistake of what should have been Iruka. Everyone gasped in confusion as she smoke cleared leaving Sakura in a shocked form of a small nine-tailed Kyubi.]  
  
This wasn't just coincidence. If this Kyubi was troubling her this much, then it definitely wasn't something to just simply ignore.  
  
Hinata kept walking in pace with her friend, keeping silent for awhile as this all went through her head.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what did the Kyubi tell you in your dream?"  
  
Sakura blushed as she kept her mouth shut. She had already said too much, this was going insane. There was no point in telling Hinata anyway. Sakura looked away with a far off distant gaze.  
  
They still weren't too far off from the patch of cherry-blossom trees.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Hinata glanced at her companion's sudden silence, "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
No reply. Hinata sighed and also looked off towards the distance, as if to follow Sakura's gaze. It was strange, what was the significance of a nine- tailed fox? It reminded her vaguely of something she had been told before. The kyubi was a feared demon, until it's sudden disappearance but it no longer existed ever since then.  
  
"Sakura-chan, do you remember when Iruka-sensei told us about the legendary Kyubi that attacked Konoha twelve years ago? It was defeated the year we were born."  
  
Sakura finally left her gaze and was now looking at Hinata in turn with a confused look. What was she getting at?  
  
"They say that the nine-tailed fox would have led Konoha to destruction, it was a massive beast of extreme power. It killed many shinobi of the village, but the Hokage at that time stood up to the demon. Unable to completely kill it, the elders of the village say he sealed the beast. Yondaime-sama died in doing so, but strangely no one knows where he sealed Kyubi. The fourth was our village's greatest hero because of that."  
  
Sakura's furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, "Hinata-chan? What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Sakura you've been acting really strange lately," Hinata began, fiddling with her fingers as she spoke, "A-and, I just thought it was strange that you dreamt of a Kyubi, which was the village's most dangerous threat ever. S-so I was wondering if you remembered about that. It seems it has something to do with you."  
  
Sakura said nothing and returned to her far-off gaze. What Hinata said was true, it was awfully strange to dream of a Kyubi. It had such an influence on the village of Konoha. If she had dreamed about the nine-tailed demon, surely those dreams would have been nightmares instead of pleasant thoughts.  
  
However.  
  
The Kyubi showed her no harm in every dream she had. Almost as though it was her friend. An old friend of time. . .  
  
Maybe it was time to pay that "friend" its long-awaited visit.  
  
"Hinata, would you like to come with me? There's someplace I'd like to show you. . ."  
  
Hinata blinked in shear confusion, and then gave a shy nod in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Matte Sakura-chan!! Wh-what's the rush anyway?!" Hinata called after her.  
  
Sakura didn't stop to listen. For some reason she was running towards wherever she was taking her. It even seemed as though she had forgotten about Hinata altogether. She ran faster, swiftly along with the wind. They speed that they were going at it felt as though Sakura was chasing something. Hinata could hardly keep up anymore; she never had seen Sakura so concerned about something this much before. She doubted the normal Sakura could ever last this long in a run. Stamina wasn't really her gift.  
  
Hinata finally came to a stop and collapsed to the ground. She sat there panting in exhaustion, watching Sakura's figure continue to run until it had become nothing but a mere shadow. It was no use catching up to her now, she had lost Sakura.  
  
What a wonderful day this was turning out to be.  
  
Hinata groaned as she began to heave herself up. It was awfully windy for some reason. The winds felt too gusty for a spring day, at this rate it seemed like a tornado.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Hinata hollered as loud as she could in her tiny soft voice, but the wind just drowned her call. She sighed and began to turn around.  
  
"There's no need to yell, she won't hear you anyway. . ."  
  
Nani?!  
  
"W-Who's there?! Show yourself!"  
  
The wind began to spin rapidly. It was impossible Hinata was going to get blown away, the spirals of gust were too strong. It was a violent maelstrom; the terrifying winds were surrounding her. She couldn't escape, the air was slicing away at her.  
  
"Sakura-chan, doko na no?" Hinata whispered as she felt her whole world swirl away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was getting close.  
  
Her heart raced with excitement. The pounding of her heartbeat was ringing in her ears. She couldn't wait.  
  
The wind was now blowing hard against her face, she long hair flowed behind her. It felt so pleasant, she couldn't remember a time she had ever felt this alive. As she ran the wind flew with her, and together they ran towards the cherry blossom patch.  
  
Faster, and faster the wind spun, and the faster she ran. The wind gave her speed, as the spirals of air accompanied her. As she approached the cherry blossoms, Sakura rushed deep into the trees followed by the gale. The trees swayed vigorously with the tornado of wind Sakura's presence brought. The petals rained down upon her like a typhoon of pink.  
  
"I'M HERE!!" Sakura halted and yelled into the wind with outstretched arms, "YOU WANTED ME TO COME, RIGHT?"  
  
The wind grew stronger, as the cherry blossoms began to envelope her. Faster and faster, they span around her leaving her trapped within the circle of storm.  
  
"I SAID YOU WANTED TO SEE ME!!" she screamed once more, "NE?!! SOU DESHO?!"  
  
The gale accelerated and the tornado became almost unbearable. Sakura shivered in the wind, suddenly feeling alone and afraid. Why was it that she didn't feel right? Why was she afraid? Sakura wrapped her arms around her squeezing her shaking body, wishing that it would all stop, but somehow the wind swirled faster. Tears started leaking out of her eyes, all she felt was fear.  
  
"Sakura-chan. . ."  
  
Nani?! Sakura opened her eyes with shock. That was Hinata's voice!  
  
". . .Onegai. . . Tasukete. . ."  
  
Masaka! Sakura had forgotten all about her. She was in trouble!  
  
Suddenly every single feeling of fear had been replaced with bitter anger. Playing around with her friends? That was disrespectful and completely unacceptable. Hinata didn't even know anything about all this. It was as though these spirits had lured her into this trap. Sakura burned with rage as she felt a flame of heat burn in her soul.  
  
"ANTA ITAI NANIMONO?! WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE AWAY THOSE PRECIOUS TO ME?!"  
  
An intensified warmth suddenly surrounded her, as if to block away to roaring of the wind. The storm started to die down in as if in fear from her screaming. Sakura looked down and gasped seeing light was coming from right beneath her. A great circle of glowing light was illuminating the scenery and Sakura felt as her body was lifted right into the air among the now floating blossom petals. She couldn't believe that this was happening.  
  
It was just like her dream. If this was what she thought it was then. . .  
  
She knew what she had to do.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes began concentrating to convert her stamina into chakra. She focused all her might to clear all outside thoughts and accumulate spiritual energy. Sakura started to circulate chakra throughout her body and took a deep breath. Slowly she formed her hands into a seal and let her thoughts be washed away by the light.  
  
"RELEASE!"  
  
Suddenly without warning the wind came back stronger than ever. Sakura shielding herself with her arms and opened her eyes with a small peek. It was happening so fast, the petals began forming themselves into twelve giant shapes. Each one distinct yet unbelievably real and alive. Sakura gasped whirling her head to meet the eyes of all twelve animals. It was just like her dream.  
  
Timidly she began to approach their surrounding bodies, but as she took a step closer they all started to back away. What was wrong? Were they afraid of her as she had been of them? Something was not right.  
  
And then they all started to run away.  
  
"No, please. COME BACK!!" Sakura shouted after their retreating bodies, "DON'T LEAVE!!"  
  
Sakura collapsed onto her knees and began to cry. It was all like her dream, they were all disappearing. And what about Hinata-chan? Now she didn't even know where she was, or what they might have done to her. She somehow felt betrayed by the entire thing, as though she had been used.  
  
"Itai. . . My head hurts. . ."  
  
Sakura whirled around at the voice. Someone was there, she hadn't even sensed anyone coming.  
  
"And I was having such I nice sleep too. Kuso. . ."  
  
There sat a young boy wearing orange clothing, about her own age. His blonde spiky hair gleamed in the sunlight as he clutched his pain. On his face were whisker like marks. . ."  
  
Like a fox.  
  
The boy then opened his eyelids to reveal sapphire blue eyes. They met hers and he jumped back in shock. The two of them stared at each other eyes wide with amazement. They both remained silent until. . ."  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!!" they shouted in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC?  
  
Japanese terms used: (no repeats)  
  
Yosh-good, Minna-everyone, shimatta- oh shit, dame- no, Osoi- you're late, Isoide- hurry, Shikarishte!- get a hold of yourself!, Yappai- This is bad!, Tasukete- help!, Onee-san- miss, matte- wait up, doko na no?- where are you?, ne?! sou desho?- isn't that right?, anta itai nanimono?- who (the hell) are you?,  
  
Laruku-chan: FINALLY DONE! Damn this took a hell long of a time to write. Now quit wasting time, go on to the next chapter!  
  
Sasuke-kun: I' M GONNA KILL THAT USURATONKACHI WHEN I FIND HER!!  
  
Laruku-chan: *shudders* yappai, I'd better leave. Ja na! 


	5. The Legend of the Kage Scroll of Seals F...

Laruku-chan: *panting* MOU! THERE'S NO END TO THIS!! THAT UCHIHA FREAK HAS BEEN CHASING ME FOR AN HOUR ALREADY!!!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *far-off voice* I'm gonna have to get her before she posts the new chapter. Kuso.  
  
Laruku-chan: HA! Too late for that, it's already here. Anyways I better start running now, Yoroshiku minna and please R&R, every single one counts! (excepting flames of course, j/k).  
  
Sasuke-kun: IF SOMEONE DOESN'T FLAME HER SOON, IT'LL BE ME WHO'LL HAVE TO DO IT!!  
  
Laruku-chan: Masaka, surely he wouldn't . . .  
  
Sasuke-kun: KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!  
  
Laruku-chan: EEEP!! Gotta flee in terror, ja na!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Long-Awaited Chapter (with the exception of some ppl, *shudders*):  
  
SCROLL SEALER SAKURA  
  
Chapter Five: The Legend of the Scroll of Seals. FUUIN NO KEMONO, The Guardian of the Seal: NINE-TAILS NARUTO  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Haruno Sakura? So that's your name?" the boy repeated after her.  
  
"Hai," Sakura replied. They had just come back from her encounter at the patch of Sakura trees. Luckily Sakura found out that Hinata had been fine all along. They found her lying unconscious near-by and brought her back to her house without having to wake her. Sakura wasn't really sure how to face her now that all this had happened.  
  
"Ano sa, ano sa, that's a bit hard for me to remember," the boy scratched his head frowning, "Does your name have to be that long?"  
  
Sakura grumbled but then sighed, "Well then you can just call me Sakura. Most people don't bother with my last name anyway, unless you count my sensei."  
  
"Sa-ku-ra," the boy said pronouncing each syllable, "YOSH! I think I got it!" he cheered punching a fist into the air.  
  
Sakura sighed again. Did this boy really have to be this thick? His stupidity was starting to annoy her, but she kept it in.  
  
"Are you hungry by any chance?" she asked trying to be polite to her guest, "I could make you something. I think we still have some instant ramen left."  
  
The boy paused, then gave her another confused look, "Ramen? What's that?"  
  
Sakura groaned at having to explain something again but just went on, "Well, if you don't know what ramen is then you really must be stupid. Anta baka."  
  
"OI! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the boy yelled angrily.  
  
"Then what else am I supposed to call you?!" she spat at him, "You still haven't given me your name yet you know!"  
  
The boy's frown vanished and his lips curled into a grin, "AHEM! SO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE BEAST OF THE SEAL!! GUARDIAN OF THE LEGENDARY KAGE SCOLL OF SEALS!! SEALED BY THE FOURTH HOKAGE HIMSELF: THE ALL POWERFUL NINE-TAILED KYUBI!!"  
  
He stood there with pride in his shining face, while Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Ano," Sakura began, "The kitchen's this way. Follow me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The boy squirmed in his seat, barely able to keep still. Sakura glared at him, but then proceeded with boiling the water. She carefully then began pouring in the hot liquid and set lids on the two cups of ramen. She brang the hot cups back and set them onto the table. The boy smiled with delight.  
  
"Not yet though," she told his grinning face, "It takes three minutes for it to cook so you'll have to wait."  
  
He frowned, "THAT LONG? Demo, it smells so good!!"  
  
"It'll taste better if you wait baka," she hissed at him, and then he fell silent.  
  
"Sakin," Sakura began and the boy lifted his head face her, "you said you were the "Guardian of the Legendary Kage Scroll of Seals". What did you mean by that? And not only that, what the hell happened before? What did I just do?"  
  
The boy gazed at her, with now a sudden seriousness in his eyes. Sakura looked at him with surprise, he was now completely different than the idiot she had seen just now.  
  
"You were able to release all twelve sacred animals then?" he asked her with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about?"  
  
"It was you wasn't it?" he said once more, "I couldn't sense their presence once I woke up. It would have taken someone of special importance to be able to awaken me. No ordinary person would have been able to release all twelve animals at once. But what you just did. . ."  
  
Sakura was now staring at him utterly lost by his words. What the hell was he talking about?  
  
"Then I guess that means you are my new master from now on. You'll have to help me retrieve all twelve spirits," he said firmly.  
  
"Chotto matte!" Sakura stood up from her seats and slammed both hands onto the table, shaking the two cups of ramen, "What are you saying? What do you mean? You haven't explained anything at all about this!"  
  
The boy just looked at her simply then drew a deep sigh, "Have you heard of the Kyubi that attacked this village twelve years ago?"  
  
Sakura paused. Hinata had asked her the same question earlier today.  
  
"Of course I have," Sakura replied, "Everyone in this village knows of how the Yondaime had to sacrifice his own life in order to seal the beast."  
  
"Do you know where the demon was sealed?"  
  
"No one does! That's a complete mystery!" Sakura yelled, "No one even knows what he even used to seal it with. It would require some kind of object or vessel for that to be possible."  
  
"The demon was sealed within the Kage Scroll of Seals that I mentioned. I've been guarding over this scroll for twelve years since the day I was sealed."  
  
Sakura gasped, "Masaka! You mean to say that you're. . ."  
  
"Didn't I tell you before," the boy grinned once more, "I am the all powerful nine-tailed Kyubi who was sealed by the Fourth himself."  
  
Silence. Sakura stared at the boy with shock. Here she was with a boy she thought was an idiot who was really. . .  
  
The worst threat to ever come to village in its entire existence.  
  
"Get out of my house. . ." Sakura said gritting her teeth together and clenched her fists.  
  
"Eh?" the boy blinked in confusion.  
  
"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT!" Sakura barked, "You were the one who terrorized this village!! Have you any idea how many shinobi you killed in that attack. Even after twelve years this village has cursed you name because of your act. NOW GET OUT!!"  
  
"Whoa hold on here!" the boy said waving his hands in denial, "You don't understand!!'  
  
"Oh I understand perfectly," she continued to squabble, "You were the one who's been calling to me all this time! I've seen you in my dreams every single night for the past week! Today was different; you kept appearing out of nowhere!! Because of you I had to WORRY MY ASS OFF about someone who was PRECIOUS TO ME!!"  
  
"OKAY ALREADY!!" he yelled back. Sakura finally fell silent but panted catching her breath from all her shouting.  
  
The boy heaved a sigh before returning her stare, "Look, I know you're mad about today, and I'm really sorry." Sakura glared at him but he continued to speak, "Look, just calm down for awhile, and I'll explain everything."  
  
"Hmpf!" Sakura said crossly and gave in. She sat down abruptly in her seat then nodded at him to show that she would listen. He sighed and then spoke.  
  
"Over 12 years ago, many demons roamed the earth, destroying and ruining the many Shinobi lives. Among one of the most feared was the infamous Kyubi. I, the Nine-Tails Fox Demon. We demons were said to be sent from hell by the Akuma (the Devil) himself in order to bring the world to ruins.  
  
The five great shadows which ruled over the five great shinobi countries of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Lightning couldn't allow this to happen. Each as you know, ruled under a different "kage", Hokage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, and the Raikage. All five rulers formed an alliance and swore to aid each other in defeating the demons.  
  
Twelve demons were sealed by these five shinobi. They decided to form an alliance by sealing together each of their most sacred techniques and seal the twelve animals so that they could be able to control their immense powers within the sacred form of scrolls. These scrolls were later on known as the legendary Kage Scroll of Seals. Within these twelve scrolls contained many powerful jutsus from their own villages and lands as well as the magical aide from their animal representatives. Each scroll was represented by a different animal of the zodiac holding the power to conquer the world.  
  
After defeating the world's demons using the help of the scrolls, the Kages were left to destroy the last standing demon: me. I, Kyubi had at that time taken to the fire country's hidden village Konoha. There the five Hokages stood strong but even with the power of the Kage Scrolls Kyubi they were still no match for my strength. Leading to one last resort the Fourth Hokage then sealed me into the Scroll of Seals itself reducing my powers and imprisoning me within the Scrolls.  
  
I later on became the demon slave of the Kages, ordered by the Hokage to protect and guard over the scrolls to make sure that their sacred powers were not left exposed. With these powers, any ninja would have access to the knowledge of powerful jutsus and possible use them for world devastation just as the demons of Akuma had done so. I was influenced by the power of the Hokage, which meant that he allowed me to draw power from the Sun in order for use of eternal protection. I have secretly guarded the scrolls until this day in, deep within the cherry blossom trees."  
  
"But then, what about the Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He later on died from releasing too much chakra to seal such a powerful demon as myself. His death concealed the location of the scrolls. On his dying words he told me to continue protecting the scrolls until a new generation of shinobi would someday compete in order to continue the role of the Scroll Sealer and watch over the scrolls though he could not. I have stayed here in containment waiting for the day for me to released. Yondaime- sama told me that the one who would be able to release me, would be the next new Scroll Sealer of the Kage Scrolls. In his dying prophecy he said that the role of the next worthy Scroll Sealer would have the power to unlock the Scrolls and fulfill the destiny of defending the world against evil once and for all.  
  
The Hokage hid then location of the Scrolls in which only the true Scroll Sealer would be able to find them. This location is kept secret from the rest of the world, their existence almost a myth. Their powers were to be kept in complete secret, and the forbidden scroll remained hidden. And now you Sakura have set free all the spirits of the scrolls. I have spent my life doing my duty and now it's your turn as the new "Scroll Sealer" to return all twelve spirits before they start roam the world once more and it is too late."  
  
Sakura who had been sitting there completely mesmerized by the entire tale finally come back to reality by these last words.  
  
"Scroll Sealer? Me?" she gasped barely able to contain her surprise, "But I, I can't do this! I can't even handle Henge no Jutsu, and you expecting me to save the world?!"  
  
"Well," he said leaning back casually, "You got yourself into this, so it's not my problem. You're the new Scroll Sealer and that's that."  
  
"NOW HOLD A MINUTE THERE!!" she yelled and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You're supposed to the "Guardian of the Scrolls"! If you were supposed to the GUARD over the scrolls then NONE OF THIS SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"  
  
"W-well! Twelve years is a long time and you get bored! I was busy taking a nap anyway!" he stuttered back in defense.  
  
"Oh so is that what you've been doing all these years," she spat bitterly, "Now because YOU screwed up, and now I HAVE TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!!"  
  
"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING TO WHAT I'VE SAID?!" he hollered at her in disbelief, "Look as long I as I exist, the scrolls' spirits would never have been released. But what you just did I had no power over. You were MEANT to release the scrolls because you are a SCROLL SEALER!! Now you have to finish the work that's been cut out for you, the Fourth Hokage's "dirty work". You are now the chosen one to bring them back. This was all intentional by the Yondaime. He knew this would happen. "  
  
Sakura collapsed into her seat once more then buried her aching head into her hands. All this was making her exhausting her mind, she didn't know how much she could take anymore. This was all just too much.  
  
The boy's glare suddenly turned into a look of concern. He somehow felt ashamed for bringing this upon her. He didn't like how sad she looked, somehow she didn't look so cute anymore.  
  
He frowned but then gave a smile. He'd cheer her up.  
  
"You don't have to worry, I'll protect you! I am Kyubi after all. With me this'll all be a cinch!" he said cheerfully.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw the boy wearing another foolish grin across his face. Just looking at him smile, somehow made all her doubts and worries melt away. Well he was right after all. At least she had someone to drag with in all this, it felt good not being alone in this mess.  
  
Sakura sighed but then returned him a smile and a nod of agreement. His grin grew wider, she looked prettier when she was happy.  
  
"Ne, ne? Is the ramen ready I'm starving!" he asked now remembering the forgotten cups of steaming noodles.  
  
"Well you humongous tale for sure had to be longer than three minutes. It nearly bored my ass off," she teased him.  
  
"There was a lot to say," he said in a muffled voice. He had already began feasting on the meal.  
  
Sakura shrugged and started to remove the lid off her own cup ramen. As she lifted the chopsticks to her lips she glanced at him now practically shoving the noodles into his outstretched mouth.  
  
"This is sooo GOOD!" he mumbled hungrily eating the ramen, "You're a great cook!"  
  
"Baka. All you have to do is pour in hot water. Anyone could make it," She replied.  
  
He paused then smiled at her once more, "But it's more special because you made it for me!"  
  
She gave him another glare but didn't say anything as they continued eat. Sakura watched him. It really was hard to believe that he was what he said he was.  
  
"You know," Sakura told him, "If you're really Kyubi, then how come you don't look like it? Where's the nine-tails and macho strength? The way I see it, you're just a normal boy."  
  
"That's cause I'm in my temporary form. You wouldn't want me wasting my chakra as my true form the MIGHTY KYUBI!! When the Yondaime sealed me, he gave me this temporary form in an image of himself."  
  
"Sou ka," Sakura replied as she continued to watch the boy eat. No wonder he looked so familiar.  
  
"Besides," he said giving her a sly grin, "I look irresistibly cute this way don't you think?"  
  
Sakura reclined back in disgust, "In your dreams fox boy."  
  
He laughed then went on emptying the entire cup when suddenly stopped and put down his cup. Sakura peered at him with suspicion.  
  
"Doushta no?" she asked puzzled that had stopped stuffing his face.  
  
"Sakura," he said with another confused tone, "What's this?"  
  
He pointed with his chopsticks towards a small fish-cake with a spiral pattern imprinted on it.  
  
"Kore ne?" she asked, "That's called Naruto. It's a fish-cake used to decorate ramen."  
  
"Oh, Sou ka!" he declared, "Na-ru-to!"  
  
Sakura groaned. Even though she was his master now it'd be hard living with him if any of this stupidity continued. It was now getting on her nerves the way her asked about everything. She hoped he could use a toilet properly; she definitely wasn't going to show him how it was done.  
  
He laughed out loud, apparently pleased at learning something new. She heaved another heavy sigh.  
  
She still didn't have a name to call him by. Maybe if. . .  
  
"Ano," Sakura spoke and he immediately stopped laughing, "I was wondering since you love ramen so much, I could call you "Naruto" instead.  
  
"Nani?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"It would sound weird if I called you Kyubi, think of how it would sound in public," Sakura continued, "The entire village would shun you if they found out who you really are. L-like, I just did. . ."  
  
Sakura looked away, just realizing what she had just said. She had wanted to kick him out of the house too. Sakura hung her head in shame, guilty of doing that before.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked seeing her acting all sad again. She seriously was too weird. Did all girls change their emotions this quickly?  
  
"Gomen," she said now facing him, "I'm sorry that I wanted to kick you out before. I take that back."  
  
His lips grew into an even wider smile than it had been before. He felt so happy hearing those words. He knew he'd already really begun to like her.  
  
"Nani! You don't have to apologize!" he exclaimed, "I'd love it if you called me Naruto! I like that name!"  
  
Sakura smiled as she felt her shame go away. His cheerfulness was really welcoming. She knew she had already made a friend that should would be able to trust for a long time.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," she replied, "Naruto."  
  
She smiled once again, and then continued to finish her own ramen. Naruto then took his turn in watching her eat. The girl noticed him staring at her with a strange look. She stopped eating and turned to face him.  
  
"What is it Naruto?" she questioned his silence.  
  
"Ano," he said scratching his head nervously. Sakura looked at him and noticed he was blushing, "Ano, is it okay if I can call you Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura paused a little taken back by his words but then gave him another pretty smile.  
  
"Of course you baka, we're friends."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese terms:  
  
Sakin- before, Kore ne? -Oh this?  
  
Laruku-chan: *sigh* didin't that ending give you a warm fuzzy narusaku feeling?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *growls* the only "warm fuzzy feeling" you're gonna get is from my fireball, you usuratonkachi.  
  
Laruku-chan: *whirls around to see a pissed of Uchiha* Sasuke! When the hell did you find m-.  
  
Sasuke-kun: *starts performing seals. Ends with Tora no rim*  
  
Laruku-chan: *gulps* I'm a dead fried chicken now..  
  
Sasuke-kun: KATON: GOKAKYU-  
  
Laruku-chan: Matte! Look it's Sakura-chan!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *pauses* Nani?!  
  
Laruku-chan: *performs another Kawarimi and vanishes*  
  
Sasuke-kun: *dagger eyes* KUSO!! NOT AGAIN!! *proceeds to burning the log instead* 


	6. Of All Shinobi Lives, You Were Chosen: T...

Laruku-chan: *sighs* writing fanfiction is too tiresome. First I have to deal with that psychopath Uchiha, then I have to deal with not getting a lot of reviews . yare yare. . .  
  
Sasuke-kun: *pants while pointing a finger at Laruku-chan * You're. . . damn . . . lucky. . . that I ran out of chakra. . .usuratonkachi!  
  
Laruku-chan: *grins* Well I guess Kami-sama's still been good to me!  
  
Sasuke-kun: I WILL AVENGE MYSELF!!!  
  
Laruku-chan: That'll be the day after never *blows a raspberry at him, then quickly regrets it after she sees him scowl*. Ahem, anyways, I finally introduced Naruto into the story!  
  
Sasuke-kun: *grumbles* oh goodie, now there's TWO idiots!  
  
Laruku-chan: *sighs* ma, I'm glad I'm getting REALLY good reviews despite of how few I get but I guess with so many good fans it's all worth it. Bunni Girl, sou desu. Why don't I get more reviews? *starts to rant at the Naruto fanbase too* j/k, but anyways thanks for your comment, I really appreciated it. I personally find AU much more easier to write than normal fics, (it's my preference if you haven't been able to tell ^^) and I actually like crossovers a lot. To me it's really fun to see your favorite characters get put into a different perspective in the role of another anime. But what you said is true, crossovers often lead to the author actually using the actual plot exactly and copying the idea as if it were "line-by-line" instead. This fic isn't going to be like that, promise. Although right now I'm reaching a point where it might happen, because of how it's going to become more difficult to write now that Sakura is about to take on scroll spirits so I might have to use some ideas but I'll try my best to keep this plot original. I've already begun many battle plans in my head so I think I've got this story's plot pretty much hands down. Pray for me that I'll get this done good *crosses her fingers*  
  
It seems as though lots of ppl had been waiting for this fic to be updated, including my number one fan (heehee, you don't know how good it feels to have one) Kenhime-san. She leaves great review all the time, lol she says that my writing style portrays naruto's hyperactiviness. That's cause I'm sorta giving this fic a "manga" style to it. There I go favoring reviews again, but thanks all the same to everyone! Sakura-chan, Chelsey-chan, and Kairi arigatou gozaimasu! The more the merrier! Anyways to those of you who don't want to wait for SS-Sakura to update faster I've written a new start to an upcoming series:  
  
The Frog, The Snake, and The Snail  
  
AU fic if you haven't guessed, but this time in Chibi form, for those who love fluff! There aren't many AU naruto fics out there, so I think I'm starting something here. Even tho it's fluff, there is some angst to it (depressed 7 year olds? Now that's something new). R&R, and tell me what you think!  
  
BTW, I have an announcement to make, something's come up and I'll be leaving for about week, which will delay the series once more (gasps, the horror!). I'll be leaving this Friday night, so for the rest of this week I will be posting as many chapters as I can, MEANING that once I get a chapter done, boom I'll be posting it. But then again I'm running low on time and this probably might be the only chapter I'll be psoting. But in the meantime keep the reviews coming strong, if you've got something to say, say it. I really want everyone's opinion on this. Writing is really important to me. Well enuff said, this is becoming an extremely long update, I'll be continuing on with the story. Read and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FINALLY, AFTER THAT HUMONGOUS (POSSIBLY UNNECESSARY) LONG UPDATE:  
  
SCROLL SEALER SAKURA  
  
Chapter Six: Of all Young Shinobi Lives, You Were Chosen, THE FIRST ENCOUNTER: Part ONE: Botan's Delight!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hinata, Hinata wake up already. . ."  
  
Hinata slowly opened her heavy eyelids as the owner of the voice began roughly shaking her awake. Drowsily the entire hazy atmosphere came into view. Hinata lifted her gaze to find her father staring at her with his usual gruff and cold pale eyes. Steadily she heaved herself and sat up from her bed and clutched her throbbing head.  
  
What had happened? How did she get back here?  
  
The last thing Hinata remembered happening was that:  
  
["SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Hinata hollered as loud as she could in her tiny soft voice, but the wind just drowned her call. She sighed and began to turn around.  
  
"There's no need to yell, she won't hear you anyway. . ."  
  
Nani?!  
  
"W-Who's there?! Show yourself!"  
  
The wind began to spin rapidly. It was impossible Hinata was going to get blown away, the spirals of gust were too strong. It was a violent maelstrom; the terrifying winds were surrounding her. She couldn't escape, the air was slicing away at her.  
  
"Sakura-chan, doko na no?" Hinata whispered as she felt her whole world swirl away.]  
  
Could it possibly be? That it had all been a dream?  
  
Chotto matte, that couldn't be it!  
  
What happened to . . .  
  
"Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed at once, "Sakura-chan! What happened to her?! Where is she?! Sakura, daijoubu desu ka?!"  
  
Hyuuga Hiashi sighed at her and stared at his pitiful excuse for a daughter. Had she been this unaware of what was going on? Mattaku, why was it that she let everything get a hold of her?  
  
"Calm down there's no need to panic," he replied in his usual aggravated and cold tone he usually used whenever he spoke with her, "Your Sakura is the one who brought you back home unconscious you know."  
  
"Eh?!" Hinata gasped as their identical white eyes met, "Naniteno?"  
  
"She said that you two were training together, until when you finally got exhausted. So she carried you back all the way here," he said briefly as he already began to get up to leave the room, "She told me you would have been concerned to know what had happened after you woke up so she told me to inform you not to worry. She said everything is fine now."  
  
Hinata sighed and hung her head slightly depressed. That was a lie but still she was relieved to know that her Sakura-chan was alright. Somehow before she passed out she had a sort of premonition that Sakura was in some sort of grave danger. The passing of it all had come so quickly; it was as if Hinata had just merely waken up from a nightmare. But still despite her relief, Hinata felt depressed by the thought that even after all this Sakura still wouldn't say a single thing about what was going on.  
  
This was all becoming too much to bear . . .  
  
"Oi, shikarishirou!" Hiashi scolded her, "Why are you even crying?"  
  
Hinata didn't reply as tiny tears started rolling down her cheeks. She just sat there letting it all come out. A normal person's emotions would usually not be phased by all this, but for Hinata it seemed to hurt her weak sensitive heart. As though she had been directly punched right at the heart of her soul itself.  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Hiashi now frustrated with his daughter's behavior didn't hesitate to scold her with pain, "You're no daughter of mine if you continue to weep like weakling. Hyuuga are strong! At least act like you're one!"  
  
Hinata, touched her now tear-stained red cheek. He had hit her hard, the pain had already begun to seep through to her jaw. Hinata clenched her teeth together as she winced at her cheek, which now stung with pain as she touched it. Watery moist tears were already beginning to form from behind her eyes but she desperately kept them in.  
  
["Dame Sakura-chan!! Don't touch it!! You might make it worse if you do that!!" Hinata shrieked.  
  
"DAIJOUBU HINATA-CHAN!! MATTAKU!! IT'S ONLY A LITTLE SLAP FOR GOD'S SAKE!!" Sakura bellowed while grabbing her friend's shoulders.]  
  
That's right Hinata told herself as memories of Sakura's voice rang through her head. Shikkarishte, it is only a little slap after all . . .  
  
"Hai," Hinata said in mere reply nodding her head to follow her father's order. Hinata wipped away the rest of her tears and finally stood confidently facing her father's emotionless white eyes. It was amazing how much compassion her own eyes held compared to the rest of the legendary hardworking Hyuuga Clan. The two stood staring at each other in silence.  
  
"I expect you passed the Henge no Jutsu test?" he father inquired breaking the unpleasant silence.  
  
"Hai," Hinata nodded.  
  
Hiashi sighed and began to take steps out of the room, "Well very well then, it would have been an embarrassment to the entire clan if my own daughter couldn't even perform such a basic jutsu."  
  
Hinata watched in silence as her fathers back began to retreat away. She sighed once more and sat down on her bed. Even though she had been told the exact opposite a few minutes ago, Sakura definitely seemed to be in great trouble and she knew it. It would have to be up to her to find out exactly what was going on before anything else strange started to happen.  
  
She'd have to keep a closer watch over Sakura from now on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhh that was so good!" Naruto sighed happily rubbing his round full stomach. Right after he had the first cup of instant ramen, he started demanding for more. Sakura had to continue serving him with more and more ramen, until finally there wasn't a single pack left.  
  
"ANTA!" she began scolding him, "IF YOU GOING TO LIVE IN MY HOUSE FROM NOW ON YOU'RE GONNA HAFTA HOLD DOWN ON YOUR APPETITE! THAT WAS OVER 10 CUPS!! WHAT'S WITH YOU?!!"  
  
Naruto let out a loud belch while Sakura glared at him with daggers in her eyes, "Well, I am a magical being after, I need the food for energy."  
  
Sakura let out a groan while she started to clean up the mess he had created. If she didn't clean this up soon, Okaa-chan would probably do more than just kill her after she found out that she had failed the Henge no Jutsu test as well.  
  
"Wahaa I sure am tired," Naruto declared, "Ano sa, ano sa? Sakura-chan, where am I going to sleep anyway?"  
  
Sakura paused, she hadn't thought of that. Not only could she let her mother find this mess, but she couldn't let her find out about Naruto either. How would she explain herself?  
  
"Sonna no shiranaino," she replied trying to hide her worry in her voice as she continued to wash a dirty dish, "I would let you sleep in the guest room, demo my mother might see you. She can know about you living here."  
  
"Sou ka," Naruto said thoughtfully while rocking in his seat, "JA! Does that mean I get sleep with you then?"  
  
The dirty dish Sakura was washing dropped to floor and smashed into dozens of pieces.  
  
"HELL NO IT DOESN'T YOU IDIOT!!" she screamed at him with fury, "I'VE NEVER SLEPT IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A BOY IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!! AND THAT'S NOT GOING TO START WITH YOU ECCHI!!"  
  
Naruto jumped back at her sudden outburst and fell out of his chair. He landed with an unpleasant thump to the ground and shuddered under the now terrifying Sakura. She was really scary . . .  
  
"TADAIMA!!!" someone's voice rang in the air, "Sakura-chan? Are you home yet?"  
  
Y-Yappai! Sakura rushed towards the door, was she home already?  
  
Sakura halted and groaned with disbelief. There stood her mother right before her eyes.  
  
"O-okaeri nasai Okaa-chan!" Sakura replied in her most cheerful and normal voice possible, "You're home so early, ne?"  
  
"My Sakura-chan!" her mother squealed as she ran up to her daughter catching her by surprise, "I missed you SO much! You weren't lonely were you while your mother was gone?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as her mother began hugging her tightly and pinching her cheeks like she normally did. Naruto stared at them with shock but then let out a scowl of annoyance.  
  
"Eh?" her mother stopped as her ears picked up his sound, "Who's this?"  
  
Sakura squeaked, oh no it was too late now. Her mother was now staring face to face with Naruto. Now how was she going to get herself out of this?  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" her mother let another squeal of delight, "You didn't tell me you were going to invite a BOY over today! Why, he's SO kawaii!"  
  
"I-Iie," Sakura began to protest, "Okaa-chan, it's not what you think . . ."  
  
"WAHH!!! MY SAKURA-CHAN'S GROWN SO MUCH!!!" her mother sighed clapping her hands together with starry eyes, "SHE'S NOW GROWN BEAUTIFUL ENOUGH TO ATTRACT MEN TO HER FEET!!! THAT'S MY DARLING SAKURA-CHAN!!!"  
  
"Eh?" Naruto said completely dumbfounded by what was going on.  
  
"Well hurry up Sakura!" her mother exclaimed wagging a nagging finger at her daughter, "Quit delaying your anxious mother! Hurry up and introduce me to this charming young boy!"  
  
"Uh. . . " was all Sakura could say, she was now completely lost by words.  
  
"So you want to know who I am, eh?" Naruto asked with a sly grin on his face.  
  
Maze! Oh no, Sakura hoped this wasn't going to go where she thought this was leading to . . .  
  
"AHEM! I AM THE BEAST OF THE SEAL!! GUARDIAN OF THE LEGENDARY KAGE SCOLL--- "  
  
"DAME!" Sakura shrieked as she slapped her hand over his big bragging mouth and trapped his head in an arm lock. Sakura's mother blinked in surprise while Naruto's muffled voice mumbled loudly as his face turned a bright pink.  
  
"Uhh, I mean . . ." Sakura stuttered as she blushed at her rash action, "Okaa-chan, this is my friend Naruto. I, er invited him to come live with us because he needs a place to stay, so I was wondering if that was okay with you . . ."  
  
Her mother paused and stared at the two with a strange look. Her eyebrows furrowed into her head while she laid a finger on her chin while she was figuring out on what she should decide to do. Sakura watched as her lips went from a smile to a frown. She was going to say no, Sakura feared. But after a few minutes of waiting, her mother finally gave a reply. . .  
  
"HONTO DESU KA?!!" her mother clapped her hands together with starry eyes on her face.  
  
"Eh? Nani?" the two gasped in surprise.  
  
"YOSH!! Of course he can stay!! He's too adorable to kick out!! Who would even dream of doing such a thing?" her mother exclaimed with delight (Sakura sweatdropped).  
  
"Naruto ka?" her mother questioned, "Hajimete! Haruno Botan desu! (Botan=peony) but you can call me Botan-neechan! That would so KAWAII! Okaa- chan would be better though!"  
  
"Uhh I think I'll stick with Botan-neechan thanks. . ." Naruto sweatdropped while Sakura stared with disbelief. Even her mother wouldn't let her call her that!  
  
"AWW! How sweet," Botan exclaimed as she began pinching his cheeks, "It'll be good having another child to care for with loving care under this house!! AIIEEE! This is going to be so much fun! Ma! I'm going to set up your room now okay Naruto-kun! You'll love it here!"  
  
And then without warning Botan began skipping out of the room with a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Sakura and Naruto both collapsed to the ground letting out sighs of relief.  
  
"Yare, yare," Naruto groaned to himself, "Nanka sa, nanka sa, you and you're mom are really scary! This house is full of weirdos!"  
  
"And you're not one yourself?!" Sakura spat back at him but inside she was full of relief. Now that this was over with her list of worries, she'd have to now start thinking of a good speech to explain to her mother about her test. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was getting late, and nightfall was about to set upon the village of Konoha. As the warm sunset passed, it's light began to fade from the hidden village. Everyone was now asleep, and the darkness surrounded the village making everything calm, serene, and peaceful. It was a cool night in Konoha this evening.  
  
Silence.  
  
The full moon shone brightly amongst the sky along with the rest of the small stars illuminating the night sky. This gave a strange odd chill in the village. It's light gave Konoha recognition even in it's darkened state. But suddenly something wasn't right.  
  
A mysterious shadow lurked among the buildings, it's strange presence flashed by traveling among the dark shadows. It's passing had gone as quickly as when it had came leaving it unnoticed.  
  
But to some people, it had been sensed . . .  
  
The new shadow continued to spread throughout the village the entire night, haunting Konoha with a new force of Darkness. . .  
  
TBC?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Japanese terms used in this chapter:  
  
Naniteno?- What are you talking about? Shikarishirou! - get a grip! Anta!- Hey you!, Ano sa- Hey, Sonna no shiranaino- That I don't know, ecchi- pervert, Tadaima!- I'm home!, okaeri (nasai) - welcome home, maze- oh no!, Honto desu ka?!!- Do you really mean it?, Hajimete!- Nice to meet you!, neechan- sort of like "older sister", yare yare- boy oh boy, nanka sa- like  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Laruku-chan: ooohh cliffy! Dun, dun, dun!  
  
A short chapter but I'll have more posted soon! I think it was sort of a comedy break from what's been going on, Sakura's okaa-chan sure is weird ne? sort of like a fangirl personality. I hope you liked the flower name I used for her. I went through a lot of Japanese spring flowers, and I thought Botan would probably suit her bubbly personality best. Well r&r! ja na! 


	7. AlterEgo Laruku chp: Lolitasama: Of All ...

OF ALL THE TWISTED THINGS THE WORLD BRINGS UPON YOU,  
  
NONE IS WORSE THAN A YOUNG GOTHIC LOLITA. . .  
  
An alter ego Laruku chapter, the day Sasuke met Lolita-sama. . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke-kun: *blinks and searches around* That baka was supposed to be back from her trip by now. Where the hell is she?  
  
*silence*  
  
Sasuke-kun: *sighs* I guess, then it just me left to do this update. It's gonna be really awkward without one of her idiotic sayings this time. Seriously, I think this time she must have gotten into some kind of bullshit and left me with all the work. Damn her . . .  
  
Anyways, I guess the first thing she always does is answer people's reviews. Eto, a lot of you have still been asking when I'll come into the story, and Laruku has already mentioned that thankfully I'm not coming into this screwed fic for awhile. So the whole lot of you will have to wait. BUT DON'T EXPECT ME NOT HIDING FROM ALL YOU PPL!!  
  
*another silence. then coughing in the distance. A strange chill surrounds the air*  
  
Sasuke-kun: *sighs* I really can't do this on my own. Where is she godammit?!  
  
"I presume you must be Uchiha Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke-kun: *whirls around to meet a strange girl dressed in elegant black clothing*  
  
"You are the Uchiha that I was told of, or are you not him?"  
  
Sasuke-kun: *stares in confusion* L-Laruku-san?! Is that you? What's with the gothic look?  
  
*blinks, but then speaks* : "Laruku is not present in this world right now. *stares sending shivers down Sasuke* She sent me to continue her work. *holds out a pale hand*  
  
"Lolita desu."  
  
Sasuke-kun: *blinks, and steps away from her held-out hand* Lolita? Who the hell are you?  
  
Lolita-sama: Laruku's other self.  
  
Sasuke-kun: *stares in shock* That usuratonkachi has one?!  
  
Lolita-sama: Do not underestimate a young girl's mind. Many suffer from not knowing their true selves. An alter ego gives us another aspect of living in this world of ruined man. Although, we only exist in silence, unless revealed, we remain hidden.  
  
Sasuke-kun: *steps back in caution* man that idiot really is screwed . . .  
  
Lolita-sama: *blinks in slight curiosity but then carries on* Laruku-san is a bit preoccupied at the current moment. I fear something disturbs her soul. In this new realm I feel most unwelcome.  
  
Sasuke-kun: Ano, when is Laruku-san going to be back? You really are out of place in this kind of story.  
  
Lolita-sama: *glares* I suppose you must not think of me too highly. Yet you disrespect your colleague. Do you really wish to see of her again?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *sighs in disappointment* I give up, just go on with this update. I'm leaving . . .  
  
Lolita-sama: *watches as he leaves* He really is an interesting character; I wonder what truly lies in his innermost ambitions. It's as if he really was upset at not seeing his associate. *a strange new chill fills the air*  
  
All that's left of today, is another piece of this strange girl's imagination. She is too queer to be another part of myself.  
  
Mou yii. . .  
  
*walks off into the distance then vanishes without a trace*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
IN THE VERY LITTLE SANITY WITHIN THIS FIC, MORE OF THAT COMMON SENSE HAS LEFT:  
  
SCROLL SEALER SAKURA  
  
Chapter Seven: Of All Young Shinobi Lives, You Were Chosen: THE FIRST ENCOUNTER: Part TWO, Mattaku! Hectic Lives Gone Worse!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was midnight.  
  
Sakura stood high atop the Hokage Monument Plateau overlooking the entire village. It was a full moon tonight and the stars were shining as bright as ever making it a merry sight. The Hidden Village of Leaf never looked so grand and peaceful. It was a wonderful night to take to stargazing. All was silent, as the villagers slept soundlessly. Even if someone was up at this hour, it was so dark and quiet out; no one would notice the pink haired shinobi keeping watch over the now still and serene Konoha. Sakura smiled to herself to be able to have this solitary moment all to herself.  
  
She sighed as she let the cool spring breeze caress her hair and she smiled just absolutely happy to be here. It all seemed just so right . . .  
  
Her eyelids began to feel heavy and she felt her mind slowly begin to doze off into the atmosphere. Her mind began to descend into a slumber dreamland when suddenly a shadow began to sweep over her. A jolt of sudden wind struck at her and she opened her eyes with surprise. She jerked her head upwards and used her senses to try and locate where the sudden blow had just come from. Feeling unsafe she whipped out a single kunai from her holster and gripped it firmly in her hands.  
  
Instead of serene and calm, the silence had now become unpleasant. Sakura stood there quietly not making sound and began concentrating on focusing all of her senses keeping herself alert for the hidden enemy. She could somehow feel its presence strong and clear. But where? Where could it be hiding?  
  
Then suddenly out of nowhere the shadow revealed itself. Charging her at full speed Sakura gasped in horror as dark shadows were now surrounding her from all sides. Swiftly the dark shadows began to take shape and physical form, wrapping themselves around Sakura's frozen body. They immobilized her, now trapped helplessly Sakura squirmed in place, trying to wriggle free from their grasp. It was all now becoming too much, she could hardly breathe. Sakura screamed in pain, but no one was there hear her call. She stood there in fear now loosing all sense of herself as the shadows began to erode her body breaking the parts bit by bit and drowning Sakura in darkness . . .  
  
"No," Sakura pleaded, "Please, somebody! TASUKETE!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"GOOOD MORRR-NING SAKURA-CHAN!!!"  
  
"KYAAAAA!!!" Sakura screamed in surprise and woke up with a start. Sakura jumped back in surprise to see Naruto's face shoved right up close to hers. She panted as she sat up in bed now panting with cold sweat dripping down her forehead. Sakura placed a hand over her beating chest and tried to catch her breath.  
  
What it all just a dream?  
  
"Heh heh," Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Did I scare you? Suman, Botan- neechan told me to wake you up though!"  
  
Sakura looked up and blushed immediately finally releasing how close he was to her. She scowled and kicked him off her bed. He fell to floor with another unpleasant thump and she gave him a glare as she started to get out of bed.  
  
"ITAI!" Naruto yelled in pain, "Oi! Why do you have to treat me so coldly?"  
  
"Next time don't do that you baka," she shouted at him, although she was still blushing, "What time is it anyway?!"  
  
Naruto just gave a scowl while rubbing his sore head. Sakura ignored him while she checked her clock. She blinked in surprise at what it read. It was only seven. She had never woken up this early before.  
  
Sakura sighed as she put back her clock onto her desk and sat down on her bed once more. Was it because of that strange dream? Sakura groaned as she rubbed her sore head. Somehow it was starting to throb with pain. Those shadows, they had surrounded her and then nearly strangled her to death. What a nightmare. The suffocating pain had been absolute hell. But that was not possible, how could shadows just suddenly take form like that? It just couldn't happen.  
  
"Eh?" Naruto pondered at her quiet self, "Doushta no?"  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and saw Naruto looking at her with a puzzled inquiring look. She wondered if she should tell him.  
  
Nah, even that idiot wouldn't understand.  
  
"Nanimonai," she said briefly and left the room without giving him a second glance leaving Naruto hanging confused.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayou Naruto-kun!!" Botan cheerfully as she set a plate right in front of him, "Ne, I hope you had a good sleep!"  
  
"Hai, Botan-neechan!" Naruto gave a definite nod, "I slept like a baby!"  
  
More like a cow, Sakura thought bitterly. It took her until midnight to finally fall asleep . . .  
  
The three of them were gathered around the breakfast table as Botan was humming happily as she prepared their food. Sakura was sitting still and quiet hunched over in silence while clutching her head in exhaustion. Naruto, who was squirming impatiently paused and stared at her. She really was too strange to actually be a girl. He shrugged the thought off and continued his thoughts of glorious ramen. The strange silence was too unusual in the Haruno household. Normally their mornings would have been filled with crashes and avalanches of household items due to Sakura's furious rampages, but now this morning was but more than just different. Botan was the only one not phased by it all, although she did notice Sakura's silence. She sighed but then merrily made her way towards the table.  
  
"Well here's your breakfast," Botan said gesturing towards a plate of pancakes while Sakura was already beginning to help herself to some food.  
  
Naruto watched her as she began chewing on some toast, and he looked down at his own plate. If he was going to start living like a human, he'd have to get used to all this weird crap they served around here. Well, food was good so he was sure he'd be able to manage.  
  
But seriously what the hell was this? It looked a squashed fruit or something. . .  
  
"What is this Botan-neechan?" Naruto asked pointing at his stack of pancakes.  
  
Botan blinked in confusion while Sakura nearly choked on her piece of toast. She quickly directed her eyes towards Naruto and mentally kicked herself. That idiot was going to give himself away if kept asking stupid questions like that!!  
  
"Eh?" said Botan a little surprised, "Don't tell me you don't know what pancakes are!!"  
  
"Pan-cakes?" Naruto repeated after as if he were pronouncing a new word.  
  
Sakura slapped her forehead. Mattaku, he really was stupid. It'd be hard if she had to keep covering up for him from getting into any more trouble.  
  
Naruto pondered to himself a while but then merely shrugged his shoulders and shoved a pancake into his mouth. He sat there munching delightfully it for several seconds. Sakura desperately wished her mother wouldn't be too suspicious.  
  
"Ano sa," Naruto declared with food still in his mouth, "This pancake stuff is pretty good. I like it!!"  
  
Botan said nothing. She gently rested her chin on her hands and surveyed Naruto as he continued to stuff himself with the rest of the pancakes. Sakura glanced at her mother and noticed her strange look of seriousness. Did she really sense how abnormal Naruto really was? Surely they're secret hadn't figured out so quickly. Botan continued to give Naruto a long hard stare, but he was too occupied to notice the suspicious frown that started to grow on her face.  
  
"Would you like some more Naruto-kun?" Botan asked quietly still not letting off her gaze.  
  
"Chodai!" he agreed cheerfully holding out the now empty plate. He sure ate fast, Sakura thought.  
  
Botan smiled and gave him a dreamy sigh began pinching his cheeks, "Aww, you look so cute when you eat Naruto-kun."  
  
Botan got up from her seat and began heading towards the kitchen to get the last of the pancakes. Sakura watched her leave still slightly disturbed. Was that why she had been staring at Naruto like that? Iie, chigau. There had to be some other explanation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So tell me where you're going again?" Naruto asked while still squirming in his seat as Sakura began to pack her things for school. Rummaging through her room she searched for the scrolls she was supposed to bring for today's lesson.  
  
"To the ninja academy," Sakura replied shortly, "I go there for my shinobi training every morning. "  
  
"Sou ka," Naruto said now playing around with one of Sakura's plush toys, "So what kind of stuff do you do there?"  
  
"Training and studying, and all sorts of other stuff. Most of the time we're stuck listening to one of Iruka's boring lectures. Most people try ditching his classes," Sakura said briefly, "Look I've got to be leaving soon so I'll explain to you later. Just promise me you won't leave the house until I come home. Okaa-chan's going to be leaving soon as well; she has to go do her missions. You can just watch TV, until I get back."  
  
"TV?" Naruto questioned once more, "What's that?"  
  
Sakura groaned, "Never mind. Just don't leave the house okay?"  
  
"Aww, that's so BORING!" Naruto whined, "Can't I just come with you?"  
  
"DAME!" she hissed at him, "You nearly gave yourself away this morning! Can't you imagine how much worse it would be if I took with me IN PUBLIC?! By the end of the day the entire village will have found out your secret!"  
  
"Demo. . ." Naruto began, but hung his sadly and looked away.  
  
Sakura paused. Maybe she had said too much. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings but she really didn't want to get him into any more trouble.  
  
"Look," Sakura sighed, "If you promise to stay home, I'll treat you to some ramen tonight okay?"  
  
Naruto lifted his head up in surprise and let out a huge cheer, "HONTO DESU KA?!!"  
  
Sakura looked at him with annoyance but sighed and smiled back, "Hai."  
  
"WAHAA!! YATTA!!" Naruto shouted in triumph, "SAKURA-CHAN DAISUKI!!"  
  
And without warning the boy ran up her and squeezed her tightly in a hug. Sakura caught completely by surprise stood there blushing a bright red until before proceeding to try and shrug his tight grip off of her.  
  
"NARUTO!!" Sakura bellowed in protest, "HARASHITE SAI YO!!"  
  
Botan who was now also beginning to depart passed by Sakura's room but held back as she caught eye of the scene. Sakura was now becoming extremely aggravated screaming at Naruto to let go of her at once, but to her dismay instead Naruto began swinging her around in his arms with joy. Botan chuckled and stood by the doorway watching the two.  
  
"RAMEN!!" Naruto began cheering, "RAMEN DATTE BAIYOU!!"  
  
Botan laughed, he really was a sweet thing. She continued to watch while popping veins started appearing on Sakura's head. Botan sighed.  
  
"That's my Sakura-chan," she whispered quietly to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SHYANNAROU! Damn that Naruto, it took over FIVE minutes to finally pry him off. She had grown so impatient that she resorted to knock him out cold and leaving him unconscious in her room.  
  
Sakura ran faster, at this rate she'd end up late as ever. The rants and yells from the surrounding villagers followed her all the way to end of the street. Strange, somehow even after yesterday's hectic events, she found herself running in the direction towards the cherry blossom patch once more. However this time, the magical breeze that had led her the last time, was no more than even a single wisp of air. Was it because she had removed the source of magic from the Sakura trees? It seemed too unreal though; just a strange sensation in her heart just wanted her to visit the sacred blossom patch once more. It somehow seemed like the right thing to do after all this.  
  
Maybe, just maybe she might have some clue as to what to do.  
  
Sakura decided not to wait any longer, running in this crowded street was just slowing her down. She accelerated her pace and lifted off from the ground with a sudden kick, which startled a couple of villagers. Sakura leapt high into the air leaving a small cloud of dust on the ground and she jumped swiftly onto the roofs of the surrounding buildings. With swift rapid leaps she soared quickly with agile bounds across the village. Merchants down below stared up at the shinobi relieved that she finally left the streets in peace from her stampedes.  
  
Now high in the air, Sakura continued to hop across the tall buildings. She had a clear view of Konoha below and quickly searched along the streets for any signs of the pink petals of the blossoms. She glanced side to side, but for some reason,  
  
The cherry blossom patch was nowhere in sight.  
  
This couldn't be possible. She had just been there twice yesterday. It wasn't likely for it to just "disappear" in one day. She had seen it with her own eyes. It did exist in this village! Even Kakashi-sensei knew about that place, he said that he went there every morning. So of course it had to be there, or else Kakashi's lateness would have been long gone before Sakura would have found that place.  
  
But then again, Sakura thought with a frown, Naruto had told her that the scrolls had been secretly hidden in that patch for more than twelve years. Before she had found the cherry blossom patch, she had never even known about it being there. Could it possibly be only accessible to her only? Just because released those spirits and that she was now a "Scroll Sealer" it was as if the cherry blossom patch didn't really exist at all. Well, maybe to the entire village, except her.  
  
Yet, Kakashi knew. Was that just coincedence?  
  
Or what if it was now gone, since it had now served it's purpose: to conceal the Kage Scrolls, and now that she had released the scroll's spirits, it had now vanished out of existence. It was no use, she would never be able to find the Sakura trees this way. All the mysterious voices were now dead, there song now lost forever. Those voices would never speak to her again, not unless she sealed them once more.  
  
Sakura sighed as she finally took one last final leap into the air and let gravity pull her back down onto solid ground. She stretched out an arm as she balanced her landing and stood from the ground. She might as well head on towards the academy soon otherwise she'd receive another scolding. She started off on a running pace once more, and quickly took a turn around the corner, only which to find something that made the eyeballs pop out wide from their sockets.  
  
There fluttering in the warm spring breeze were the silent beautiful presence of the cherry blossoms, and to Sakura's surprise (and delight) was Kakashi-sensei standing there amongst the pink petals gazing up towards them with a smile upon his face.  
  
"Eh?" he suddenly moved his head towards her gawking face, "I didn't expect you to be back here Sakura."  
  
"O-Ohayou Gozaimasu Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stuttered in complete awkwardness, "Ano, it's such a lovely morning, ne?"  
  
"Well depends," Kakashi smiled, "There's not much of a difference since all springtime mornings are lovely to me."  
  
"Sou desu," Sakura replied with a shy nod as she quietly approached him joining with him in the patch.  
  
"Although," Kakashi began, suddenly looking away with a frown on his face. Sakura looked up at him with surprise, "There's something different about these Sakura trees today. . ."  
  
"Y-you think?" Sakura laughed sheepishly while a pink blush crept up upon her face, "Uh, I don't see any difference!"  
  
"Iie, it's not that," Kakashi shook his head and then continued to survey the scenery once more, "It's just that when I came to the cherry blossom patch this morning, it seemed as though, something was missing. Like an important part of what made it special is gone. I used to always get a magical sort of feeling whenever I come here, but today it seems as though that feeling's, dead. I can't sense it anymore."  
  
Sakura gasped in amazement. Could it possibly be that he was always able to sense the magic that these woods contained? Naruto had said it would have taken someone of special importance to find this place.  
  
But it couldn't possibly be her very own Kakashi-sensei? How would he have been able to have noticed that the spirits were gone?  
  
"But then it could have just been my imagination," he sighed.  
  
Kakashi had now returned his gaze towards her and Sakura twitched with embarrassment as she felt his dark eyes analyzing her. Somehow his piercing gaze vaguely reminded her of her mother's own eyes when she had stared at Naruto with the same kind of suspicion. Could it be possible that not only that he was able to sense the scroll's magic, but he could sense her own as well? It seemed as if his eyes had now made him become a human x-ray and he was now about to find out her secret. Sakura blushed hard as the silence of the cherry blossoms enveloped the two as the gazed at each other, one with an intense glare, and the other with a look of nervousness.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!!" a clear voice rang in the air.  
  
"Eh?!" Sakura gasped out loud in astonishment and whirled around in disbelief as she saw a blob of bouncing orange came hurtling at her at max speed. Without warning she felt a sudden force slam into her and a pair of arms grabbing her by the back. Sakura was now even redder with embarrassment as if anymore could have been gotten.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto cheered happily as he began squeezing her with delight, "I got bored so I followed you here!! What is this place anyway?!"  
  
Kakashi blinked in surprise as he stared at the pair with a look of amusement on his face. He laughed as Sakura began squirming to get out of his firm grasp.  
  
"I told you not to leave the house you idiot," Sakura whispered frantically under her breath, he had now broken her rule. It wouldn't be long until Konoha eventually even banned the two of them from the village.  
  
"Eh? Who's this Sakura? I always knew you had pretty looks, but I didn't expect you to have a boyfriend already," Kakashi said with a teasing grin.  
  
Sakura blushed immediately, "No! I-It's not what you think! He's not my boyfriend!! H-He's just a friend! I'd never give myself up for this guy!" Sakura glowed with humiliation, she didn't want her beloved Kakashi-san getting the wrong idea, she still hadn't told him how she felt.  
  
"Nani?" Naruto said with a mortified look, "What's that supposed to mean? Don't you like me Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Urusai," she hissed with a look of death in her eyes and Naruto gulped with fear as he slowly withdrew his arms around her.  
  
"Hey," Naruto paused and suddenly swung his head around in amazement, ":This is the Sakura tree patch I used to live in! I didn't know you'd want to come back here! Well it's no use anyway, the spirits are gone, so there's nothing really special except boring old flowers!"  
  
"Nani?" Kakashi said as he stopped laughing, "You used to live here?"  
  
"He means he used to live near here!" Sakura said abruptly before Naruto could make a foolish reply, "He lives with me now."  
  
"Sou ka," Kakashi said thoughtfully, "So, what's your name anyway?"  
  
A huge grin began to grow on Naruto's face and he slowly began to begin his introduction. But as he began to open his mouth Sakura quickly interrupted him.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out taking Kakashi back in surpise, "His name's Naruto! Nothing else!"  
  
"Uhh. . ." Kakashi began.  
  
"And did you know," Naruto added, slightly annoyed that Sakura had stolen his chance at spotlight, "that Naruto is a fish-cake used to decorate RAMEN?!!"  
  
Kakashi and Sakura both sweatdroppped and stared at him utterely lost at words. He took their gaping selves as a sign that they were both completely blown away by his brilliance. He grinned and started doing action poses in front of the two of them. If looks could kill, Sakura's would have sent Naruto to hell and back again.  
  
"Ano," Kakashi finally said after Naruto began adding in random phrases to his poses, "I-I'll just leave you two here. I just remembered that I'm err, late for school again! I'll see at school Sakura. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ch-Chotto!" Sakura began to protest but he had already began to leave. He gave Sakura a friendly nod and a wave and then left without a trace.  
  
"Wahaaa!! Boy it's really great to be back here!!" Naruto sighed, "I just thought of something! Your name means "cherry blossom" doesn't it?!"  
  
Sakura just groaned and glared at him clenching her fists with aggravation. That idiot!! He screwed up her chance to be with Kakashi-sensei!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ano sa, Ano sa," Naruto blinked as he tried to keep up with her through the busy streets, "Where are we going again?!"  
  
"Look, if you can't keep in one spot I'll just have to find a way to make you," she said through clenched teeth as she dragged Naruto by the arm. Her aggravation was teeming at a level so high she could hardly keep it in anymore. She groaned and pulled hard as she tightened her grip.  
  
"ITAI!" Naruto cried out in pain, "Oi! You're grabbing me too hard!!"  
  
"Shut up and just hurry will you?!" Sakura shouted over the crowd, "I'm already late because of you!!"  
  
She finally hauled him right into a small stand and shoved him down into of the seats. Naruto sat confused as Sakura began rummaging through her bag and pulled out several bills and thrust them into his hands. He blinked completely baffled by what was going on.  
  
"Here's my entire allowance I've been saving for quite some time," she began explaining to him, "Use it to pay for your food. It should be enough for quite a large meal. Just promise me you'll stay here okay?! Don't go off looking for me! Hopefully this will be enough to last you until my lunch break. I'll come by here and see how you're doing."  
  
"Demo. . ." Naruto began.  
  
"May I take your order," a lady behind the counter inquired the two.  
  
"One large bowl of miso ramen please," Sakura replied to the lady, "Gomen, he's going to staying here for quite awhile, and don't cut back on the food. Don't give him any more ramen once he runs out of money even if he keeps begging for more. Make sure he doesn't leave this stand! I'll pay you extra if you do that. You got it?!"  
  
"Uhh. . . Hai. Wakarimashta," the lady replied with surprised look on her face. Never had there been such a demanding customer to set foot in this stand.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto gasped out in delight, "You're treating me to RAMEN?!!"  
  
"Hai, Hai. This is the Ichiraku ramen stand. They serve very good ramen here," Sakura replied, "Look, just try not to ask so many questions or else people will start getting suspicious. And if any asks for your name, you say that you're NARUTO! Not Kyubi the Nine-Tails Fox Demon!!"  
  
"Wakateru!!" Naruto shouted back in annoyance, "Quit complaining! It's not easy living like a human! I'm not used to all this human stuff!!"  
  
Sakura sighed and made a silent prayer that he'd follow her orders. This probably wasn't the best thing to do, but it was her only hope. She couldn't stay and baby-sit him for the rest of the day. She had to going now.  
  
"One last thing," Sakura said as she began to make her way towards the ninja Academy, "Please, try not to do anything stupid."  
  
"Hmm?" Naruto asked with a muffled voice as he dug his face into the bowl of ramen the lady had just delivered, "What was that?"  
  
Sakura moaned as a popping vein appeared in her temple, "Never mind you idiot."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hinata waited quietly as she sat down at her usual spot at the back of the noisy classroom at the academy. Class hadn't started yet, but Hinata was growing worried. Sakura would soon be late again once more. She sincerely hoped that this time Sakura had the common sense to arrive earlier today. Not after she had failed the Henge no Jutsu test yesterday. If she was late this time, Iruka-sensei would probably not even let her into the classroom at all. But still, after all that happened yesterday Hinata could hardly keep still. She desperately wanted to talk to her right away, and with no hesitation to keep asking questions until she finally had a clear explanation as to what was going on. By the end of today, Hinata would finally gain the truth from Sakura's sealed mouth.  
  
"MINNA-SAN! PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!!" Iruka-sensei hollered across the noisy room. Everyone fell silent and Iruka sighed as he began calling out names off the attendance list. Hinata twitched nervously as each name was read counting down nearer and nearer to Sakura's name on the list."  
  
Iruka heaved a heavy sigh before he began to open his mouth to say the next name he dreaded saying for over the past week. Hinata gulped and shook her head in disappointment seeing that her friend still hadn't arrived. Yet there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Haru-"  
  
"HAAAII !!!!"  
  
The entire class twisted their heads back in astonishment to see standing by the doorway, a pink haired shinobi who had finally arrived just at the right moment in time. Hinata sighed in relief as Sakura quickly dashed towards her seat beside her before Iruka could say anything more. Everyone continued to stare at her in silence and surprise. Sakura ignored them all, including the look of annoyance yet slight relief on Iruka-sensei's face that she had finally arrived on time, although she was only early by a few seconds. She collapsed into her seat and dropped her bag onto the floor and let out a sigh of happiness. Hinata smiled and Sakura grinned. Finally for once, something had gone right this morning.  
  
"Satte," Iruka coughed and returned to the attendance list, "Hyuuga Hina-"  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
Once again, everyone directed their gaze back towards the classroom door. It had been slammed open and to everyone's bewilderment, there stood a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes in orange clothing. Hinata blinked and looked intently at the strange boy gazing in wonder at who he was. Sakura just simply sat there completely speechless with her jaw hanging out in shock. How could he have come here without knowing where this place was? Wasn't he supposed to be at Ichiraku stuffing his face with ramen?!  
  
Sakura trembled with both fury and panic in her spot. This was possibly the worst scenario that Sakura could ever have imagined. This just couldn't be happening! Sakura gulped as she felt her heart practically slamming against her ribs. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It's alright, she told herself. This is all just a dream. If I just pretend I don't know him, now one will know. . .  
  
"THERE YOU ARE SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto squealed in delight. And to Sakura's horror he came bolting right at her with outstretched arms and Sakura felt herself being squeezed in his tight arms yet again. Hinata watched helplessly as he began to twirl Sakura in his arms laughing in glee while Sakura's face was practically flushing into the deep shade of red.  
  
"Gomen!!" Naruto laughed sheepishly, "I spent all your money and the lady kicked me out because she got so fed up with me! I forgot where your house was, so I tracked you down by sensing where you magical chakra was coming from! It led me straight to you! It's easier to sense than most other normal shinobi because it's stronger with the magic it has."  
  
"Naruto," Sakura said frantically, "Keep your voice down! Do have any idea what you're saying in public?!"  
  
Everyone was now staring at the pair stunned by what was going on. Iruka was starting to get irritated by this. Sakura just caused way too much havoc for him already. He'd have to put an end to this!  
  
"HARUNO!!" Iruka bellowed in his most threatening voice, daggers gleaming in his eyes, "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS? WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!!"  
  
Silence. Everyone was quiet. Naruto at last released his grasp around Sakura and stared face to face at Iruka, now wearing an expression on his face to match Iruka's.  
  
A sly grin crept upon his face.  
  
"So you want to know who I am eh?"  
  
Sakura stared at him with terror, surely he wasn't going to. . .  
  
"I AM THE BEAST OF THE SEAL!! GUARDIAN OF THE LEGENDARY KAGE SCOLL OF SEALS!! SAKURA'S ONE TRUE LOVER AND NAMED AFTER THE FOOD OF THE GODS!! SEALED BY THE FOURTH HOKAGE HIMSELF: THE ALL POWERFUL NINE-TAILED KYUBI!!"  
  
Silence. Everyone sat open-mouths gaping Naruto. Naruto stared in confusion at their sudden silence, but then put on a grin happy to see how well known he was. He stood there with a look of shining pride on his face while Sakura could hardly take it anymore. Never had the silence been this horribly unpleasant in Sakura's life. Now he had only been with her for a day and he had ALREADY given away their secret. She'd better brace herself for the worst after this. She collapsed into her seat once more burying her head into her arms wishing that this would all just end.  
  
Suddenly the classroom door slid open and everyone finally left their gaze from Naruto's proud beaming face to see who their new unexpected vistor was. Sakura sat up in surprise as she saw who had just entered the room.  
  
It was her dear Kakashi-sensei!! Could there possibly be any worse time for him to arrive?  
  
"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said as he began making his way towards to front of the classroom, "This is the documented results of the Henge no Jutsu test your class had yesterday. I've already. . ."  
  
But then Kakashi paused noticing the queer silence in the room. He looked around the classroom and then rested his eyes at the back on Sakura and Naruto. He gave a frown and turned back towards Iruka-sensei.  
  
"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi began, "What's going on here?"  
  
Iruka sighed but then went still wearing a frown, "It appears that this boy has claimed that he is the nine-tails fox demon, Kyubi. And for some reason he seems to know who Sakura is."  
  
Kakashi gave a look of mild surprise but then just laughed, "That's just nonsense. That boy is Naruto. He's recently moved into Haruno household to live with Sakura. I believe he has come here to enroll in our ninja academy. Isn't that right Sakura?"  
  
Naruto blinked dumbfounded, "I have?"  
  
"Uh Hai sensei! He has!" Sakura quickly agreed seeing as to where Kakashi was going with this, "He's a friend of mine who wants to become a shinobi!"  
  
"Sou ka," Iruka said still not entirely impressed, "Well then what is his full name? We need that along with some other information for his registration."  
  
"My full name?" Naruto repeated puzzled, "What do you mean my full name? What does he mean by that Sakura-chan? Didn't I already just give it to him?"  
  
"No your, LAST NAME!" Iruka yelled now completely fed up dealing with this situation, "What is your LAST NAME?"  
  
"Eh? Nani? Well, I don't know that yet since Sakura-chan didn't give me one yet. . ."  
  
"Na-NANI? Enough of this foolishness," Iruka growled.  
  
Shimatta! Sakura panicked, not again. She had to quickly think up of something fast.  
  
But then she remembered,  
  
[The wind was now blowing hard against her face, she long hair flowed behind her. It felt so pleasant, she couldn't remember a time she had ever felt this alive. As she ran the wind flew with her, and together they ran towards the cherry blossom patch.  
  
Faster, and faster the wind spun, and the faster she ran. The wind gave her speed, as the spirals of air accompanied her. As she approached the cherry blossoms, Sakura rushed deep into the trees followed by the gale. The trees swayed vigorously with the tornado of wind Sakura's presence brought. The petals rained down upon her like a typhoon of pink.  
  
"I'M HERE!!" Sakura halted and yelled into the wind with outstretched arms, "YOU WANTED ME TO COME, RIGHT?"  
  
The wind grew stronger, as the cherry blossoms began to envelope her. Faster and faster, they span around her leaving her trapped within the circle of storm.]  
  
Those violent winds that time had to have been caused by him. The spirits alone would probably never be able to conjure up such a powerful maelstrom like that. Not when they were still sealed. A part of his chakra must have leaked out of the sealed scrolls. It had to have been Naruto who created those stormy gales. It was a whirlpool of a tornado.  
  
"Well," Iruka asked again impatiently, "What is your last name?"  
  
"UZUMAKI!!" Sakura yelled out all of a sudden which caused everyone to direct their gaze towards her. That was the first thing that came into her mind.  
  
The whirlpools of wind in that violent maelstrom. It was the perfect name.  
  
"Uzumaki," Sakura said once more now in a definite tone, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
Naruto stared at her in amazement. She really did come through for him this time. He seriously was lost by what was going on. He put on a grin and nodded in agreement. While Iruka just sighed, finally it took him five minutes to finally just get his name. At least that was finally over with.  
  
"Well Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said now in a relieved tone, "Welcome to the Konoha Ninja Academy. You are now enrolled into becoming a shinobi."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Not to far by strange things were already setting Konoha into disaster.  
  
"I swear sir," a man protested back at another aggravated man, "I never knocked down your stand!"  
  
"Oh! And I supposed it knocked itself over instead! You young people just piss me off! Hurry up and fess up!"  
  
"Look," the man replied, "All I saw was this strange shadow covering over mine, and suddenly my shadow just somehow forced the thing to fall over."  
  
"WHAT?! Do I look STUPID to you?!"  
  
The quarrel went on, but strange occurrences lead to another. Around the village this "stange shadow" had not finished it's ongoing wrath just yet.  
  
It was after something.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC?  
  
Japanese terms used (Arigatou Kenhime-san, Jap terms is probably not the proper "term" to use for this after all)  
  
Nanimonai-it's nothing at all, chodai-yes please!, daisuki-I like you a lot!/ or possibly "I love you!", harashite sai yo- let go of me!, ramen date baiyou!- uhh, pretty self explanatory, wakarimashta- I understand  
  
Note: uzumaki is the Japanese word for "whirlpool", Naruto can also mean "maelstrom"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lolita-sama: *blinks in mild amusement*, is this what Laruku-san writes all the time?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *rollseyes* it's screwed isn't it?  
  
Lolita-sama: *sighs* yet though Sakura suffers, it seems as though everyone in this story has someone to love. I wonder how that must be like. *stares off with a faraway look*  
  
Sasuke-kun: *looks away* yea, me too.  
  
Lolita-sama: *looks at him with a slightly amused look on her face*  
  
Sasuke-kun: *glares at her* It's not like I need anyone anyway.  
  
Lolita-sama: *chuckles* you and I are quite alike.  
  
Sasuke-kun: *stares at her then mutters* I REALLY hope I don't have to stay with her that long. Ma minna r&r, maybe Laruku will return once she sees an increase in her reviews. Sayonara! 


	8. OAFL, You Were Chosen: The First Encount...

*Sasuke practices with his shuriken, stops noticing someone's presence*  
  
Sasuke-kun: *blinks* L-Laruku-san!  
  
Laruku-chan: Hisashiburi ne?  
  
*Sasuke stands still with a look between relief and agony*  
  
Laruku-chan: -_-? Ano, doushta no?  
  
Sasuke-kun: *shrugs then goes back to practicing* Nanimonai. . .  
  
Laruku-chan: @.@?? What's up with him?  
  
Anyways, I'm finally back. Took me awhile to continue this story again. Gomen minna, I hope I didn't have you all scared that I wasn't going to update in months like the last time. ^^;;; Had a couple of issues that left me a little depressed (hopefully that won't effect my writing, even though I've developed an alter ego) but here I am writing again, hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Keep checking my profile for updates, I update from time to time, but sometimes it might go unnoticed.  
  
Sasuke-kun: *blinks* and that's a bad thing?  
  
Laruku-chan: uhh well you know the way with me, I just kinda. *blushes*  
  
Sasuke-kun: uhuh yea, *coughs* idiot . . .  
  
Laruku-chan: *glares* anyways, arigatou minna. Keetra says I blab too much in each update, but that's just me (even tho she's right, I kinda stall the story don't I?) but other than that thx for the support. And Kairi, I'm not exactly a gothic lolita but I thought it'd be cool to use one as an alter ego, I really do have a dark side sometimes even tho I don't show it.  
  
Anyways what else has been keeping me busy was that I went to CN Anime Expo last weekend, my first time at an anime con, so I had a pretty good time. I got an autograph from Fred Gallagher and Seraphim of the Megatokyo webcomics. ^^ You won't believe how many people were cosplayed as characters from Naruto. Most of them were all playing the role as our Uchiha Sasuke. Seriously there had to be at least ten of them at the con. ^^  
  
Sasuke-kun: @.@?? Now I'm really scared . . .  
  
Laruku-chan: Saw a ton of good anime there. I watched different animes, Witch Hunter Robin really caught my eye, and I'm thinking of doing a crossover with that later on (I kinda see some character match-ups from those characters to Naruto). It's a fantastic anime, dark kinda gothic feel to it so it's my kinda anime. I'm obsessed with the music. I think Taku Iwasaki did the soundtrack from what I've heard. She's one of my faves. "Shell" and "Half Pain" the OP and ED themes performed by Bana really fit series. I'm like addicted to those songs at the moment. Well anyways enuff rambling. ^^;;;  
  
Ma, minna-san here's your next chappie and keep the reviews coming. This event in the story will probably last about 5 parts or more until I can finally end it and then move on. Right now here's the third part of "Of All Young Shinobi Lives, You Were Chosen: THE FIRST ENCOUNTER" enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
IF ONLY KAMI-SAMA COULD GRANT ME THE WILL TO WRITE MORE:  
  
SCROLL SEALER SAKURA  
  
Chapter Eight, PART THREE: Sensing Something Wrong, In the Presence of Someone's Dark Shadow  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!"  
  
BONK!!  
  
"ITAI!!!" Naruto screamed in pain as he started rubbing the lump that had grown on the back of his head, "I said sorry already! I didn't mean to, I just got really worried about you and then I . . ."'  
  
"Hai USO!" Sakura spat back, "BAKA! Are you a STALKER?! I said not to follow, but you still keep coming after me!"  
  
"Demo, I get bored easily! This human stuff's no fun!"  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Hinata squeaked quietly, "Don't you think you're being a little rough?"  
  
"If you don't listen to me," Sakura went on ignoring Hinata, "I swear I destroy every single bit of human you actually possess!"  
  
"But I'm not human!"  
  
"It's all the same when you're dead!"  
  
Hinata watched the two bickering at each other in utter confusement. It was already the lunch break hour but they still hadn't started eating. Hinata was afraid that she wouldn't be able to present Sakura with the special lunch that she had made her. Yet still, here she was with her best friend fighting with this complete stranger. She doubted they even realized that she was even there. Right now seeing these two together made her feel uneasy being with them. Hinata somehow felt strangely out of place in this fight. But the same question just kept hacking away at her.  
  
What was going on?  
  
"Look, I'm your guardian you know!" Naruto shouted back, "It's my job to watch over you!"  
  
"Well can you do it without letting the entire world knowing?!"  
  
"What's wrong with that? You should show off the fact that you're a Scroll Sealer! It's an honor! Do it just like me, shout it out LOUDLY and PROUDLY!! Otherwise people won't know, then that's no fun!"  
  
Nani? Hinata blinked. What was a Scroll Sealer? What on earth were they talking about?  
  
"Screw that, I told you already that I'm not ready for something like that! I can't even do Henge, and it's already trouble enough trying to keep you out of sight!"  
  
"Well I never said it was going to easy! Besides, you don't think I've got troubles? It sucks being human! If only I could get out of this stupid temporary form. I'm no good being like this . . ."  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to shout out another protest but she paused at these words. Surely he didn't mean what she thought he meant by saying that . . .  
  
"Masaka," she began, "Don't tell me you can't become Kyubi?"  
  
Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as he tried to face Sakura fearlessly, "Uh. Well yea I meant to umm, tell you about that. I err, well until you capture all the scroll spirits then I'm going to be stuck like this. I'm only allowed my true form for protecting the scrolls, not to use my full power against them."  
  
"B-but I thought you said you were going to help me capture them!" Sakura stuttered in protest, "What about all that "I AM THE ALMIGHTY NINE-TAILS KYUBI" crap? Now you're saying you really can't use your powers?"  
  
"Well it's now like I'm powerless! I'm just a little restricted on my powers right now! Besides you're the Scroll Sealer anyway! Most of the work's supposed to go to you! It's your duty!"  
  
"But now you're saying that I've got a whole load more of crap to deal with than I thought I was going to handle."  
  
"Uhh, well you know I didn't exactly put it that way. . ." Naruto sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura stared in disbelief before collapsing onto the ground onto her knees. Hinata immediately gave her a look of usual concern and frowned seeing her friend like this once more. Yesterday was horrible, but she couldn't stand having to deal with this today. But still she couldn't make heads or tails of what they were discussing. The desire of truth inside of Hinata was almost about to overload but somehow she couldn't really bring herself to ask the questions she had told herself the other day to ask. It was her weakness, the fact of how shy she was. And she couldn't ask them, especially not in front of that boy.  
  
But seriously, who was this boy?  
  
He was one of the strangest people she had ever met.  
  
"A-ano, Sakura-chan?" Hinata broke the silence between the three with her soft voice, "I-I don't think you've introduced me to this person yet. A-and it seems like you two know each other. Who is he?"  
  
Sakura glanced up and finally in about five minutes noticed her friend sitting right beside her. She knew Hinata was always quiet, but she didn't realize how sometimes she could be just as unnoticeable as a rock. Was it gifted ninja ability, or just because of her timid self? Yet still how could she have not known Hinata was listening to their conversation?!  
  
She gasped and searched through her head trying to think of a sensible reply, but somehow the words just snagged in her throat and made her mouth dry. Her mind raced quickly back and forth but somehow she couldn't think of an answer to such a simple question.  
  
Naruto glanced at a Sakura and noticed her awkwardness. He just couldn't understand her at all sometimes. He looked along beside her to see the girl who spoke with the tiny meek voice. She was a dark girl, but somehow she didn't really stand out at all. He blinked in confusion, seeing Sakura becoming all silent. He sighed. Maybe if he was going to get her to start liking him he should start filling in her frequent strange sudden silences.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked once more now puzzled by her quiet self.  
  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto announced with a grin.  
  
Sakura stared at him with shock. Were her ears deceiving her? Did Naruto actually just give a sane normal reply to a questioning of his name without giving away his real identity?  
  
Maybe finally her shouts and punches had finally come through!  
  
"But that's not who I really am. I'm Sakura's new guardian into becoming a Scroll Sealer. We're going to capture the lost scroll spirits that she released!" Naruto continued on with a proud look on his face.  
  
Sakura fell to the ground with an anime fall. She knew he was being too smart for his dumb self.  
  
"Sc-Scroll spirits?" Hinata stuttered back, "What is he talking about Sakura?"  
  
"Uhh, nothing Hinata!" Sakura chuckled nervously trying to laugh it off, "He's really quite stupid, just ignore him!"  
  
"Sakura released the twelve scroll spirits from the Legendary Kage Scroll which have been sealed by the Yondaime himself," Naruto went on with a new eagerness in his voice, "Sakura has been receiving visions from the spirits themselves in her dreams and she followed their voices to the hidden cherry blossom patch. They all escaped and now she and I are gonna save the world by getting them all back!"  
  
"Huh? Ano, I really don't understand what you're saying," Hinata stammered, "You've must have been mistaken."  
  
"Oi! You're the one who's mistaken! I'm saying the truth you know!" Naruto objected, "Isn't that right Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Naruto! Quit confusing her!" Sakura bellowed, "She won't understand. This isn't something she's meant to know!"  
  
"No, go on!" Hinata exclaimed.  
  
"Eh?" Both Sakura and Naruto looked at Hinata taken back by her outburst.  
  
"Uh I mean, please I'd like to know!" Hinata begged Naruto to continue.  
  
Naruto grinned and opened his mouth the share some more of the tale but suddenly he recalled seeing her face before. He looked at the dark haired girl and scratched his head trying to recollect exactly where he had seen her back in his poor short-term memory . . .  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed in realization, "Now I remember who you are! You're that girl who tried to follow Sakura into the cherry blossom patch!"  
  
Hinata blinked in surprise. What was he talking about? She had never met him before until this day. How was it that he knew who she was? And how would he know about that time?  
  
She blushed as he jumped down from his spot and crouched right next to her. He stared at her and examined her milky white eyes. She found herself meeting his blue ones and flushed at how close his face was to hers. But somehow she couldn't help noticing . . .  
  
He had the most liveliest sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen. She wasn't used to how much life they held compared with the pale dead ones she had to live with for the majority of her life.  
  
"You passed out though when I tried to lure you away," Naruto went on, "But I guess I kind went about the wrong way of doing it. I didn't think you'd pass out from just a little wind."  
  
Just a little wind? More like a tornado, Hinata shuddered. Never had she experienced such strong winds before.  
  
But how could he have the power to control winds like that? Just exactly who was he?  
  
Chotto matte, he had said before that:  
  
["I AM THE BEAST OF THE SEAL!! GUARDIAN OF THE LEGENDARY KAGE SCOLL OF SEALS!! SAKURA'S ONE TRUE LOVER AND NAMED AFTER THE FOOD OF THE GODS!! SEALED BY THE FOURTH HOKAGE HIMSELF: THE ALL POWERFUL NINE-TAILED KYUBI!!"]  
  
Before when he had mentioned those words in the classroom they had sounded foolish and absurd. Yet now they were all starting to make sense. From what she had heard from their discussion this Naruto wasn't human at all, what he had said before might actually be true. Could it be that, he really was Kyubi?  
  
Hinata thought back to yesterday:  
  
[Sakura and Hinata made their way down the tree-lined street heading back for home. The sun was shining now, it was such a beautiful to time to take a stroll along the streets of Konoha. Sakura and Hinata were now in happy conversation until Sakura brought up an unexpected subject.  
  
"Ano ne, Hinata-chan."  
  
"Nani yo?"  
  
"You know about what happened in back in class right, about how I accidentally transformed into a nine-tailed fox?"  
  
"I'm sure none of us could forget that," Hinata chuckled.  
  
"I've been dreaming about a Kyubi lately. Every single day for the past week."  
  
"Eh?" Hinata paused.  
  
"Yet somehow everytime I see him, I feel like he's like someone I've known for a really long time. And somehow, there's this strange feeling whenever I'm near it. And I hear it speaking to me, in my dreams."  
  
Nani? Hinata pondered.  
  
"Kyubi? What are talking about?" Hinata asked with a puzzled look as Sakura fell silent.]  
  
Masaka, could he be Sakura's Kyubi?  
  
"Gomen ne!" Naruto smiled with another one of his sheepish grins, "When Sakura finally arrived at the cherry blossoms, she lacked the power the spirits needed for her the release them. Sakura told me that she had heard your voice back when she was there. The spirits must have used you to their advantage. I think it's because whenever someone who possesses a high level of chakra, they won't be able to release at full power unless they get emotionally excited. Hearing your cry of help triggered that power in Sakura. You really got wasted though. Sakura had to carry you back home unconscious!"  
  
Hinata blinked still slightly lost at what he was saying. Yet somehow the way he explained it made him seem different than the goofus he seemed like he was.  
  
Sakura stared blankly at Naruto. It was really hard for her to believe that Naruto really did know a lot more to chakra and spiritual energy than she did, despite the idiot he was. She really would need every single bit of help he could offer. She knew that even though he was now currently weakened from his original state, she was sure he'd provide a lot of help and support later on. He really did seem like a reliable guy.  
  
Naruto gave a look a curiosity and took a step closer towards Hinata. Sakura blinked. Hinata blushed and tried to back away however what Naruto did next took her completely by surprise.  
  
To both girls' horror, Naruto began sniffing Hinata.  
  
Sakura stood there jaw hanging in disbelief while Hinata was blushing uncontrollably. Naruto continued to sniff her for awhile. Sakura could barely hide the popping vein throbbing in her temple as she clenched her fists in anger.  
  
"YOU ECCHI!!" Sakura screamed as she punched Naruto square in the jaw he flung backwards and crashed into the base of a tree.  
  
"ITAI!!" Naruto hollered once more, "WHAT DID I DO WRONG THIS TIME?!"  
  
"ARE ALL BOYS PEVERTED LIKE YOU?" Sakura shouted back with daggers in her eyes, "STOP HITTING ON MY FRIENDS!!"  
  
Naruto rubbed his sore head once more and ignored Sakura as he sat down. He faced Hinata once more. Hinata blushed when his eyes met hers again.  
  
"Your chakra level is pretty high for someone of your rank," he spoke taking her back in surprise, "There is something in your blood that strengthens it from normal shinobi. A sort of potential for inheriting special jutsu."  
  
"Eh?!" both girls' gasped in unison.  
  
"And plus," Naruto continued as he approached a blushing Hinata once more, "Somehow before I sensed something strange about your eyes. It seems like you can expel chakra from them. That's quite a rare talent from what I'm told. How is it that someone like you is capable of these abilities?"  
  
Hinata tried to reply but the words were somehow held back. She blushed once more but yet at the same time she was surprised. The extent on her abilities and the secret of her family blood was something that was kept quite secret. It was not possible for someone on first glance to already be able to tell that she was from an advanced bloodline.  
  
"Oi! What's your name anyway?" Naruto asked cheerfully.  
  
"Uhh," Hinata tried to reply.  
  
"Kikoenai yo! Say it louder!" Naruto complained.  
  
"W-watashi. . ." Hinata began.  
  
"Dame, dame! Motto ookina!" Naruto demanded.  
  
"Naruto, will you quit you're whining? This is my friend Hinata-chan!" Sakura explained for her shy friend, "Hinata's last name is Hyuuga. She's from Konoha's Hyuuga clan. They're clan members are known for the talent and strength. That must be the reason why you sensed something potential in her blood."  
  
"Sou ka," Naruto said thoughtfully, "My nose is always right!"  
  
"Nextime keep your nose to youself," Sakura grumbled.  
  
Hinata sighed as Naruto finally backed away to join Sakura. She looked at him with astonishment. He had even sensed her eye technique. Most people didn't know about the Hyuuga's most useful and sacred tool. If her father found out that her chakra had been analyzed like that, she would have to meet unforgiving punishment.  
  
She'd have to find out something in exchange for his knowledge of her.  
  
"You know Sakura," Naruto went on, "She could become a really powerful ally. Maybe we should make her one of us!"  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, "I don't want to cause anymore trouble for my friends or family. Hinata would be burdened by this all."  
  
The two glared at each other, ready to start up another debate when Hinata interrupted them with her soft voice.  
  
"Ano," Hinata began once more, "If, if Sakura-chan is now a Scroll Sealer, then it's a really big role right?"  
  
"Hai!" Naruto said proudly, "You should be really impressed! Of all young shinobi lives out there, Sakura was chosen!"  
  
"Then how is she going to capture them?" Hinata inquired timidly, "Wouldn't she need some sort of strong sacred force to aid her if she is going to fight powerful spiritual beings? It seems like normal chakra isn't capable of sealing a demon of power."  
  
Sakura glanced looking first from Hinata then to Naruto, yet both girls were staring at Naruto for an answer. He looked back at them with strange looks wondering why they were looking at him like that. But he merely smiled and gave them a response. It looked as if he still needed more explaining to do.  
  
"Ma, Sakura!" Naruto declared with a grin on his face, "Looks like now's a good time to give you you're first jutsu lesson!"  
  
"Jutsu lesson?" Sakura scoffed, "An idiot like YOU teach ME jutsu? As if."  
  
"Oi! Who's the one who failed her Henge no Jutsu test?" Naruto smirked back at her. She glared back at him in reply.  
  
"Today I'll teach you how to summon. If you don't know how to summon then you'll have no hope in controlling scroll spirits, or sealing them," Naruto explained, "Becoming the master of the Legendary Kage Scroll of Seals is not only being able to maintain a high level of chakra, but also being able to summon different spirits to grant you with special abilities and techniques to use in battle. All of the many different types of jutsu that were sealed are all forbidden techniques. Before you can use kinjutsu, you must have a contract signed to the spirits allowing you to summon."  
  
"A summoning contract?" Sakura repeated back in bewilderment.  
  
"Here watch this," Naruto said and slowly formed his hands into a seal. Hinata blinked completely baffled but Sakura could somehow sense what was going on. She could feel him slowly pulling out chakra from deep inside his body and releasing it into the air. Yet somehow this chakra felt strange, it almost seemed like it had a red colour to it. She watched as he bit his thumb letting the blood flow loose. He then quickly began performing hand seals and slammed his right hand onto the earth.  
  
"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"  
  
A sudden jolt shook the ground as seals appeared on the earth surrounding his hand. But instead of touching the earth, a poof of smoke revealed in his hand he held an enormous scroll. He sighed and wiped off some sweat from his forehead and grinned. He picked up the scroll and unraveled it revealing to them blank white panels. There was no writing at all.  
  
"This," Naruto said with a proud beaming face, "Is the Legendary Kage Scroll of Seals! Right now it's useless because all the scroll spirits seal inscriptions have been erased since they have been released. Each time you seal a beast demon, a new inscription will appear on the scroll. Sign the scroll in your own blood underneath it to show your ownership. This is the way you hold your claim on the spirit."  
  
Sakura blinked and stared down looking at the scroll. It was really quite plain, so far there was nothing "legendary" about it. Yet it still held a sort of strange feeling to it. Almost like some sort of regal importance. But she continued to look at it, pondering at what it's true power really was like.  
  
"Satte," Naruto sighed as he stepped up towards Sakura, "Seal me."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura gasped, what was he doing?  
  
"Once you released the spirits you released me as well so you'll have to re- seal me into the scroll. It is my duty to aid you, the Scroll Sealer, in returning back all the scroll spirits. In a real scroll spirit battle it won't be this easy. You and the opposing spirit must fight to the death. There is no giving up, for either side. So both sides must fight with their lives at stake."  
  
"Demo," Sakura protested, "You never told me it was going to be that dangerous!"  
  
"What did you expect? Searching for them in some kind of kiddy scavenger hunt? This is serious!"  
  
"But, why do I have to seal you, if I already can trust you as an ally? It's not like you can use you demon fox powers, so the world isn't in danger even if you aren't sealed. You could just live a normal life as a shinobi."  
  
"I can't, I'm destined to the fate of Scroll Spirits. Whatever happens to them, I have to make sure they're kept sealed."  
  
"Demo," Sakura went on, "Once I seal you, you won't exist in this world once you're imprisoned in the scroll again!"  
  
"Actually you broke me free," Naruto explained, "You broke the sacred seal that keeps us all locked together. But now that there's no twelve scrolls to protect, my purpose of protecting them has been taken away by you. Besides, I can't be sealed permanently again; you still don't have enough power to do that.  
  
Normally a scroll spirit won't last long if they're not sealed, so they need the scroll to reside so that their powers are preserved. When you begin sealing scroll spirits, they will immediately be imprisoned permanently in the scroll once more. They will become under you're complete control and you can summon them at will. However as the guardian of the scroll spirits, I don't need a scroll to conserve my powers in because I can draw infinite amounts of power from the Sun. With this power, I can live in my temporary form with out running out of chakra and ceasing to exist."  
  
"But I still don't get why I have to seal you," Sakura said with a skeptic look, "There wouldn't be any point."  
  
"There is. Once you have sealed my soul I can still exist outside of the scrolls because I have the ability to maintain myself with the chakra from the sun's energy. However once you sign the summoning contract, this means no matter where I am on this earth, you will be able to summon me in times of need. This special jutsu is a way to keep us connected just in case you meet a scroll spirit and I'm not around. It'll be really useful later on. Plus you need a spirit to practice on anyway."  
  
Sakura sighed and then stood up to face Naruto.  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"Mazu," Naruto started off, "Gather chakra to your hands in the form of a seal. Concentrate to get in controlled in the right place. Accelerate your chakra throughout your body until you feel it being intensified. Don't release it until the right moment. This could be really difficult in the beginning but as long as you do as I say, you shouldn't have a lot of trouble."  
  
Sakura gave him an unsure look. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to do this. Sakura sighed, but then gave a definite nod as she held her hands in a seal. Sakura closed her eyes and began pulling out her chakra and letting it circulate throughout the veins in her body. She concentrated on clearing her thoughts as suddenly she felt a great force inside of her awaken. The light shone and she felt a warmth rise from beneath her. The same glowing circle of light appeared and she knew it was the right to release her power.  
  
"Now, use your blood the way I did," Naruto shouted over the light, "Preform the seal of flames, Tora no Rim. The tiger seal is the symbol of the Hokage's power of fire, use it whenever you summon or seal a demon. Release you chakra at full power and focus it towards me."  
  
Sakura nodded took her thumb and bit it so the blood flowed loose and quickly changed her seal. She began accelerating her chakra at full speed. She used her chakra to create an incredible force; she never knew she had the ability to do this at her own will. Sakura let out a cry and finally released her chakra aiming directly towards Naruto. He spread his arms wide letting the force hit him. Sakura watched as suddenly words started to form in her head. Sakura closed her eyes as shouted out the feelings inside.  
  
"COME TO ME KAGE SCROLL SPIRIT! LET YOUR SPIRIT BE REGAINED ONCE MORE!  
  
RETURN TO THE SHADOW SCROLL: FOX DEMON!"  
  
At once it was as if Naruto's soul was being sucked right from his body and into the blank scroll. Great violent winds appeared once more and it took all of Sakura's might not to be blown away by such a powerful force. She held her stance although she could feel her body vibrating to the fierce energy surrounding her. It was hard to hold onto. The winds of Naruto's "soul" began swirling straight into the scroll and it was as if an invisible hand began to paint in bloody words, the characters of the demon fox. Sakura felt a slight pain slicing away at her fingers. She looked down and noticed, that the blood that the words were written in, were nonetheless her own.  
  
The name written on scroll was complete. Sakura felt as the winds began to recede and both she and Naruto collapsed towards the ground in exhaustion. Sakura panted trying to catch her breath. The force was so overwhelming it almost felt as thought her life had been sucked right out of her. She clutched her beating heart, and all of a sudden she felt as warm blood being forced up through her throat. She coughed up all the thrown up blood as Hinata quickly jumped towards her friend in concern.  
  
"I . . . told . . .ya . . ." Naruto laughed weakly, "I knew it wasn't . . . gonna be easy for you the first time . . ."  
  
Sakura gave him a glare yet this time she didn't have the energy to make it count. She felt her head become all weary as suddenly she felt her eyes droop and she collapsed back towards the ground once more.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped in worry and quickly caught her friend's fall.  
  
"Were you trying to kill me?" Sakura tried to yell back but her voice came in short gasps, "I . . .I can hardly breathe . . ."  
  
Hinata cried in concern, "We should get you a hospital right away! No, the ANBU MEDICS!"  
  
"H-Hinata!" Sakura wheezed back, "You're . . . over exaggerating again . . ."  
  
"Daijoubu, you . . . just need rest," Naruto panted back, "I'm not doing . . . too well either. I didn't expect you to do . . . so well the first time. I doubted, you'd seal me properly. I wasn't ready for this part . . ."  
  
Naruto got down onto his knees and began coughing up some blood but then sat back down with a foolish grin.  
  
"Good job, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in his most cheerful voice possible, "Now, all you have to do is, sign your name in blood underneath my inscription. Then press your fingerprints below it to complete the sealing."  
  
Sakura looked down upon her bloody hands and then glanced over to the scroll. She felt her head become all dizzy again but instead she took and deep breath and tried to crawl towards the scroll. Hinata quickly gasped and brought the scroll towards Sakura instead. Sakura gave a grateful nod and below Naruto's Fox Demon inscription she wrote the characters to her name.  
  
Haruno Sakura.  
  
Sakura paused as she stared down at the scroll. It was almost hard to believe, that she had done all this.  
  
Releasing this much chakra the nextime might kill her.  
  
Sakura smiled and slowly gave into the weariness in her body and collapsed onto the scroll absolutely worn out.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Hinata whimpered as she quickly picked up her fallen friend.  
  
"Aww darn, I still didn't teach her how to summon yet, and now she's already passed out. Heh, she's tougher than I thought though," Naruto sighed. Hinata looked at him and looked back at Sakura in sorrow.  
  
"Don't worry she'll get through," Naruto laughed in a raspy voice as he lay down in exhaustion.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Naruto and Hinata whirled around to meet two dark eyes and silver spiky hair. Hinata gasped back in horror to see them being found. Naruto said nothing but stared back at the jounin with suspicion in his eyes. How could he have not sensed him coming? His sense of chakra could spread out over miles yet he couldn't detect this person's chakra approaching them? Maybe it was because of his current exhaustion. No, that wasn't it. This person was no normal shinobi . . .  
  
"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata stammered.  
  
"There's blood on the ground!" Kakashi said in surprise, "What have you three been doing? Why is Sakura unconscious?"  
  
Naruto and Hinata said nothing. Hinata was desperately trying to think up of a reply, while Naruto continued glaring at Kakashi as though he was some sort of unexpected enemy. Kakashi looked from one to another trying to pick up something comprehendible between their silences. He rest his gaze back on Sakura. Her body lay out spread across an enormous open scroll. It was almost completely blank except for one panel. In which it wrote . . .  
  
[NINE-TAILED FOX DEMON: KYUBI]  
  
[Haruno Sakura]  
  
Kyubi? Somehow this looked like some sort of summoning scroll. They weren't possibly trying to summon the demon fox here? No, that would be impossible. Where would they get such a scroll anyway? But still, if they weren't trying to summon Kyubi, then what was the enormous amount of chakra he felt being released. He had never sensed such a powerful force before. Yet somehow no one else but him had sensed it.  
  
Kakashi stared down at the scroll once more. The words were all written in someone's blood. And by the looks of it, that blood belonged to . . .  
  
"I'll take Sakura to the infirmary. You two just stay here until you're called," Kakashi instructed as he began to gently lift Sakura into his arms, "It looks like she released too much chakra, yet she should be fine soon enough."  
  
"Hai sensei," Hinata replied, Naruto kept silent.  
  
As Kakashi stood up he noticed him staring at him with a strange look. Kakashi stared back at him in a same silence. The two locked eyes as Kakashi could sense something strange coming from the boy. Somehow, something about him seemed out of the ordinary. His could sense his chakra, it somehow reminded him of the spiritual energy he used to always be able to sense back at the cherry blossom patch. This boy certainly wasn't who he seemed.  
  
Naruto watched as he began to leave. He somehow reminded him of someone, he just couldn't remember who exactly it was. Could he possibly be him? He wasn't sure but from now on . . .  
  
He'd have to keep a close eye on him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
And she could sense it.  
  
Sakura was now leaping from building top to the next. Swiftly keep watch. She made no attempt to be unseen but instead searched on and on frantically. What she was searching for, she didn't know. But somehow she knew it was there. She could sense it's presence as clear as day.  
  
And she was getting close.  
  
Sakura took off with another leap but then paused. Somehow the chakra she was sensing disappeared. It was gone, she couldn't sense it anymore. But how could it have vanished so abruptly? Sakura twisted her head around trying to pick up some sort of sign, but it had somehow vanished without a trace. It was nowhere to be found.  
  
This wasn't right. Something was going on here.  
  
Feeling uneasy Sakura quickly loaded her fingers with several kunai and stooped low in place. Could it possibly that the enemy was right where she was? It could be hiding from her at the very moment.  
  
It was too quiet.  
  
Sakura kept her senses at full alert and waited. But as the seconds ticked by nothing happened. Resuming back into a normal stance Sakura decided it was probably nothing. She should probably continue searching. Maybe if she moved around more she'd be able to pick up some sort of signal.  
  
Sakura began to take off but all of a sudden she felt her entire body freeze up.  
  
She couldn't move.  
  
Sakura dropped her kunai in surprise and began struggling to try to get at least one part of her body to move, but it was no use. She was completely immobilized. She body was trembling in place but somehow she couldn't get a single muscle in her body to move.  
  
She couldn't move at all. She was trapped.  
  
But that wasn't possible, how her body just freeze up. Surely this wasn't the enemy's attack?  
  
This was bad, if she wasn't able to move soon, she was in a very vulnerable position. If the enemy started attacking now she'd be in great danger. Sakura began to panic as she frantically tried to sense anyone approaching, but everything was dead silent. She grew anxious. It was disturbing have to wait like this. Almost like waiting for death itself.  
  
But something else came to greet her instead.  
  
A cold chill suddenly began to appear, thickening the air with its unpleasantness. Sakura gasped as suddenly she released what was trapping her. She stared down and saw, that it was in fact her own shadow. Masaka! The enemy could manipulate shadows like this? It must someone's ninjutsu. It was starting to grow dark and Sakura couldn't tell where it was coming from. This wasn't good. Now she had no chance of sensing where the enemy was hiding.  
  
Sakura watched as out of the blue, dark shadows started stretching towards her feet. The same terrifying force from her dream before! But now she couldn't defend herself. There was no escaping them. Sakura screamed in horror as the shadows once again took shape and began twisting around her body. She felt her entire body being squeezed in pain. It was no use, she wouldn't last . . .  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"KYAAA!!!!!"  
  
Sakura awoke and jumped up in bed as she began panting. Cold sweat was now streaming down her head. She panted in short raspy puffs of air until finally she gathered enough strength to calm down. She placed a hand over her chest as she tried her best to finally catch a breath. She inhaled once more and took a final deep breath as she finally took in her surroundings.  
  
She looked down and noticed to see her clothed in white shirt and finally realized where she was. This was the academy's infirmary.  
  
"You finally woke up Sakura."  
  
Sakura quickly turned around to her side to see Kakashi right beside her. She felt her cheeks warm up as he gave her a pleasant smile. It was hard for Sakura not to squeal out in pure joy to just see the look of him but she clamped that squeal down with a gulp. She tried her best to smile back in a normal casual smile back but ended up scrambling her face into a mixture of emotions making it impossible to read. Kakashi sweatdropped as he watched the girl struggle, but then sighed.  
  
"I was getting worried, I thought maybe you released too much chakra," Kakashi said, "It's almost near the end of school. You'd better hurry up get to you're class. I'm sure even though it is one of Iruka's err, long lectures you wouldn't want to miss out on it. Knowing how you are one of his good students. He might be outside right now with your class doing training exercises."  
  
Sakura blushed. Well she used to be top of the class but now she wasn't so sure about that anymore. Sakura gave a nod as she began to try and pull herself up. She raised her body when suddenly a stitch of pain stung on her side. She winced as the sting slowly passed but still made her body sore. Sakura crouched down and hugged her stomach twitching uncomfortably.  
  
Kakashi watched her as she began trembling trying to make the pain go away. It was strange. What could they possibly be doing at the time to make her so weak right now? He had already squashed out the summoning idea in his mind but he knew whatever it was, it had caused Sakura to release an incredible amount of chakra. He had sensed it coming straight from her. Yet for some reason that Naruto boy had be close to unconsciousness himself. What was going on? Kakashi wanted to know exactly that, but he thought it would be best not to ask Sakura of it right now. It would make her feel uneasy and suspicious of the close eye he was keeping on her. He had always sensed something strange about her ever since she had joined the academy, not counting her sudden blushes whenever he was around her.  
  
"Sensei," Sakura panted as she tried another attempt to get up, "Do you know where Hinata and Naruto are? I need to speak to them about something . . ."  
  
"About what?" Kakashi asked gently. He knew better not to ask, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Sakura blinked and faced him once more. Despite the fact of how happy she was whenever they were alone, she couldn't help but wonder whenever she was in some sort of trouble, Kakashi was usually there. Just like yesterday. She remembered times when she was little that Kakashi had helped her around the academy, but what was strange connection between them? Was he a stalker like the way Naruto was? She knew Naruto only did it out of protection, but was it the same with Kakashi? Did Kakashi know too much about her?  
  
Sakura sighed. Even though it was a bit queer it was a little comforting knowing that. She smiled and replied, "It's nothing really. Just a dream that's been disturbing me for awhile."  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"Well . . ." Sakura began, "Maybe it's time I told somebody . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright minna-sama," Iruka shouted over the countless pants of exhaustion, "I wanna see 50 more push-ups and then we'll move on to the obstacle course for tests of speed!"  
  
Again?! Naruto was practically screaming in disgust. He said that 15 minutes ago when they started training, but now he couldn't take this anymore, it was like reliving the horror of the day when he first got sealed into the scrolls. That time he had sworn revenge on Konoha but even though he hadn't given that up, now that he was released he was close to wanting that revenge so badly because of this torture.  
  
"MOU!" Naruto panted along with the rest of class, "WE'VE DONE LIKE A HUNDRED ALREADY DAMMIT! AND NOW YOU WANT US TO DO A FRIGGIN OBSTACLE COURSE?!"  
  
"DAMARE UZUMAKI!" Iruka barked at Naruto and he fell silent while giving a glare back.  
  
"Keep you're voice down Naruto-kun," Hinata begged, "If you make Iruka- sensei mad, he'll force us to do more."  
  
"I don't know how you can stand it," Naruto retorted, "This sucks! Even I take this any longer."  
  
"Then you better shut the hell up you troublesome bastard," a voice snapped at him at his side.  
  
Naruto whirled around to see a boy with a hairstyle not too different from that of Iruka's (N/A: seriously that's what I thought when I first saw him) except he had a sour expression on his face that gave him a look well beyond his years. If he hadn't been doing push-ups before without collapsing Naruto could have sworn he was an old man who failed the ninja academy exams for the past five decades.  
  
"It's not like you're any different from the rest of us you know," the boy bellowed, "I can't stand this either, too much troublesome strain. But what I can't stand even more is you're girly whining. Just looking at you pisses me off. I knew I wouldn't like you when you barged into our class this morning."  
  
"Who the hell are you to speak to me like that?" Naruto glared at him insulted by the way he was being treated, "Do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
"An idiot from what I've seen so far."  
  
"WHAT?! WHY I OUGHTA . . ." Naruto shouted back.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata pleaded more than ever, "P-Please! Just ignore him! Shikamaru just doesn't want you causing trouble!"  
  
"Nani?!" Naruto hissed at her, "Me shut up to this Big-Mouth Idiot?! No way!"  
  
"Hah! Big-Mouth Idiot?" Shikamaru scoffed, "You're one to talk."  
  
"What did you say?!" Naruto glared at him while Hinata tried to hold him back, "I'M GONNA MAKE THAT BIG COMPLAINING MOUTH OF YOUR'S SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
"Naruto-kun! Yuurasen!" Hinata pleaded.  
  
"I'm gonna BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Naruto hollered as he ran at full speed straight at Shikamaru, fists clenched tight.  
  
"NINPOU: KAGE MANE NO JUTSU!"  
  
Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks as he suddenly felt his entire body freeze up. He grit his teeth as he stared down in surprise to see that his shadow had somehow been pinned down in place to the ground and was attached to Shikamaru's. Was this the boy's jutsu? Naruto struggled as he tried to get at least one part of his body to move, but he was completely stuck. A shadow binding technique? He had seen this before, but where was it from?  
  
"Heh. Dou da? Ugoku nai desho?" Shikamaru chuckled as he watched Naruto cursing to get himself to move, "Guess you can't beat me to a pulp then eh, you big-mouthed idiot!"  
  
Naruto growled in fury as he tried throwing off the shadow's grip but he was totally paralyzed from head to toe. Then suddenly to his horror, his body began to move on it's own. Naruto quickly glanced up to see Shikamaru's smirking self doing the exact same pose he was in right now. He then realized,  
  
He was moving the same way as Shikamaru was. Like someone's shadow . . .  
  
"I'm the GREAT NARUTO! I'M THE ONE WHO THINK'S HE CAN BECOME A SHINOBI!" Shikamaru laughed as he began forcing Naruto to do stupid poses, "I'M SUCH A DUMBASS WHO BELIEVES THAT I'M ACTUALLY KYUBI ITSELF!"  
  
"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried in worrying in the crowd as everyone began hysterically laughing in pain. Hinata closed her eyes trembling wishing that it would all stop.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU LITTLE IDIOTS!!"  
  
Everyone immediately stopped laughing as Iruka came storming towards the two in absoulute fury. He was now a fearsome menace instead of the kind normal gentle self he was. Hinata gasped as he stopped right in front of them practically panting like a rhinoceros. Shikamaru stopped but still appeared calm and cool while Naruto was still trying to escape his jutsu.  
  
"NARA SHIKAMARU!" Iruka yelled, "RELEASE YOUR JUTSU AT ONCE!"  
  
"Hai, Hai. Wakatta," Shikamaru said putting up his hands in surrender but still remained normal and calm, "KAI!"  
  
Naruto fell the ground with a thump in surprise as he glared up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru gave him one final smirk before he turned towards Iruka as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"For the past week I've been having these weird dreams lately and I keep wondering to myself if it's all real or not. Then right just now I had this freaky nightmare that I was trapped in someone's jutsu. These strange shadows just appeared out of nowhere and suddenly they start binding me so that I can't move. But for some reason these aren't ordinary shadows. It's like they can take shape and become real! These shadows, they kept grasping me so tightly. They grabbed me so hard, that I could hardly move or even breathe!"  
  
Kakashi stared at her, and then gave a couple of seconds' silence giving Sakura's account some thought. It sounded a lot like the Kage Shibari no Jutsu he had once heard about, but he wasn't too sure if what Sakura had dreamt about really was the Shadow Binding technique. But whatever it was, it obviously didn't sound like it had happened for real.  
  
"Why do want to tell your friends about it so much?" Kakashi asked, "It's only a dream after all."  
  
Sakura paused. He was right. It shouldn't matter so much if it really was just a normal dream. Dreams could sometimes be as freaky as her's had been. Yet still she knew this wasn't an ordinary dream. All the other dreams she had before weren't ordinary,  
  
Because they had really became true.  
  
But still just because of what happened in the past could really reflect what was going on with these dreams. Just last night she had gotten the same kind of dream. But did that mean that it really was going to happen? She didn't know, but she felt like she had to find out. And the person that seemed to know all the answers to all her countless questions,  
  
Was that little demon idiot Naruto.  
  
Naruto would probably know what was going on. She had to find him, before she'd end finding out for herself in the same deadly fate she always awoke from.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said as she began shifting out of bed, "I really ought to be going now. I feel like I really need to talk to them about it."  
  
Kakashi said nothing, but then gave another warm smile and a nod of approval.  
  
Sakura sighed as she rest her feet against the cold floor and hoisted her up aching body. But as she tried to stand, her wobbly legs gave way and she lost balance only to fall towards the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" Kakashi gasped as he quickly swooped out his arms under her and caught her fall before she reached the cold floor. Sakura blushed as she felt her face being buried in his chest. She glanced upwards with a shy peek to see his smiling face. Never had she ever come this close to him before.  
  
"It looks like you won't be able to move for awhile," Kakashi laughed, "But it seems like you really want to see them about this."  
  
Sakura blushed uncontrollably as she suddenly felt herself being scooped up into by him into his arms as he lifted her from the ground. She gasped she he held her surprised and shocked self in his warm arms. This was more than what she could have ever expected. Kakashi-sensei was actually holding her!  
  
"I'll bring you there personally myself," Kakashi smiled. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"I-Iie Sensei!" Sakura stuttered as Kakashi began to take a couple of steps out of the room, "Y-You really don't have to-"  
  
But Kakashi paused as he stood in place. Sakura looked up at him to see his face wrinkle into a frown as if something wasn't right. He reeled his head across the hallway as if he were searching for something yet nothing was there. Sakura glanced at him in confusion wondering why he had become all silent. She followed his gaze in front of them at the hallway up ahead. She saw nothing at all, but suddenly it came to her: strange feeling jolt inside of her. The feeling as though a part of her had suddenly froze. It had somehow temporarily vanished abruptly out of the blue. Almost as though it had been held in place. It was hard to explain but all she could say was that,  
  
Someone was trapped inside, and something wasn't right.  
  
Was someone in trouble?  
  
Without warning, Sakura suddenly felt Kakashi take off down the hallway towards the academy training grounds. It was hard for Sakura to hold on, Kakashi's jounin level lightning ninja speed was a little too much. Sakura cried as she grabbed a hold of his shirt, clutching it to try to hold on. Yet somehow it was strange. Was what he sensed, exactly what she had felt?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sensei," Shikamaru replied with a lazy sort of tone in his voice, "I told you already. I was only trying to stop this troublemaker from causing too much trouble for the rest of us. I was only cleaning up his mess. I thought I'd better teach him lesson on his first day here at the academy. He's a annoying troublesome idiot after all."  
  
"That doesn't permit you to use that kind of ninjutsu at school," Iruka scolded back, "If I were you, I'd keep a better watch over my own behavior. You're ninja grades here at the academy aren't going to improve even with that technique of yours."  
  
"Hai. Hai," Shikamaru replied not changing his tone, "You've told me more than once already. Geez, don't have to shout at me like that. It's annoying."  
  
Naruto rubbed his head at where Iruka had punched him for causing such a hassle for him already. Seriously he just couldn't stand living as a human. He glared up to see Iruka giving Shikamaru one of his usual scolding lectures yet Shikamaru was hardly fazed by it at all. Bah, he was just an idiotic big-mouthed lazy bum who liked complaining about stuff. His stupid demonstration of that shadow binding jutsu probably earned him the most attention he'd ever get for being such a dull looking boring guy. But still that jutsu seemed a whole lot like something he had seen from before, but what was it?  
  
Naruto glared at Shikamaru with daggers in his eyes as Shikamaru sneaked a hateful glance at him. Something coming from him wasn't right though, other than his looks. A strange sort of dark chakra. But then again, he was a manipulator of the shadows. That sort of cold dark chakra would probably come naturally. But this was different. He was only a genin, he couldn't possibly possess chakra like that. And by the way Naruto was sensing it, somehow this chakra reflecting off of him didn't seem like his own. It felt like it belonged to someone else. That bastard could somehow control shadows very well, yet somehow behind that jutsu was a sort of different kind of force empowering it. That boy couldn't be capable of that kind of power, unless it was from some kind of strong spiritual source. But where could he have obtained that source?  
  
Masaka, could he possibly be-?  
  
"IRUKA-SENSEI!" an approaching chuunin was racing towards them, "TAIHEN DESU! PLEASE COME QUICKLY!"  
  
"Eh?!" Iruka whirled around in surprise. Everyone stopped as the chuunin hastily whispered a few urgent words into Iruka's ear. Naruto watched as his face grow into an alarmed look.  
  
"Training session is now over!" Iruka announced to everyone's surprised faces, "Something has happened. I must go check out the situation. Everyone do not move until I-"  
  
"Hey everyone look over there!" a student cried out in excitement, "Look at the academy! Man, it's totally wasted."  
  
Everyone spun their heads and gasped out in shock. Naruto's eyes popped out wide open in surprise by the sight before his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god -" Iruka muttered under his breath.  
  
The main academy building was in ruins. It was as though some kind of force had suddenly taken over the school and had wrecked it without anyone noticing. It almost looked as though someone had ran a cannon through the walls. Crumbling pieces of rock were littered all across the yard. Debris was scattered on the ground. It was amazing that no one had noticed it until now. An enemy attack? No, Naruto thought as he sniffed the air. He couldn't sense any threats or opposing forces.  
  
But who could have possibly done all this?  
  
Iruka stared in silence but then without hesitation he began to make for the academy, "Minna-san! We'd better go see if there is anyone injured. That looks like a big explosion, people could be hurt."  
  
The class nodded and followed in pursuit dashing at full speed towards the academy. Naruto ran along with the rest of the class but suddenly he realized something.  
  
Sakura was still lying injured in the academy. Did she escape? Where was she now?  
  
Naruto panicked as he paused and tried to calm down. He immediately tried to sense whether her chakra was still active. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on searching for her presence. He focused his tracking senses on the academy. Getting close he could sense it the familiar warm glow when suddenly . . .  
  
His senses were blocked by some kind of barrier. He tried once more, but he couldn't detect Sakura's chakra beyond this strange wall. It was almost as if Sakura was being held inside it's shielding chakra. But who could be the one putting up this kind of force? Was it guarding Sakura or kidnapping her?  
  
Dammit this couldn't be good.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried as he began dashing towards the ruins of the academy at full speed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
BANG!!!  
  
An explosion-like noise crashed into the walls of the academy. Sakura shrieked out in shock as debris began flying across the hallways in midair. Kakashi grunted as he quickly shielded it off and rolled out of the way. Sakura trembled as she felt his arms wrapped around her tightly in protection. Kakashi swiftly dodged the rest of exploding boulders of brick wall as he quickly ducked behind a corner. He panted still keeping an eye out for any more hazards; keeping his tight grip on Sakura's scared self.  
  
"Wh-What was that?!" Sakura whispered in a worried voice.  
  
"I don't know," Kakashi replied, "It could be possible that we're under attack . . ."  
  
"An attack?" Sakura repeated in surprise, "On the Academy? But why?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Kakashi panted as he began to stand, "But don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll protect you no matter what."  
  
Sakura flushed a deep scarlet, touched by his words. He really did care about her!  
  
"A-Arigatou."  
  
Kakashi smiled and began walking towards what once was part of the wall and stood upon the edge. Sakura looked down to see scattered brick pieces all over the ground. The damage had been great. But it had been so sudden. It seemed like it had come out of nowhere.  
  
Like those shadows from her dream.  
  
Was this the doing of a scroll spirit?  
  
[Like I thought, weak . . .]  
  
Eh? What was that? A voice from the darkness?  
  
Sakura whirled her head around staring straight into the shadows. She could have sworn that voice had come from there.  
  
[Scroll Sealer. You must be the one who released me. And for that I am grateful for.  
  
Because now I know I'll never have to return there again.  
  
A weak shinobi like you could never have the power to seal me.  
  
My freedom within the Shadows is definite. I am free.]  
  
"CHIGAU!" Sakura screamed back, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WILL FIND YOU!"  
  
"Sakura," Kakashi looked at her in concern, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Eh?" Sakura gasped a little shocked by her own outburst, "Didn't you hear that voice?"  
  
"What voice?"  
  
"That voice I just heard," Sakura cried back, "It sounded so familiar though . . ."  
  
Kakashi glanced down at her slightly worried. Whatever had just happened, he couldn't help but think that the target to that explosion,  
  
Was the girl he was holding in his arms.  
  
"Look, it's the rest of your class," Kakashi spoke tilting his head towards the ground below, "They've probably come to check to see what had happened. We'd better go join them."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly as Kakashi leapt from the ledge and landed with a flash onto the littered ground. Iruka and his class rushed towards them. The students began circling around them forming a small crowd. Iruka pushed his way to the front through the chattering students shouting out random questions.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Iruka asked he began checking the two to see if they had been wounded.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu." Kakashi replied as he set Sakura onto the ground gently. She sat crouched on her knees, her muscles were still sore.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" a pair of voices cried out as a blonde boy followed by a concerned Hinata popped out from the crowd.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN I WAS SO WORRIED!!" Naruto sobbed as the anime waterworks came flowing while Naruto grabbed Sakura out of Kakashi's hold, "I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!"  
  
"B-BAKA!" Sakura hissed at him with red cheeks glowing, "Why would you think that?!"  
  
Hinata paused seeing that Naruto had prevented her from the usual hug of concern she usually gave whenever Sakura was in trouble. But this time it was Naruto's arms who were embracing Sakura instead of hers. He had reached her first. She gasped trying to speak, but suddenly felt a little out of place trying to get Sakura's attention away from Naruto's senseless bawling. It was a little disturbing.  
  
A boy stood out from the crowd not joining in on the action, his shadow looming out beneath him. It was too troublesome anyway. She was the least of people he'd care about being injured. The first major assault had been successful. He had gotten her when she was in a weakened state, but still wasn't able to crush her. That troublesome jounin had been protecting her. He knew had been noticed by someone. But how could he have been noticed so quickly by that silver haired jounin? Well at least he was able to do some damage. Yet still, she was like an annoying target right in the way of his fun. Before he could fully enjoy his freedom,  
  
He'd have to get rid of her first.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC?  
  
Japanese terms used (no repeats):  
  
Kikoenai yo- I can't hear you, Motto ookina- More louder, mazu- firstly/first off, damare- shut up, Yuurasen- don't do it! Wakatta- alright I know, Taihen desu- It's a disaster!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Laruku-chan: *browsing through the chapter once more* Suge! This is my longest chapter yet! 9000 words! Last time I think I had about 6000. I am counting in the words from my updates, but still it's still a hefty load of words. My chapters get longer and longer. I'm pretty pleased with myself, hope it's keeping other peeps pleased to know too. ^^  
  
Sasuke-kun: -___-## And it's like I don't matter anymore? I can't stand this!  
  
Laruku-chan: hmmm? Did you say something?  
  
Sasuke-kun: Forget it. . . *leaves storming out of the way*  
  
Laruku-chan: o__o?? You know I really can't understand him anymore. I don't know, but to me it's like he's somehow a little nicer than he used to be. . .  
  
Or is it Curse Seal mood swings?  
  
Anyways, as we all know skool's coming up (oh the horror) and I'm pretty excited but it might be possible that I will be held up again. Hopefully not, but what I'm kinda aiming for here is weekly updates. What do you guys think about that? Don't expect too much out of me, I'm usually wasting my time watching anime instead of other important stuff (like writing fanfics) but I'll try spending more time on this fic. Anyways I glad this is going well. Thanks for all the support. I'll keep you guys updated whenever I post something new. Keep tabs on this there's hell more to come, Ja ne! 


	9. PART IV: Duty Calls

Laruku: Laruku-chan….is so sorry for not updating for so long…

Sasuke: hai, it's been extremely long, for almost two years already…hmm maybe even more, or less who knows?

Laruku: and yes… I was planning to abandon this fic, as well as other ones I've written, due to the fact I had lost my enthusiasm for fanfictions and fell into a deep deep DEEP writer's block gasps

Sasuke: oh the drama…

Laruku: however I do plan to continue it now.

Sasuke: ughh especially since I still haven't appeared yet… Laruku-san, is that why you abandoned it? Because you didn't want to write about me…

Laruku: a-aree? Iie sou janakutte… eto, hmm my writing style might seem different now, and my original concepts for this story might have been slightly forgotten XD. Wow reading how I used to write, I'm surprised how much I've changed since back then. Sigh, the good ol' days XD. My Japanese has improved a fair bit, although I think I'll choose not to use so much Japanese in the context of this story as I had did before… and hopefully it will turn out even better than before! I would appreciate any criticism for my writing and if there are any complaints you find for my story.

Sa! Without further ado, I would like to proceed to the renewal chapter of: Scroll Sealer Sakura! Douzo, please enjoy minna-san!

* * *

The sun was setting. 

It was growing dark as Shikamaru made his way home. Long shadows stretched out across the streets as he walked down the silent sidewalks. He sighed in annoyance as he rubbed the back of his head. Today had been so troublesome. First some new idiot arrived at their school apparently obsessed with the top student in their class. That idiot, thinking he could simply waltz in and act like he could simply do what he wanted… Guys like that pissed Shikamaru off. He knew he was going to start despising school even more now with that moron to ruin things for their class.

And it hadn't just been that new Uzumaki kid that had made today so troublesome. Their school had nearly been demolished to pieces this afternoon…

Why did he feel that he was somehow related to that situation?

Shikamaru frowned as he rubbed his shoulder. For some reason his body was beginning to feel icy cold at times. Ever since a few days ago, Shikamaru had suddenly began to feel more and more exhausted lately, and it wasn't just his normal lazy boy act. There were also times when he felt as though he had been doing things without even noticing it. Terrible acts. Like when the other day Shikamaru had suddenly went unconscious while walking to school, but then woke up to hear screaming and angry shouts. It was as though another presence had latched onto his body sharing and feeding off of his soul. It didn't feel right; something strange was running through his blood putting its control onto him. And with every passing hour, for some reason he felt it become heavier and heavier.

He paused.

Was he the one responsible for nearly destroying the Academy?

Shikamaru stood in silence as suddenly he heard a laughter rise throughout the air. All of a sudden there was a chill as Shikamaru shivered feeling another wave of iciness come upon him but this time it was even colder than ever before. The young genin trembled as suddenly his whole world around him was starting to become dark as the street lamps began to flicker on and off and the sun's light had already vanished from the sky. The lights and the warmth from his body were disappearing.

Shikamaru could sense a presence from within him awakening once more. He shook violently as the shadows from the ground suddenly began to take form. Shikamaru could see a man come into view, why did he look so familiar? A dark spiritual aura emanated off of him as Shikamaru stepped back in fear.

"Konbanwa." The man greeted him as he stepped forward.

"Wh-Who are you?" Shikamaru stammered.

"That is unimportant right now," the man said as an evil grin spread across his lips, "All you need to know is that you and I are very alike. From now on you will do my bidding. Your body is now within my control.

It is you I've chosen you to assist me. We are going to go hunt and destroy a certain person…"

"H-Hunt? Destroy?"

"Haruno Sakura," the man whispered menacingly with an icy tone to those words, "Scroll Sealer of the Kage scrolls."

* * *

SCROLL SEALER SAKURA 

CHAPTER 9: PART FOUR: duty calls

* * *

School had ended early due to the catastrophe that had occurred during the afternoon. Iruka had called in for help as shinobi arrived to help clean up the mess from all the debris. The students were dismissed early as Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata had gone over to Sakura's house so that Sakura could recover from the events that had happened. On the way home Sakura had been peculiarly quiet as Naruto repeatedly bombarded her with questions asking if she was still alright. She merely replied with a simple nod or a murmur as Hinata watched with her usual concerned expression as Sakura's eyes were lost in space. 

Right when they had arrived at the Haruno household, Naruto clapped his hands together and said he had an idea that would help put Sakura into a better mood. Hinata gave a confused look as the blonde-headed boy gave a wide grin and ran towards the kitchen. Sakura sighed as she watched run off (and possibly cause some kind of impending doom later on) but said nothing as she and Hinata went upstairs to her room.

As they entered her room, Sakura laid down her bag and slumped to the ground sitting on the floor. Hinata couldn't take it anymore as her eyes trembled and she ran towards Sakura to give her a hug.

"I was so worried Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried as tears began to run down her cheeks, "I thought you'd be injured! Or even worse…"

Sakura smiled as she returned Hinata's hug, "I know. Its okay, everything's okay! It's all over now, so you don't have to worry anymore."

"Everything isn't okay!" Hinata exclaimed as her eyes turned to meet Sakura's, "What's going on? Why do these strange things keep happening like this?"

"Why aren't you telling me anything?"

Sakura's eyes stared at Hinata wide in surprise, "Hi-Hinata I…"

"Saaakurraaa-chaaan!" Naruto hollered as he bounced happily towards her, "Loook! I made you something!"

"E-Ehh…?" Sakura gasped as she and Hinata turned towards the blonde-haired boy rushing towards them. There was a tray in his hands with a covered plate wobbling dangerously on top of it. Naruto grinned as he shoved the tray in front of her face.

"Nani kore…?" Sakura said as she gave a skeptic glance from plate to Naruto.

"JYAN JYAAAN! VOILAA!" he shouted as he triumphantly removed the lid, "PANCAAAAKES!"

"………………….."

Before her was a pile of brown sludge spilling over the edges of the plate. A foul smell began to rise from the mysterious dish…

"Uwah! What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked puzzled, "Why is your face all scrunched up? And why are you covering your nose?"

Sakura said nothing as she glared at the plate in silence. A dark cloud was beginning to loom upon her as the stench began to make her eyes water. She didn't even want to begin imagining what kind of condition the kitchen was in due to this monstrous creation. Hinata glanced at her nervously as she noticed her moodiness.

"Ahh…Naruto-kun…" Hinata waved her hands sheepishly, "Ano…I don't think those were the kind of pancakes Sakura-chan was expecting…"

"Ehh?" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled the sludge from the plate with a fork, "Nani? I'm pretty sure I made it right…"

"Ahh…eto are you sure you knew what you were doing?"

Naruto scratched his head as he rubbed his chin, "Hmmm….now that you mention it these pancakes do look a lot different than Botan-neechan's… Well that doesn't matter! As long as it tastes good I'm sure Sakura-chan won't mind! Open wide Sakura!"

And with that Naruto shoved a spoonful of sludge into Sakura's mouth. Hinata stared in horror.

The silence that came with it was dreadful…

"Well?" Naruto asked eagerly, "Do you like it? Am I an amazing cook or what! No need to hold ba- Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's face was now a deep shade of sick green as she instantly collapsed to the ground twitching awkwardly. Hinata gave a shrill scream as she clasped her hands to her mouth. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief.

"NA-NARTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed out of control, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Naruto moaned in agony, "MY COOKING WAS SO GOOD THAT IT KILLED MY DEAR SAKURA-CHAAAN! I'M CURSED I TELL YOU! CURSED!"

The two began to run around frantically across the room panicking out loud to themselves. After a few minutes of panic they heard footsteps running up the stairs towards Sakura's room. The door immediately swung open as Haruno Botan stood by the doorway panting heavily. There was another pause as the three of them stood there a moment's silence…

"Sa-Sakura!" Botan gasped in despair as she ran towards her daughter's side, "NOOOOO! SAKURA IT CAN'T BE! I WAS TOO LATE! MY SAKURA-CHAN IS ALREADY-"

There was a dramatic pause as Botan gave an agonized sob.

"SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Botan cried tears sparkled from her eyes.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND EVER!" Hinata sobbed as she joined her.

"NUUUU! SHAME ON MYSELF! ME AND MY GOOD COOKING!"

The three of them sobbed tragically hugging each other as the anime waterworks began to spill. Sakura now already conscious (although barely) sweatdropped as she glared at her pathetic family and friends…

"Mou…today is not my day…" she groaned as she slumped back to the ground.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka knocked the door as he approached the jounin, "May I have a word with you?" 

"Aa," Kakashi replied as he finished bandaging the last of his cuts he had received earlier, "Please come inside."

Iruka nodded as he entered the room. The Academy was still being repaired but the ninja's asked to help had already cleaned up a fair bit of the damage. Within a week or so they should have things running back on track to the way things were normally like. Yet the Academy's current condition wasn't what was concerning the chuunin. Iruka frowned as he said nothing, staring at his feed instead of facing Kakashi.

"What is it?" Kakashi questioned as he raised an eyebrow, "You're still not worried about today are you?"

"No it's not that…" Iruka muttered as he sat down, "I'm worried about Haruno-san. She's been acting strangely this past week. Haven't you noticed as well Kakashi?"

"Yeah I have," Kakashi sighed as he gazed outside through the window near his desk, "And its Sakura-chan NOT Haruno-san. I don't understand why you're always giving her such a hard time Iruka. Aren't you the one always so complaining to me about her?"

"I know I know," Iruka said as he gave Kakashi a glare, "But it's for her own good. You know she's different from the rest of the students. You of all people understand her better than anyone else. Including me…

She's not like us. She isn't just an ordinary rookie kunoichi."

Kakashi glanced at Iruka as he saw his face wearing that same stern look he always gave him whenever he thought wasn't taking things seriously. Even after all the years they had been colleagues and close friends, Iruka still didn't think of him as the respected jounin most of the village saw him as. Kakashi turned away and the two of them said nothing for awhile as they sat quietly lost inside their thoughts.

"Today she told me about her strange dreams she's been having lately," Kakashi spoke breaking the silence, "About how she dreamt about shadowed forces binding her with intense power. She was so concerned she thought she might have been losing it."

Iruka said nothing as Kakashi went on, "I think it must be some kind of sign don't you think?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," Iruka said firmly as he rose from his seat and began to walk towards the doorway, "I just hope that girl is safe. That "thing" or whatever it was must've come after her today.

Please make sure nothing happens to her, Kakashi."

"Aa," the silver-haired jounin replied in soft voice.

Kakashi watched as Iruka was about to leave but hesistated pausing by the door. Kakashi raised his eyebrow once more giving a puzzled look as Iruka turned his head back to face him.

"I was afraid you might've gotten hurt," Iruka murmured, "But I'm glad that nothing serious happened to you either."

Kakshi paused slightly taken aback by his words. Yet he simply smiled at the chuunin the way good friends do.

"Aa," Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I must be getting weaker if even you start worrying about me."

* * *

"Okaa-chan?" Sakura asked as things had finally settled down, "Why did you come back so early today?" 

"Hmmm?" Botan's muffled voice asked as her mouth was full chewing, "_Iff cauff I wab worriff bou' you_ (It's caus I was worried about you). _Dey told me abou' you skoob_ (They told me about your school)."

"Oh, oh that…" Sakura sweatdropped, "What are you eating anyway mom?"

Botan gulped down the last of the food as she grinned and replied in a high-pitched voice, "Naaaruto-chan's pudding! You should try some! It's REALLY GOOD!"

"Ah…errr, no I already tried some…" Sakura coughed trying to hide her disgust, "haha yum yum…"

"Suit yourself," Botan shrugged as she began wolfing down more of the hideous sludge, "Mattaku! I'm bushed from work today! They had me working on 2 D-ranks and a C-rank! Sighh someone must really hate me up there…"

"Nani?" Hinata asked curiously, "What happened?"

"See for yourself," Botan sighed as she switched on the television. The three children gazed at the screen as the news broadcast was playing. Naruto gasped in amazement as he pressed his face up close the screen.

"Why is there a man trapped in the box?" Naruto exclaimed in astonishment.

"Shhhhh!" Sakura silenced him as she pushed him away from the screen.

_"More then 10 reported cases of vandalism have occurred across Konoha in the past 24 hours. Citizen's are in shock as the missing culprit has still yet to be discovered. Konoha shinobi are on the lookout for the mysterious offender who has been causing this damage; however there are neither suspects nor clues as to who this person may be…"_

"And it's giving us a hell lot of headaches too," Botan muttered as she leaned back against the couch, "Ch' and I was given most of the clean-up work too. Look at the mess this punk's been causing!"

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto turned to screen as images were shown of the scenes of investigation. Stands had been knocked down as well as trash being littered across the streets. Some of the restaurants even seemed to have been damaged as well. Naruto grew silent as more and more of these images appeared. He frowned as his eyebrows furrowed into his face.

"Sakura," he said in with a serious tone to his voice, "Look closely at the screen."

Sakura gave him a baffled look but did as she was told and observed the television screen. In the background of an interview now being shown of a local storekeeper a sudden flicker dashed across the ground. Sakura squinted as she gazed deeper as she noticed what it was.

Shadows. The shadows were moving.

Neither Hinata nor Botan seemed to have noticed yet Sakura could see the shadows moving abnormally. The shadows of the objects had strange shapes. They didn't resemble the objects that they were reflecting. Sakura kept watching as she suddenly gasped. The shadows were disappearing. Where there should have been shadows, there were none instead.

What could this mean? Could it possibly be related to her dream?

"Ah! I just remembered!" Sakura exclaimed (in a rather fake voice), "There's something REALLY important I have to tell Naruto and Hinata IN PRIVATE! Let's go guys! I'll tell you about it in my room!"

"Gaaah! Something important!" Botan gasped in disbelief, "Why can't I know! I am your mother after all!"

"Gomen ne okaa-san!" Sakura laughed sheepishly as she grabbed her friends and rushed them out of the room, "Call us when dinner is ready!"

And with that the three of them vanished as they ran up the stairs towards Sakura's room. Botan stared in shock as she sniffed slightly hurt.

"Grrr… she never tells her mother anything anymore…boohoohoo…"

* * *

"What? You had a dream about this happening?" Naruto yelled as Sakura raised a finger to her lips. 

"Shush! You want my mother eavesdropping on us! She's already nosy enough as it is…."

Sakura explained to them about how she had felt the crushing weight of those shadows suffocating her. Of how she could hardly breathe and the impact it had put upon her body. Hinata clutched her hands nervously as she eyes became more and more anxious as Sakura went on. She also told them about the words she had heard spoken to her when the Academy was getting attacked.

"Well? Do you think my dream has something to do with what's been happening?" Sakura asked the fox child as he nodded.

"Aa. It definitely sounds like the work of a Kage Scroll Spirit," Naruto agreed, "Especially since the fact that you had a vision about it."

"Vision?"

"Sou. Like I said before your blood contains a magical chakra which is different than a normal shinobi's. Because of that whatever strange dream you receive is most likely to be a premonition. Remember that Sakura. It's important that you start paying attention to your dreams from now on."

"So, you think there's a Spirit after Sakura?" Hinata asked fretfully, "B-But why would they be after her?"

"Of course they'd be after her," Naruto muttered as he frowned, "They can never truly be free unless Sakura is destroyed."

"Na-NANI!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We have to track down this spirit! And I'm pretty sure who it is. The Horse Demon: Shikato, Manipulator of Shadows. He can control shadows to bind people in their tracks as well as using them for destructive purposes."

"But how?" Sakura questioned doubtfully, "How will be able to find it? It could be anywhere! Or should I just sit and wait for it to attack me instead?"

"No that's the last thing we'd want to do, people could get hurt again," Naruto said as he shook his head, "The best way is to find it first and seal if before it causes any more damage. Scroll Spirits don't last that long on their own because they cannot support their own energy. Within a couple days a Scroll Spirit could even disappear. That is why they find some kind of vessel which can help preserve their chakra in order to prevent themselves from vanishing altogether. Sometimes if they're powerful enough they can use temporary forms of their own instead of having to use other bodies to store themselves in. Just like how I have my own temporary form."

"So basically what you're saying is they act like ghosts who possess other people's bodies?"

"I guess you could say that."

"So how can we find the person who's hosting the Horse Demon right now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the Scroll Spirit will choose someone whose body is compatible with their power or who resembles their former lives. Scroll Spirits were actually sealed along with the bodies of shinobis in order to be vessels to hold the demon powers. Sometimes even criminals were used. Shikato was said to be one of them, and being sealed to the scroll was his lifetime sentence. He will most likely choose someone who can use techniques similar to his."

Sakura fell silent as she began to think to herself. A ninja who could use shadows… who did they know could do something like that?

"Mushikashite…" Hinata spoke as the two turned to look at her, "What if… could it possibly be Shikamaru-kun?"

"Ehh!" Naruto scowled, "The big-mouth idiot? That guy?"

"Nara Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she made a thinking pose, "You mean that lazy ass kid in our class?"

"Now that you mention it," Naruto as he faced Hinata, "He did use some weird Shadow Binding justu on me. Plus I did sense an unnatural aura from that kid. It could very well be him."

"Shikamaru?" Sakura said still slightly unsure, "I don't know you guys... Could it really be him?"

**CRASSSHH!**

The three genin jumped up in surprise as the loud smashing noise faded from outside. Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto frowned.

"That wasn't too far away…" Naruto muttered as he looked outside from Sakura's window, "We ought to check it out."

_"WHAT! Another case? At this time of night?"_

Botan's voice could be heard from downstairs. The three of them exchanged glances as they went downstairs to inspect. Botan was on the phone wearing an aggravated expression on her face as the phone was clutched tightly in her hands.

"A boy?" she hissed now even more confused, "There was a boy seen? You want me to investigate?"

_A boy….?_

"Hai hai, wakarimashite," Botan replied in an firm voice, "I'll be right there."

Botan placed the receiver down as she hung up. She sighed as she looked to see the three of them staring anxiously at her. The kunoichi merely smiled as she nodded at them and laughed sheepishly.

"Warui naa," she said as she began to equip her shinobi weapons, "I've just been called down to a mission. I know it's urgent but please stay here until I get back."

And with that Botan rushed to the door and left closing it shut.

"We ought to inspect too," Naruto said, "It could be that moron she was talking about!"

"What?" Sakura cried out loud, "What if my mom comes back and finds us gone?"

"Relax it will be fine!" Naruto said assuringly, "Besides this is now your first mission as a Scroll Sealer!"

"To recapture the Horse Demon! It's your duty Sakura-chan! Scroll Sealer Sakura!"

* * *

TBC! 

_Japanese terms:_

_Konbanwa- Good evening_

_Nani kore- What is this?_

_Jyaan Jyaan- TADAA!_

_Mushikashite- what if/could it possibly be_

_Wakarimashite- I understand_

_Warui naa- sorry_

Laruku: I hope this was a good chapter… -nervous look-

Sasuke: well this was your first chapter you've written in a loooooong time.

Laruku: true true, I did my best, truly I did. Well minna, please leave a review. I will update ASAP! That's a promise! Yakusokusuru!

Sasuke: watch her not update for another year….

Laruku: NANI! -death glares- someone sure is nice…. Well ja ne! hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
